Secrets
by gaudy
Summary: Read and find out! The fic is complete.
1. Default Chapter Title

Title: Secrets  
Author: Gaudicia   
E-mail: acussing_crane@hotmail.com  
ICQ: 101624726  
IM: Gaudy831  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Roswell, except David.   
Category: Liz/Max   
Rating: PG  
Summary: Liz has a secret no one knows. Its short, but I don't want to give much away.  
Distribution: Just ask. This is so I know where to send the other chapters.  
Author notes: You all have to thank Julie, Lacy and Brie, my beta (editors') readers. Lacy does a wonderful job and most important puts up with me. Brie helps me keep the fic going. Julie helps me with my writer's block and it's my fountain of information.  
Authors note 2: The time line will be a bit different I will be changing something like when Nasedo show up and Liz meet Maria and Alex when she was 8 years old and Max first saw her at that age also. (I wanted to clear this up)   
Authors note 3: Please bear with me if I take long with sending out the chapters. This is my first fic, so I'm new at this. I hope you enjoy.  
Authors note 4: I also want to thank everyone who sent feedback for the previous chapters. I really appreciate it.  
Feedback: You know the drill. Please, send your comments good or bad.   
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
It was a typical Saturday afternoon, except for the fact that Liz Parker felt like she had been hit by a truck.  
  
It all started Friday night. First, Max decided he wanted to take a step back. Then, inevitably, that tugging feeling that had been irritating her heart for over a week worsened, making it impossible to steal even a wink of sleep. Every time she did somehow manage to get to sleep she would be shocked awake by hideous nightmares. They haunted her. The worst part was that she knew they meant something, but only if she could remember them.   
  
She struggled with the covers, throwing them off and in the process knocking off her alarm clock. It was half an hour until her first shift began, and she wasn't even close to being ready. She had overslept due to the nightmares.  
  
"Liz, hurry up and get ready. We have work to do!" yelled Maria.   
  
"I'm coming, just give me a minute." Liz said grouchily. She loved Maria dearly, but she was definitely not a morning person; not lately, at least. Seeing the sunrise reminded her of Max. Heck, everything reminded her of Max. It was futile to tell herself to stop thinking about him, though. His face invaded her thoughts time and time again, taunting her.   
  
Five minutes later Liz came down dressed out in antennas and all. "Finally. I was starting to think you ran off with Max. " Maria laughed slightly, trying to get a smile from her friend.   
  
"Not likely," responded Liz in a cold voice. She appreciated the attempt at humor, she really did, but she wasn't in a very funny mood at the moment. Maria was only trying to make her feel better, which was what best friends did, but what Liz was suffering from couldn't simply be cured by some jokes that included the source of her pain.   
  
"OK. Spill it. What's wrong?" Maria asked, becoming concerned. The last thing Liz needed was for Maria to go into overprotective-friend mode. She was dealing on her own; if she told Maria what happened, she would break down, and she wouldn't be able to stop.   
  
"Nothing. Just forget it." Liz said dejectedly. It would be impossible to ignore what happened between her and Max forever, but she could sure draw it out.  
  
"Liz, come on, tell me." Maria prodded.  
  
"Maria, I don't want to talk about it. Let's go, we're late." Liz said, walking towards the front of the Café.   
  
"God, what side of the bed did you wake up on?" Maria asked sarcastically as she followed Liz.  
  
When Max, Michael, and Isabel came in there weren't many people. They sat in their usual booth. Max's first instinct was to search for Liz and when he found her he was visibly more relaxed. He cared for her even more than before, if that was possible, but he was just so scared. The memories of what transpired between them in their few heavenly days together haunted him, however.   
  
Liz saw them enter and take their usual booth, She didn't think she could handle dealing with them today. It would be enough to deal with Max every day in school, Bio especially, so she didn't need to take on extra duty now.   
  
"Could you take their order?" Liz asked, turning around so she couldn't torture herself. It hurt too much to see Max and know he wasn't hers any more.  
  
"Sure, but why?" Maria said, both confused and concerned. Maria and Michael were the problem relationship, or so she thought, and Liz was so happy with what was going on with Max so recently. What could have happened between them that would make Liz not even want to talk to Max? She never would have avoided the opportunity before.   
  
"I'm going to check if there is enough change in the cash register." Liz said lamely, leaving before Maria had a chance to call her on the lie.   
Maria made her way to their booth, wondering what was up with Liz. "Hi guys, what can I get you?" The tone of her voice clearly indicating that she was preoccupied with something else.   
  
"Where is Liz?" was the first thing Max asked.   
  
"Checking the cash register. " Maria said shaking her head as she glanced at her friend.   
---   
Suddenly the bell sounded, announcing someone coming through the door and that restless little tug in Liz heart got worse. She didn't dare look up. Time seemed to move in slow motion until finally her eyes meet his.   
  
"David?" Liz whispered in question still not believing he was there.   
---   
Maria, feeling the sudden tension and wanting some answers, seeing what just took place between this stranger and Liz. She could feel something was transpiring and they hadn't even talked. She decided to go to him.   
  
"Are you looking for someone, or is there any way I can help you?" Maria asked, smiling.   
  
The stranger answered as he continued on his way towards Liz "No, I already found what I was looking for." Not even paying attention to Maria.  
---   
Michael was already being paranoid, a habit he couldn't brake.  
  
"Who is this guy and what does he want?" He asked, eyeing the guy. He could sense the guy was trouble even more than he was.   
  
"I don't know, but he sure is cute." Isabel said checking the guy out, but for totally different reasons.  
  
"We should keep an eye on him. I don't like the vibes I'm getting from him." Michael said, sipping on his Cherry Cola. Still staring at the guy.   
  
"Michael, you don't like anyone who is new here and you always find everyone suspicious." Isabel looked back at David and immediately felt that there was something familiar about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it.   
  
"Well let's see Isabel, I have my reasons and you should know that as well as I do." Michael said, with his usual blank face not believing Is could be so clueless after everything they had gone through.   
  
"Iz, I agree with Michael. We should keep an eye on him and not let our guard down." Max said not liking the way Liz was looking at the new guy. He knew he was the one that decided to take a step back but that didn't mean he would like that any guy would come and check out Liz.   
  
"Finally, Maxwell, something we agree on." Michael said looking back over at the stranger.   
  
"Michael, he just doesn't like him because he hasn't taken his eyes of Liz Parker." Isabel said distastefully. She cared for Liz, Maria and Alex but she wasn't going to tell them that. She had an image to keep up.   
---  
Liz let the money she had in her hand slip and also made her way towards him. When the finally stood in front of each other they just keep looking into each others eyes until Liz threw her arms around him and they hugged each other as if they were never going to let go. 'How long has it been since we have seen each other?' Was the question running through their heads.  
---  
Maria returned to their booth. "Can you believe that guy? He didn't even look at me." Maria said watching her best friend put him in a death grip hug.   
  
"That's why you shouldn't be around him more than necessary." Michael immediately stepped closer to Maria, though without quite touching her. For reason he couldn't explain, he didn't like the idea of Maria close to another guy. He had an air around him that said 'stay away from her, she's mine'.  
  
"Why?" Maria asked still looking at Liz, but her question was directed towards Michael.  
  
"We are just being cautious, since he is new and we don't really know him." Michael said quickly.   
  
"Max, you got to see this!" Isabel said immediately.   
  
This got everyone's attention. "Look at what, Isabel?" Max asked, taking his eyes from the tabletop and looking back over at where the guy last was. His heart almost stopped at the sight of Liz in the arms of another man. They watched the pair intently, surprised at the closeness that could be seen between the two of them.   
---  
"Liz, when is your shift over?" David asked putting his cheek on top of her head savoring the feeling of been close to Liz again.   
  
"At 10 p.m. but I have to close, so I finish around 11pm. Why?" Liz asked still reveling in the fact that he was actually there. She looked him over. He was well built, had dark eyes and hair. His skin was a little paler than hers was. His nose was thinner than hers was. He was two years older than her.  
  
"So we can talk." He said smiling at her. Liz was always able to read him like a book, but she knew something was wrong.  
  
"It's not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here? Is there something wrong? " Liz asked, slightly untangling herself to look at David's eyes. She could tell something was wrong. It had always been like that just by looking into his eyes she would know if something was wrong, she could even sometimes tell what he was feeling but today she couldn't get any thing. It was like he put up a barrier when she asked those questions.   
  
"Liz, I'll tell you later, OK? Look, I'll come around ten so I can help you close and then we can talk. In the mean time don't tell anyone I'm here. I'll be back later." He said not wanting to say anything in front of everyone.   
  
"But David-" Liz began.  
  
"I told you don't tell anyone I'm here. I'll see you later." He gave her a final squeeze before letting go. He would tell her what was going on, but not now. Later, he would tell Liz everything   
  
He was making his way to the door when Liz yelled, "David! Don't go with out telling me something, at least."   
  
"Liz, I promise I'll be back and I'll tell you." He replied knowing how stubborn she could be.   
  
"Promise? And you won't get in trouble?" Liz asked, remembering he would always get into trouble.  
  
"Yes, I promise. And since when do I get in trouble? Don't answer that. "He made his way back over to her and placed a kiss on top of her head. He whispered 'bye' before regretfully turning away and walking out the door.   
  
Max couldn't believe his eyes. There was the girl of his dreams in another man's arms. He could just kill the guy. He could not believe the guy was still standing and wasn't dead, since all he could do was shoot daggers through his eyes and hope the guy would die.   
---  
'I hope he doesn't get in trouble.' With that thought in mind Liz returned to work. Since David came, she hadn't talked with any of the others and, frankly, she didn't want to talk to them. She knew if she did they would ask questions--questions she couldn't and didn't want to answer.   
---   
"Now is the time to ask Liz who that guy was. She seemed to know him." Michael wanted some answers as soon as possible.   
  
"Let me talk to her. If she says something she'll say it to me, I mean I'm her best friend." Maria said. Maria knew that if she let them ask questions they would gang up on her and she wouldn't tell them, she had a feeling she wouldn't get answers either.   
  
"Michael, Maria has a point. What do you say, Max?" Isabel asked logically.   
Max just whispered, "Yeah." He still couldn't take that image out of his mind. Liz in the arms of another man.  
  
To be continue…  



	2. Secrets

Chapter 2  
  
  
Two hours later, the Czechs where still at the Crashdown. Liz wouldn't even look in their direction and if Maria asked her who the guy was Liz would change the subject, and sometimes she would even ignore Maria.  
  
"Liz, why won't you answer? Who was that guy? Liz, babe, please? We are worried. You know our history with new people," Maria said as she followed Liz around insisting for an answer.  
  
Liz, suddenly stopped and turned, making Maria crash into her, and said harshly and in a very loud, cold voice, "If it is the Czech thing that has you worried then don't. This has nothing to do with them. This is about me and I don't want to talk about." Without apologizing, Liz continued working, leaving a stunned Maria and her audience in shock.  
  
They couldn't believe Liz just yelled at Maria, or that she was capable of even mustering that tone of voice. Liz had similar thoughts running through her head.  
  
Maria made her way to their booth, again. "Maria, are you alright?" Michael asked, curiously. He cared for her but he wasn't going to say out loud.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just surprised." Maria was still in shock from Liz's outburst.  
  
"Maybe she's still shaken up from her earlier meeting with that guy." Isabel sympathized. She was trying to help. She cared for the humans and seeing how Liz yelled at Maria, Isabel was truck with the sudden need to be more understanding, and show a little affection.   
  
Max's face-hardened and his body tensed when he heard about the earlier events that transpired between the stranger and Liz. He chose not to say anything about it, but said anyway, "Why don't we stay after closing time? So we can talk about things."  
  
"You'll have to ask Liz, because I'm not going to. "Maria, finally came out of her daze.  
  
"I'll ask her." Max jumped to the opportunity to talk to Liz.  
  
"No, I'll ask her. Seeing that she seems to not want to talk to you." Isabel said logically looking at Max wondering was up with him. Since he came home last night he had been tense she figured it had something to do with Liz, but Max hadn't said anything.  
  
"How can you tell?" Max asked a little hurt about the truth behind her words.  
  
"Well, if the fact that she hasn't even look this way is any clue, I really don't know what to say." Isabel answered. She knew Max was hurt by what she said, but he could be dense sometimes.  
  
"Fine, so when are you going to ask her because there's only an hour left."   
  
Max looked down the table to conceal the hurt he still felt. Everyone was silent after that. They didn't approve of his relationship with Liz, but they could see he was hurt. Maria and Max, on the other hand, had other thoughts like; 'Who was that guy? What's up with Liz? Is she in trouble because of him, if so is that why she's acting this way?'  
  
On the other side of the Café, in front of the cash register Liz was also preoccupied by her own thoughts. 'What happen that made David come back to Roswell? Is he in trouble, if so what kind of trouble? I can't believe I talked that way to Maria.' She had spent most of the day ignoring and avoiding them. For one, she knew if she talked or even went near Max, she would brake down and she didn't want that. Secondly, she needed to know what was up with David. She was so deep in thought that she didn't feel Isabel come near her, and when Isabel tapped her in the shoulder she was startled, losing her hold on the money she was trying to count.  
  
"What do you want?" Liz asked as she picks up the money.  
  
"Could you be a little less mean? Anyway I'm here to ask you if we can stay after you close, so we can talk about the earlier events," seeing that Liz was about to protest she added "I mean, over the week, not with that guy." The tone of voice Isabel used when she finished that sentence clearly indicated her distaste for the interloper.  
  
"Fine." Liz didn't like the idea, but figure that saying 'no' would lead to more questions.  
  
"Could you be present?" Isabel asks innocently, knowing that Liz didn't want to be there. Isabel also thought that it would also be a great opportunity to questions Liz.  
  
"Sure," was Liz short answer. She couldn't see a way out of this. Besides, when David came she could take him to her room. Seeing as her parents wouldn't be here, since they were out of town for two days.   
  
Isabel returned to the booth. "She said it was okay and she will be here. "She smiled in triumph and took her seat in their booth.  
  
"She's going to be here? During our meeting?" Max asked. He became fully alert.  
  
"She said she was." Isabel turned her attention to Maria. "Are you staying?"  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't miss it," Maria answered. She stood from her seat at the booth, and slipped away to help Liz close the Café.  
After closing, Liz asked if they could wait until she changed clothes and took a bath. She didn't even wait for an answer, but instead headed towards her room. Half an hour later she came down wearing a red sweater, black jeans and a pair of sandals.   
  
'How am I suppose to concentrate if I'm beside you?' were the thoughts running through Max and Liz heads as they stared at each other. It was inevitable. As soon as she came down stairs, their eyes and they were lost in each other, the rest of the world slipping away.  
  
'Liz, concentrate on David. His safe territory and his in trouble and he is your-' Liz thoughts were interrupted as Michael said sarcastically. "Are we here on a meeting or are we on a staring contest." Liz and Max blushed and stopped staring at each other.  
  
"Can we get on with the meeting and let the sarcastic remarks for later?" Liz impatiently approached the booth with Max, Michael, Isabel, and Maria right behind her.  
  
"What's the rush that we had to meet tonight?" Liz ask irritatedly as she took her seat in the booth. It was clear to others that she was not happy, but they chose to ignore her lack of cooperation. Once they were all seated, Isabel asked, "Why are you dressed up? Meeting someone behind our backs?"   
  
"How was I suppose to come to the meeting in my night clothes? And if I was meeting someone it's none of your business." Liz answered angrily. She didn't want to be rude, but David made her promise she wouldn't tell he was here, besides they wouldn't understand what was going on and she had a feeling David was in trouble. She didn't want to get them in more trouble than they were already in. It was her problem--not theirs.  
  
"How about we start the meeting?" Michael said deciding to be the one to stop the argument he was sure would be if they didn't stop. He was thinking that now wasn't the time to ask Liz question. She was upset and too stubborn to answer any question. He look over at Max and he notice that Max was far away from Liz but was staring at her with a yearning in his eyes that had been gone for a while. To be more specific since he was with Liz but then he remember the talk they had. "I hope he didn't do anything stupid." Michael thought knowing Max he was sure he did. What Max didn't see when they talked was that he and Isabel were jealous. They were jealous that he could find someone and easily accept him knowing what they were and that's why they told him that he should keep his distance from Liz, but he learned to respect them.  
  
"Yeah. Is Alex coming?" Maria asked once she saw what Michael was trying to do. But she did her best to try and keep her eye of Liz. Now she was mad at Liz because of they way she treated her earlier.  
  
"No, he isn't. He said he couldn't something to do with his father." answer Isabel finally taking her eyes of Liz. She couldn't believe how she was acting. She look over at Max and saw that he was still staring at Liz he hadn't taken his eyes from her. It seems as if he didn't even know everyone else was there. It was like he was in a world where only he and Liz existed and it was becoming sickening. Isabel elbows him from her seat next to him, trying to get him out of his daze.  
  
"Let's get started." Max stated it wasn't a question, it was more like a command. Everyone could see he was in his 'I'm in charge mode.'  
  
"We have to--" Max didn't get to finish, because he heard a gasp coming from Liz and asked, "Liz, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes. It's nothing." Liz answered. They could tell she was lying. But Liz didn't notice the looks they gave her. Her thoughts were on David. She had felt that David was in trouble. They have always had a connection, but right now she decided not to pay attention to it. One part of her thought, 'David had promised he wouldn't get in trouble', but the other part said 'when has David not gotten into trouble?' Besides, it was 10:30. She had closed earlier due to the low clientele. So he still had half an hour to get there and if he didn't, she would give him fifteen minutes more, since he was always late. Now, if he didn't get there at that time, she would start to worry then.   
  
"If you're okay, then can we keep the interruptions to minimum? Besides, weren't you the one that was crazy for this thing to be over?" Maria asserted her attitude. She was tired of the act Liz was putting up. Because that's what it was an act and 'she better clean up because she's making a lot of people unhappy.' Maria thought.   
  
Before Liz could answer, Max cut off anyone's reply, "As I was saying, we have to be more careful. We don't know what Miss Topolsky is after or what Sheriff Valenti's up to."  
  
And that's how the meeting went. They talked about Topolsky, Nasedo, and Sheriff Valenti, and what was going to be their next plan of action. Michael was his usual self, wanting to take action in the instant. But didn't have any option but to resign to Max's orders. Seeing logic in it.  
  
"We'll lay low," Max directed his gaze at Michael, "and we don't trust any stranger that gets near us." Max said this looking at Liz.  
  
Liz, seeing his look, said, "If you say it because of me you don't have to worry. I know who to trust and I thought you trusted me. Just because I don't tell you who a guy is doesn't mean anything, it only means I don't want to tell you who he is, and besides I don't have to tell you guys everything about my life." She had proven she could be trusted, then why couldn't they leave her alone and let her make the decisions of her life for herself?  
  
Maria seeing a glimpse of the Liz she had came to miss even if it was that she was kind of missing for a day said, "Liz, we just worry about you. You don't act this way and suddenly a stranger comes and you're hole attitude changes."  
  
"Look, I'm not in trouble and you wouldn't understand." Liz answered in a quiet voice, full of sorrow. Her eyes were also showing sorrow. She had forgotten the others where there, when she answered, that's why the sorrow was evident. David coming back brought happy, but painful memories of a time long ago.  
  
They were surprised when they heard Liz's voice and saw here eyes. They wondered what Liz was keeping from them.   
  
They were going to say something when they heard the phone ring. Liz got up and picked it up. "Hello. Liz Parker speaking."   
  
"Sorry to bother you, Miss Parker this is Sheriff Valenti." Sheriff Valenti said from his side of the phone.   
  
"How may I help you Sheriff?" Liz asked worriedly.   
  
When they heard the name of the Sheriff they became alert.   
  
"Miss Parker we had to detain a person who says he knows you. He said he name is David."   
  
"What did he do?" Liz decided to kill David the next time she saw him.  
  
To be continue…  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Title: Secrets  
Author: Gaudicia   
E-mail: acussing_crane@hotmail.com  
ICQ: 101624726  
IM: Gaudy831  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell character except David.   
Category: Liz/Max   
Rating: PG  
Summary: Liz has a secret no one knows. Its short, but I don't want to give much away.  
Distribution: Just ask. This is so I know where to send the other chapters.  
Author notes: You all have to thank Lacy, my beta reader. Lacy does a wonderful job and most important puts up with me.  
The time line will be a bit different I will be changing something like when Nasedo show up, etc. Please bear with me if I take long with sending out the chapters. This is my first fic, so I'm new at this. I hope you enjoy.  
Feedback: Please, send your comments good or bad. I like to know what people think of my fic.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Recap:   
They were going to say something when they heard the phone rang. Liz got up and picked it up. "Hello. Liz Parker speaking."   
  
"Sorry to bother you, Miss Parker this is Sheriff Valenti." Sheriff Valenti said from his side of the phone.   
  
"How may I help you Sheriff?" Liz asked worriedly.   
  
When they heard the name of the Sheriff they became alert.   
  
"Miss Parker we had to detain a person who says he knows you. He said his name is David."   
  
"What did he do?" Liz decided to kill David the next time she saw him.  
---  
In their booth they were oblivious to what was going on. They asked themselves 'who did what???'  
  
"He tried to break into a house," Sheriff Valenti replied tiredly. "And the bail is set to $500."  
  
"I'll be there to get him." Liz was still in disbelief that David managed to get in trouble so fast. 'I bet he just got into town today.' Liz sarcastically thought.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Parker, but you're under age."   
  
"I know. I'll be there with my lawyer." Liz was slightly agitated, as a sign she was turning the cord around her finger.  
  
"Very well, goodnight Miss Parker." Sheriff Valenti had noticed the edge on her voice.  
  
"Goodnight to you too, Sheriff." Liz was relieved and put down the phone.  
  
When she turned around everyone was staring at her with looks that demanded explanation.  
  
"Everything is ok." Liz's frown said other things. 'It wasn't a total lie everything was okay for them-- it had nothing to do with them, so why worry them? This wasn't their problem.'  
  
"Are you sure?" Maria was worried. She had decided to put the earlier events in the past.  
  
"Yeah, I just have to make a phone call." For the first time that day they saw a smile, even though it didn't reach her eyes, but it was smile non-the less.  
  
"Who are you going to call?" Maria couldn't help but be curious. The others were glad Maria asked that question because they also wanted answers.  
  
"I'm going to call my lawyer." Liz turned around and went into the office to make that call.  
  
'A lawyer? Why does she need to call a lawyer?' The question plagued their minds.  
----  
Liz sat on top of the desk near the phone and started dialing Mr. Evans phone number. "Mr. Evans, this is Liz Parker. I'm sorry to bother you at this hour."  
  
"That's fine. Is something wrong with Isabel, Max or Michael?"   
  
"No. They are fine. It just-- Do you remember David?" Liz didn't know how to bring the topic up with him. He was one of the few people who knew the truth about who David was.  
  
"Yes, I remember him. I haven't seen him in a long time. He was always got into trouble. What did he do?"  
  
Liz looked at the door to make sure no one was near. "He tried to break into a house and Sheriff Valenti arrested him. Bail is $500. I have the money but they won't let me bail him out because I'm a minor."  
  
"You want me to bail him out, right?"  
  
"If it's not too much trouble, I can wait until morning." Liz was nervous, but was thinking 'It wouldn't be so bad if David spend the night in jail, it can be a lesson and he sure deserves one.'  
  
"I can do it tonight," He was already picking up the clothes he would wear.  
  
"Can I go with you?" Liz didn't want to miss the opportunity to scold David.  
  
"Are you sure you want to come?"  
  
"Of course, I'm sure." Liz couldn't believe he would ask that question.  
  
Mr. Evans knew better then to argue with her. She could be stubborn when she wanted to be. Something she had in common with Max.  
  
"Okay, do your parents know he is here?" He had a feeling that the answer would be a negative. 'They never approved of him.'  
  
"No, they don't."   
  
"I'll be there in half-an-hour."  
  
"Thanks. Bye." Liz was kind of embarrassed. 'The things you have to do for-' Liz was brought out of her thoughts by a sound. When she look at the door she found Maria and Isabel there.  
  
Maria got closer to Liz, "Are you finished?"  
  
Liz got up from the desk. "Yeah, I just have to get something. I'll be out in a minute."  
  
Maria and Isabel looked at each other. Like saying 'why doesn't just say get out?'  
  
Isabel was pissed off. "If you want us to go just say so." She turned and left, not waiting for a reply. Maria was soon behind her.  
  
Liz just wanted to bash her head against a wall. David always managed to put her in compromising positions. Now she had another reason to kill him.   
  
'Now where do I get the $500?' Liz thought eyeing the safe where the money made from the Crashdown was put. 'If I take the money from there, I would just be borrowing it, until David gives it back to me.' 'I mean, there is no other way.' She thought this, as she opened the safe and began to take out the $500.00. She put the money inside her pocket, and came out to the front of the Café. 'Just five minutes until Mr. Evans gets here.' 'Where did the time go?'  
  
When she looked around she saw that they were still there. 'Uh-Oh. Mr. Evans will be here soon and they will see him, and then for sure they would ask questions.'  
  
When she was about to say something she knew it was to late, for the bell at the door sounded, indicating that someone came in. She knew it was Mr. Evans. 'Right on time.'  
---  
Mr. Evans POV  
When I came in I saw all the kids were there. I was going to say something, but when I saw Liz's panicked look, I knew she hadn't told them anything, so I wasn't going to say anything either. I heard the girl, Maria, I think asking, "Mr. Evans, what a surprise! What brings you here? I knew she was nervous, her voice told me as much. I was curious and wanted to know the reason for her nervousness, but I was caught off guard by her question.  
---  
Maria POV  
  
When I saw Mr. Evans I was nervous. I wonder does he know something? Is that why he is here? Did he found out that Isabel, Michael and Max are aliens? I had to say something. "Mr. Evans, what a surprise! What brings you here?" I knew my voice revealed how I felt, and that was, that I was nervous. I knew he was caught off guard by my question and I wondered why?  
---  
Max and Isabel POV  
  
Max and Isabel had similar thoughts running through their minds. They were surprised to see their father there. 'What is he doing here?'  
  
When they heard Maria ask what brought him there, they waited for him to answer. When he didn't, they asked again, "Dad, what are you doing here?"  
  
---  
Mr. Evans POV  
  
Mr. Evans didn't know how to answer them. He was a lawyer, but he was still caught off guard. He hadn't expected them to be there.  
  
"I came becau--"  
---  
Liz POV  
  
I knew they would ask questions, I saw how nervous they were. I looked at Maria and I could tell she was nervous, even without hearing her voice. Michael just blended into the shadows just observing, but nervous none-the less. Isabel and Max were scared-- that much I could tell. They were scared that maybe he knew the truth about them, and that's why he was there.  
  
When I heard Maria asked that question I panicked. I hadn't told Mr. Evans that they didn't know but when I saw his eyes, he knew I haven't told them. I also knew he was caught off guard by the question and the others could also tell. I was glad for his silence, but when I heard Isabel and Max ask him the question again, and I heard him beginning to answer, I cut him off.  
  
"I came becau--"  
  
Liz made her presence known. "Mr. Evans, I'm ready to go."  
  
To be continue…  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Title: Secrets  
Author: Gaudicia   
E-mail: acussing_crane@hotmail.com  
ICQ: 101624726  
IM: Gaudy831  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell character except David.   
Category: Liz/Max. Mostly Liz   
Rating: PG  
Summary: Liz has a secret no one knows.   
Distribution: Just ask. This is so I know where to send the other chapters.  
Author notes: You all have to thank Lacy, my beta reader. Lacy does a wonderful job and most important puts up with me. The time line will be a bit different I will be changing something like when Nasedo show up, etc. Please bear with me if I take long with sending out the chapters. This is my first fic, so I'm new at this. I hope you enjoy.  
Feedback: You know the drill. Please, send your comments good or bad.   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Recap:  
When I heard Maria asked that question I panicked. I hadn't told Mr. Evans that they didn't know but when I saw his eyes, he knew I haven't told them. I also knew he was caught off guard by the question and the others could also tell. I was glad for his silence, but when I heard Isabel and Max ask him the question again, and I heard him beginning to answer, I cut him off.  
  
"I came becau--"  
  
Liz made her presence known. "Mr. Evans, I'm ready to go."  
--- On to chapter 4  
Before Mr. Evans could answer Maria stepped forward, "Go where?"  
  
Liz approached Mr. Evans, "I have to help a friend, and Mr. Evans is going to help me do it. So, if you want to stay your welcome to, but when you head out make sure to close the Crashdown."  
  
Max and Isabel were staring at their father silently asking, 'What's going on?'  
But Mr. Evans ignored their questioning stare. He would tell them what and when he could--not now, even dough it wouldn't be much.  
  
"Maybe you should all go to your house, it's late and your parents must be worried." Mr. Evans directed the last part at Maria. Mr. Evans guided his gaze towards Liz, "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Liz left with Mr. Evans without a backward glance.  
---  
After they left. There was an agonizing silence until Max broke it, "Well that was interesting. Since when is Dad the one to help Liz with things?"  
  
Maria heard his question, and remembered a few times she had caught Liz talking with Mr. Evans. She once thought something had happen to one of them, and when she asked Liz she told her it was nothing. "I have heard Liz talking on the phone with your dad, but she never told me the reason as to why."  
  
Everyone was silent since they didn't know what to say; Isabel was determined to change the subject. "What do you guys think of Liz's new attitude?"  
  
Maria thought over the question and voiced her thoughts "Well, Liz was in a bad mood this afternoon, before the guy came over. But she didn't tell me what happened and maybe is this a reason why she was in such a bad mood."  
  
"Well, what could have happened last night, that would put her in that mood. Max was the last one to see her." Michael directed his gaze toward Max as if asking if he knew something about it. When he saw Max bow his head he knew something certainly had happened.  
  
Maria, seeing Max bow his head at Michael's questioning gaze, went into protective friend mode, "What happened last night, Max?"  
  
Max was suddenly nervous, "Last night, I told Liz, I need to take a step back; to regain my balance."  
  
Isabel was angry at Max, "How could you tell her that?"  
  
Maria was just as angry, "Yeah, don't you know that when you say that it the same as saying you want to break up?"  
  
Michael throwing his hands up in the air exasperated. "I just knew you had to do something stupid."  
  
Max was offended, "You guys were the one that told me I couldn't get attached!!"  
  
Isabel irritatedly said, "And you decided to do what we told you??"  
  
Maria was confused, she didn't know what to think of all of this, "Wait a minute. You broke up with Liz because they told you to?"  
  
Max didn't know what to do, he thought that was what Michael and Isabel wanted, "I didn't break up with her, I just told her I needed to take a step back."  
  
"Didn't I just tell you it was the same thing a breaking up?" Max could be so dense sometimes.  
  
Isabel was tired of all this, and decided to break the argument. "Let's head home, we'll talk tomorrow. When we are well rested, and our heads clear."  
  
They didn't argue with her and headed home.  
--  
The ride to the police station was silent and short. They entered and Sheriff Valenti was soon by their side. Liz imagined he had been expecting them.  
  
Sheriff Valenti was the first person to speak, "Mr. Evans, you're Liz Parker's lawyer?"  
  
"Yes, I am."   
  
During the entire exchange Liz was silent, Mr. Evans had told her to let him do the talking. That was the only time the silence was broken, in their ride towards the police station. She had taken the nearest chair, she could find, but didn't stay there for long. In a few minutes, David came out. She got up from her chair, and hugged him.  
  
"You just couldn't wait, you had to get into trouble?" These were the first words out of Liz's mouth as she slapped him upside the head.  
  
David was surprise by Liz's attack. He hadn't expected it, since they were hugging at first, and now he had his arms over his head trying to protect himself from Liz. "Hey, hey, what are you doing, Sist? Leave me alone. What did I do?"  
  
"What did you do?? You were arrested, and you weren't in town for even a whole day!!" Liz exclaimed, wondering how he could be so oblivious.  
  
"But Liz, you can surely forgive, your sweet, wonderful brother, right?" David asked, giving her the puppy dog look he knew she couldn't resist.  
  
"Oh, no! That look isn't going to work!" Liz was trying to ignore how cute he looked, but she still hadn't mastered how to resist that look. So, slowly a smile broke across her face.  
  
David knew he had her. After all this time she still couldn't resist that look.  
  
"Of course, I forgive you. Just don't do it again." Liz hugged him again, thinking actions speak louder than words.  
  
Mr. Evans watched the events that transpired in amusement. It was good to see them together again. He just wasn't sure how the Parkers would react.  
  
Mr. Evans interrupted them; "Lets get going. It's late."  
  
They got in the car and head toward their home.  
"David, where are you staying?" Mr. Evans was sure he couldn't stay with Liz, the Parkers wouldn't allow it.  
  
"I'm staying with Liz tonight." David knew Liz was alone tonight, and there was no way he would leave her like that.  
  
Liz knew there was no use arguing with him, he was in his I'm-the-big-brother-I-have-to-protect-you-mode.  
  
"You know if you ever need a place to stay, just call me." Mr. Evans left it at that. He also knew what David was trying to do, and he was proud of it. He knew Liz wouldn't mind.  
  
They were soon at the Crashdown. As they were getting out Liz turned towards  
Mr. Evans, "Could you not tell Max, Isabel, and the others what happened, or that David is my brother." Liz had felt David didn't want to tell anyone and she wasn't prepare to tell them anything either.  
  
Mr. Evans understood their concern, and assured them he wouldn't tell them, and with that, left.  
  
"Come on, let's go to my room." Liz urged David taking him by his wrists and dragging him upstairs. David was left with no choice, but to follow her. They got ready to sleep. David got in bed with her and we're soon asleep. They trusted each other even though they had been years apart, but they manage to keep in contact. Their 'parents' didn't want them together, because they said he was a bad influence. But they didn't understand that he was just a little mischievous.  
  
David was in a deep sleep, when he was brought out of it by a scream. When he finally registered what was happening he glanced at Liz, and saw that the scream had come from her. She was sweating, and she looked terrified.   
  
He began to shake her to see if it would bring her out of her nightmare. "Liz, come on. Wake up. Liz!" He was finally able to wake her up. He noticed she was disoriented.  
  
He was worried, "Why didn't you tell me, you started to have nightmares again?  
  
Once she was aware of her surroundings, she answered. "I didn't want to worry you, besides you got into trouble, and I thought it wasn't the best time to bring it up."  
  
"How could you think that? You know, you can tell me anything at any time, okay?" David brought her close to him so he could hug her.   
  
"What are they about?"  
  
Liz was thinking of a way to explain them, "Uh, do you remember when I was younger I always had nightmares? Well, I have a feeling they are the same, but I don't remember them. What I see is bits of pieces, but they aren't clear. "  
  
"When did they start?" David was caressing her hair trying to calm her. He could see she was distressed by trying to remember the nightmares.  
  
Liz thought back to those sleepless nights, "A month. Give or take a week." Liz looked at David, and saw that he was in deep thoughts. She wondered what he was thinking about, but didn't say anything. She would wait until he decided to talk.  
  
'A month. That's when I found out the reason why I am here. Could it be that she felt me through our bond? Mom always said we had a special gift, and that Liz was more intone into it.'  
  
"Lets go back to sleep, we'll keep talking in the morning when we are well rested.  
---  
Morning came all too soon. Liz and David were up first thing in the morning, due to the fact they hadn't gotten much sleep, and thought that at this point they wouldn't get much either.  
  
David was making breakfast, "Liz, do you have to work today?"  
  
"No, its my day off," answered from her place near the kitchen counter.  
  
"Great!" David exclaimed. Happy to be able to spend some time with her.  
  
"Liz, did Mr. Evans adopt the kids he found?" It had been a long time seen he had seen, or heard of Mr. Evans, and he was curious to find out what been happening.  
  
"Yeah, they were here yesterday. Their names are Isabel and Max."  
  
David heard the way Liz said the name Max, which such endearment, and couldn't help asking, "Is Max someone special in your life, that I should know about?"  
  
Liz turned bright red. Knowing that in fact Max was someone very special--not only was he an alien, but he was the man she loved. She told David what had transpired between her and Max--omitting the fact that he is an alien. She doesn't keeps secrets from David, but this secret wasn't hers to tell.  
  
"So, just like that. He decides he wants to take a step back without even consulting it with you?" 'No one hurts my little sister.'  
  
"Just like that. " Liz confirmed.  
  
"What he needs is to be taught a lesson? So he can learn not to take you for granted."   
  
David had a mischievous look in his eyes that scared her, but couldn't help asking, "What do you have in mind?"  
  
To be continue…  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Title: Secrets  
Author: Gaudicia   
E-mail: acussing_crane@hotmail.com  
ICQ: 101624726  
IM: Gaudy831  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell character except David.   
Category: Liz/Max   
Rating: PG  
Summary: Liz has a secret no one knows. Its short, but I don't want to give much away.  
Distribution: Just ask. This is so I know where to send the other chapters.  
Author notes: You all have to thank Lacy, my beta reader. Lacy does a wonderful job and most important puts up with me.  
The time line will be a bit different I will be changing something like when Nasedo show up, etc. Please bear with me if I take long with sending out the chapters. This is my first fic, so I'm new at this. I hope you enjoy.  
Feedback: You know the drill. Please, send your comments good or bad.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Liz couldn't believe it; she had been with David for less than a day, and already his mischievous ways were rubbing off on her. What shocked her was the fact that she was actually going to go along with his plan. 'It wouldn't hurt Max to be a little jealous.'  
  
"Liz, you actually don't mind making Max think we are together?" David was thrilled, that she was indeed considering it. On his part it was a test to see if he really was worthy of his sister.  
  
"Yeah, I mean it would be fun, and it would get Max to lose control."   
Liz was thinking that 'It would be nice to make him lose control, he rarely loses it, and I get to know if he really cares about me.'  
  
After they finished discussing what was going to be their plan Liz asked, "What are we going to do today? There are a couple of hours before Dad gets back."  
  
David grab his jacked, "Lets hang out downstairs in the Crashdown and see what we come up with."  
---  
In the Evans house Isabel and Max also made an early start. When they headed to the kitchen they found their parents were already up with breakfast ready. They sat on their respective chairs.   
  
Isabel was curious. She wanted to know why her father helped Liz. "Dad, did you help Liz's friend?"  
"Yes." Mr. Evans knew what they wanted.  
  
"Who was her friend, and what did he do?" Isabel wanted to know what happened last night. She figured she would try with her father first, and if she didn't get any information, she would try with Liz.   
  
Max was very interested in his father's answer, and in anything that had to do with this conversation.  
  
"Isabel, you know I can't tell you that. It's confidential, and you know if I tell you I would be breaking a law, and I would lose my client's trust. Resulting in losing my client, and that's not good for business. Ask Liz if you want to know something." Mr. Evans lectured Isabel gently.  
  
Isabel and Max were both disappointed that they hadn't gotten any information from their father.  
  
Max knew they wouldn't get any information from their father, and left it at that. When they finished cleaning their plates. Max asked, "Iz, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Lets go." Isabel grabbed her purse on her way out.  
---  
Liz and David were seated at a booth. Liz noticed that she hadn't asked him why did he break into the house and why is he here. "David?"  
  
David knew that Liz had something in her mind, which she wanted to get out. He knew her well enough to know that's what her tone of voice indicated it. "What Elizabeth?" David knew she didn't like to be called Elizabeth, but she said he could call her that.  
  
Liz frowned at the name, but let it slide. "I didn't ask last night, because we were tired, and I thought it was a--"  
  
"Liz, just say what you want to say." Patience was never one of his good traits.  
  
"If you hadn't interrupted me, I would have said what I was going to say. Anyway, I wanted to ask you why did you break into that house and why are you here? You know I love you and all, but your coming here was so sudden."  
  
David knew those questions were coming soon, but he wasn't prepared to answer them. He knew she had a right to know, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. "I came because--"  
  
"Hey, Liz. Who is your friend?" Alex came in, and the first thing he saw was Liz with a guy he didn't know. He just had to ask who he was.  
  
"Alex, where have you been? I haven't see you in a while." Liz was happy to see him. He wasn't like the other he wouldn't judge so quickly. 'I know I shouldn't think that about the others, but it's true and I don't blame them. But it's nice to be able to get away from the fact that there are aliens.'  
  
"You saw me two days ago."  
  
"I know. I just seems longer." Liz finally registered that had asked who her companion was, "Alex this is David. David this is Alex"  
  
"Nice to meet you David. So, how do you know Liz?" Alex went straight to the point.  
  
David laughed. He liked Alex immediately, and knew he could count on him to protect Liz, if he couldn't be there for her. 'He's already doing a wonderful job at it.' "We known each other a long time."   
  
"How come Liz hasn't mention you? Alex did not believe his answer.  
  
Liz was the one to answer. "It never came up." Liz saw the look Alex was giving her, "Alex, please trust me. I had enough with the others last night."  
  
"Okay." Alex saw the truth in her eyes. He turned to David, "If Lizzie trust you, then so do I."  
  
After that they talk like they had known each other forever. Except Liz and David were careful not to mention they were brother and sister and Alex and Liz were careful not to mention that three of their friends were aliens.  
---  
Max and Isabel picked Michael and Maria up. They headed towards the Crashdown, even dough it wouldn't open until midday. When they came in, the first thing they noticed was that Liz was already there, but she wasn't alone. Michael, Isabel, and Maria immediately looked; expecting blood shed any minute.   
  
Max's face hardened and his hands clench into fists. The only thing he saw was that guy's arms around Liz's shoulders. It didn't matter that Alex was with them, in fact Max hadn't even notice him, and Liz's joyful laugh didn't help either. But continued to approach the booth anyway.   
---  
Liz told Alex the events that transpired between her and the others--omitting the reason why she was so irritated. David seeing her distress putted his arm around her shoulder, and in that moment Alex said a joke, and that's what Max saw.   
---  
They sat with Liz, Alex and David. Max was the first to speak, his voice was strained, "Liz, who's your friend?"  
  
"David, this is Max, Isabel, Michael, and Maria." Liz pointed to each of them as she said their names, "Guys, this is David."  
  
Michael wanted all the information he could get about this guy. "You're new here, right?"  
  
David saw his suspicion, "More or less."  
  
Isabel saw that Michael was not happy with his answer, and to evade any smart-mouth remarks on Michael's part asked, "When did you get here?"   
  
"Yesterday, in the afternoon." David answered, checking out Isabel.   
  
Liz seeing this elbowed him, causing him to groan, and whispered, "She is taken."   
  
Max saw this and thought that Liz was jealous by David actions. He just wanted to get Liz far away from that guy and say 'she's mine.'  
  
Maria, remembering a rumor she'd heard, decided to notify them. "Did you guys hear that someone tried to break into Mr. Harding's house?"  
  
Michael was the first one to react, "Didn't Mr. Harding recently moved here?"  
  
"Yeah, about a month ago." Alex answered, seeing their looks. He said, "It's not like I am immune to rumors."  
  
Liz threw a knowing gaze in David's direction as if saying, 'So, Mr. Harding's house was the one you broke into.'  
  
They kept talking, and knowing each other leaving out a few facts. They stopped when it was time to open the Crashdown. Maria had a shift, and Liz and David went to make a phone call.  
  
"You call him, Liz." David handed her the phone.  
  
"You are the one that's going to stay with them. So, you should call them." Liz handed him back the phone.  
  
David gave Liz, his puppy dog face and she melt. "Fine!" 'How could he do that? He is supposed to be the older brother.' She dialed Mr. Evans phone number while muttering, "Coward."   
  
David smiled, "What was that Elizabeth?" He knew what she had said.  
  
"Nothing. Now be quiet."   
  
Mr. Evans and Liz talked. They arranged for David to stay at their house. Mrs. Evans didn't have problem with it.  
  
"Bye, Mr. Evans and thank you."  
  
Liz hanged up the phone. "You can stay there, and please behave."  
  
"I always behave."  
  
"Yeah, right?" Liz loved teasing him. She turned serious. "You'll be staying there and as you know Max and Isabel live there and sometimes Michael sleeps over. They are going to ask questions. They are very curious--people."  
  
"Liz, I can handle it. Don't worry about it."  
  
"So, when are you going to answer the question I asked you, before Alex came in?"  
  
Alex interrupted them, "Liz, David, are you still there or did you run off together?"  
  
David answered Liz question, "When we aren't interrupted."  
  
Max had spent the entire morning tensed, and hearing Alex say that didn't help either.   
  
David saw how Max got and laughed.   
  
Liz heard David laughing. "What are you laughing about?"  
  
David got closer to Liz and whispered in her ear, "You had to see how Max got, when he heard Alex say if we ran off together. I can't believe he is jealous and we haven't even done anything!"  
  
Liz couldn't help, but smile. She knew Max cared for her, but sometimes that was hard to believe especially when you have the best night of your life and then decides he wants to take a step back. She sat in their booth again and David sat next to her and put his arm around her. Liz knew what he was trying to do.  
  
Max was going to say something about that when Maria rushed in. "Liz, we have a problem 500 dollars is missing! What are we going to do, your father comes home today!?  
  
To be continue…  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Title: Secrets  
Author: Gaudicia   
E-mail: acussing_crane@hotmail.com  
ICQ: 101624726  
IM: Gaudy831  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell character except David.   
Category: Liz/Max   
Rating: PG  
Summary: Liz has a secret no one knows. Its short, but I don't want to give much away.  
Distribution: Just ask. This is so I know where to send the other chapters.  
Author notes: You all have to thank Julie and Lacy, my beta reader. Lacy does a wonderful job and most important puts up with me.  
Authors note 2: The time line will be a bit different I will be changing something like when Nasedo show up and Liz meet Maria and Alex when she was 8 years old and Max first saw her at that age also. (I wanted to clear this up)   
Authors note 3: Please bear with me if I take long with sending out the chapters. This is my first fic, so I'm new at this. I hope you enjoy.  
Feedback: You know the drill. Please, send your comments good or bad.  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Liz had forgotten that Maria would be the one to open the cash register. "I know that there is some money missing." Liz knew the consequences of taking the money now she had to face them, "I took the money."  
  
"Why?" Maria was at a loss for words. Liz had never done anything like that.  
  
"I needed it. Don't worry. I will tell Dad about it." Liz felt guilty about taking the money. 'There was no other way.' But that thought didn't seem to make it better. David felt and saw her guilt. He knew it was his fault. He squeezed her hand trying to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.  
  
Everyone was in shock, that Liz would do something so not like her. Max, who was controlling his rage when he saw David squeeze her hand, said, "Liz, why didn't you come to me, or any of us? We would have helped you."  
  
"It wasn't your problem." They were taken aback with Liz's response. She had been there for them and vice-versa. She had argued with them when they wouldn't let her or Maria in on what was going on; and now that she was the one that needed help, she wouldn't let them in.   
  
"Liz, I know we haven't been the best of friends, but you know you can count on us, right?" Isabel wanted her to know that she could count on them.  
  
"I know." Liz didn't say anymore, and the booth was overcome by silence.  
  
Maria excused herself and went to work. She didn't know what to think of Liz's behavior. None of them knew what to think of her behavior. They left, leaving Liz and David alone.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me where you got the money?" David didn't want to cause any trouble between Liz and their 'parents'.  
  
"I was tired and I kind of forgot."   
  
"You should have told me." David gave her a stern look.  
  
"I know." Liz changed the subject, "Come on, we have to get to the Evans' house." They got up from their booth and went towards their destination.  
---  
Max and Isabel were going to drop Michael off. Max was silent during the ride. He was thinking, about how could they found out why Liz asked their father help.  
  
When they parked in front of Michael apartments, Max thought it would be a good time to voice his thoughts. "Iz, Michael, I have an idea as to how we can find out what our dad has done to help Liz." This got both Michael's and Isabel's attention.  
  
"How is that?" Michael gave into his curiosity.  
  
"Well, as you know, Dad keeps some of his files in the house. So, when no one's home we could look around and see if we find anything about Liz."  
  
"Max, if Dad ever finds out--we are in trouble. We could lose his trust, and as a matter of fact we could also lose Liz's trust." Isabel didn't like the idea of going through her parent's things.   
  
"We can be careful." Max said, trying to ease Isabel.  
  
"What if the papers aren't there?" Michael said, thinking that most of his files were in his office.  
  
"Well, Michael that's where you come in. You can go to his office."  
  
Isabel is worried. Max would have never gone to this extreme. "Max, are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
"Yeah. We have to help her and I have a feeling there are things that I don't know about her." Max was desperate. He loves Liz with his whole heart, body and soul. 'I love her, but I can't help this feeling that she has been keeping secrets.'  
  
Michael had a smirk as he thought about the possibilities of Max's course of action. He couldn't help but ask, "Are you sure that's it, or the fact that the new guy, David, was all over her?"  
  
Max ignored Michael. Max knew he was right. He couldn't help it, he felt like killing the guy. When he told Liz he wanted to take a step back. He hadn't thought how this would have affected her. He just thought about himself. He was scared at how much he cared for Liz. He thought that when he decided he wanted to go back to her she would be there waiting, and now it seems it won't be that way. He had taken her for granted and now he was paying the consequences.  
  
Isabel smiled at Michael's question, but stayed at the matter at hand. "Max, since you are sure this is what you want. When do we do it?"  
  
Max was brought out of his thoughts by Isabel's question. "We do it today. Since Mom and Dad have a meeting tonight. " Max turned his attention towards Michael, "Are you up to sleeping over?"  
"Okay."   
  
They got into the jeep again and headed towards their home. When they got there they saw their parents were still there.   
  
Michael looked at Max and Isabel, "What are we going to do now?"  
  
Isabel seeing Max frustrated looked answered, "Lets wait and see if they go."  
  
Mrs. Evans saw them. "What are you doing outside? Come on in. We have visitors."  
  
Max was the one to answer. "In a minute, Mom!" "Come on. Lets go in."  
  
When they entered, the first thing they saw was Liz and David were there.  
  
Isabel was the first to recover. "Liz, weren't your parents getting back, today?"  
  
Liz was setting the table. "They called and said they would get back, tonight."  
  
Mrs. Evans remembered that they didn't know David. "Michael, Iz, Max this is David. David, Iz and Max are my kids and Michael is like one of my kids also." Mrs. Evans looked affectionately at Michael. Making him uncomfortable in the process.  
  
"We met him this morning." Max sent David a glare.   
  
Mrs. Evans seeing this chuckled. His jealousy was so obvious. 'If he only knew.' Mrs. Evans was one of the other people who knew Liz secrets. Mr. and Mrs. Evans, the Parkers for obvious reason and the people David stayed with, were the only one's who knew besides Liz and David.  
  
"Great! He will be staying with us for a while." After Mrs. Evans informed them, they proceeded to have dinner.  
  
Mrs. Evans sensed the tension between the children and thought that maybe a polite conversation was in order. "David, how is Sarah doing?"  
  
Liz paid close attention to David also wanting to know the answer to it.  
  
David dropped his gaze, "Sarah, well, she hasn't been okay." Liz saw how difficult it was to David to talk about her so she grab and squeeze his hand. This gave David a bit of strength to continue, "After Hector died, she went into depression and started drinking and turned into an alcoholic. I tried taking her to the doctors, but she wouldn't have it. She kicked me out." David finished with a sigh.  
  
Liz had tears in her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
David was depressed, "I wrote to you and I said what had been happening in the letters."  
  
Liz was confused, "David, I never got any letters!" She was devastated. She hadn't been there for him, when he needed her. She wondered, why she hadn't felt it through their bond?   
  
"Liz, forget about it. It's in the past." David didn't want her to feel bad.  
  
Liz saw something in his eyes, but couldn't figured out what it was. Suddenly she noticed that she hadn't felt any of his feelings, and knew why she hadn't felt his despair when he was going through those hard times. "David, I just know how much you cared for your godparents. They raised you. They were practically your parents and I wanted to be there when you needed me."  
  
The Evans didn't dare to intrude; they felt out of place. It seemed Liz and David had forgotten they had company. Isabel, Michael and Max were surprise by the tightness that could be seen between them. It was as if Liz could feel his pain.  
  
Max not being able to handle the affection they were so openly showing--cleared his throat, bringing Liz and David out of their private world. Mrs. Evans heard him and glared at Max and said before Max could said anything stupid, "I'm sorry, David. I hadn't heard anything."  
  
"It's okay, Sarah talked a lot about you and your high school days."  
  
"She did? I hope it wasn't the embarrassing moments." Mrs. Evans joyful laugh filled the room.  
  
Mr. Evans came into the room. Hearing his wife's joyful laugh. He asked, "What did I miss? Sorry, I'm late. I got held up with a case."  
  
"It's okay, sweetheart. David was just telling me that Sarah used to tell him story about when we were in high school."  
  
"Those were great times." And that's how it went they talk about they're time in high school, about Sarah and Hector. Max, Isabel, Michael, David and Liz listened attentively, not wanting to miss a thing. Max, Michael and Isabel listened, because they wanted to know all they could about David and the people who raised him. Liz and David listened because they heard of the happy times their parents had.   
  
They talked until Liz said, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Evans, but I have to go. It's late and my parents are probably already home. Thanks for taking David in. He can be a handful."  
  
"Dear, it's okay. Remember you can come here any time and we'll be here to help you." Mrs. Evans gave her a hug. While Mr. Evans nodded his agreement.   
  
Liz turned to David and hugged him. "Behave and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Liz scolded David.  
  
"Yes, mother." David teased Liz.  
  
Liz looked at Michael, Max and Isabel, "See you at school tomorrow."  
  
Max was moving towards Liz to accompany her to the door, but David made it first. Max stormed out of the room towards his bedroom.  
  
Mrs. Evans wanted to laugh out loud. She knew what David was trying to do. 'I think it's working very well. If Max only knew David was Liz's brother.'  
  
"David follow me, you'll have the guest room." Mrs. Evans said as she opened the bedroom door, "I'll leave you, so you can settle in."  
  
David went straight to bed and instantly fell asleep.  
---  
Isabel and Michael went to Max bedroom.   
  
Isabel sat on the edge of the bed. "When are we going to look through Dad's files?"   
  
"Tonight. Everyone will be distracted by the fact that we have a 'guest'." Max said bitterly.   
  
Michael let out a chuckle. He couldn't help it. He had never seen Max act so childlike. 'It's so obvious Max is jealous.'  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Max asked exasperatedly.  
  
They were interrupted by a knock. Mr. Evans had come to check up on them. "It's late. We are going to sleep. So keep it down and don't stay up too late."  
  
"How long do we wait until we can go downstairs?" Michael ignored Max previous question.   
  
"Let's get some sleep and around 2:00a.m., we'll head to his office." Max gave Michael a sleeping bag and Isabel head towards her room.  
  
At 2:00a.m they were up already. Isabel came to Max room and from there the sneak down towards their fathers office.  
  
Michael and Max were searching through Mr. Evans things. When Isabel knocked the lamp off the desk, sending it crashing to the floor.  
  
Mr. Evans had come down to look for something in the kitchen. When he heard a loud crash coming from his office. When he went to his office and turned on the light. He saw Max, Michael and Isabel going through his files.  
  
"What are you doing!?"  
  
To be continue…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Title: Secrets  
Author: Gaudicia   
E-mail: acussing_crane@hotmail.com  
ICQ: 101624726  
IM: Gaudy831  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell character except David.   
Category: Liz/Max   
Rating: PG  
Summary: Liz has a secret no one knows. Its short, but I don't want to give much away.  
Distribution: Just ask. This is so I know where to send the other chapters.  
Author notes: You all have to thank Julie and Lacy, my beta reader. Lacy does a wonderful job and most important puts up with me.  
Authors note 2: The time line will be a bit different I will be changing something like when Nasedo show up and Liz meet Maria and Alex when she was 8 years old and Max first saw her at that age also. (I wanted to clear this up)   
Authors note 3: Please bear with me if I take long with sending out the chapters. This is my first fic, so I'm new at this. I hope you enjoy.  
Feedback: You know the drill. Please, send your comments good or bad.  
  
Chapter 7a  
  
  
"Dad! Mr. Evans!" Michael, Max, and Isabel exclaimed, surprise that they were caught.   
  
Mr. Evans got closer to them. "I asked you, what are you doing here?"   
  
"We-ll, we-we are looking for so-me things." It was the only thing Max could get out.  
  
"Well, there isn't anything of yours in here. That means you don't have to look for anything in here." Mr. Evans said, as he took a file from Max hands.  
  
Isabel spoke, for the first time since being caught, "Dad, we are sorry."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Evans we'll clean things and organize them." Michael wanted to relieve the tension.  
  
"No, I'll do it. Go to your rooms we'll talk tomorrow." Mr. Evans was barely containing his anger.  
  
"Dad--" Isabel started.  
  
"I said, we'll talk tomorrow." Mr. Evans didn't look at them. He was too angry and he feared he would say something he would regret later.   
  
When they left the room. Mr. Evans went to his briefcase and took a file labeled: "Elizabeth Parker Adopted by Nancy and Jeff Parker." He reviewed it to see if all it's contents were in order and then he put them in the safe that was under the wooden floor. After he makes sure everything was organized again. He went to his room, thinking, 'What will I do with Isabel, Max, and Michael?'  
---  
When they got to Max's room, Isabel started rambling. "Max, we are in big trouble. I told you we would get in trouble with Dad, but nooo, you had to look around his files."  
  
"I can't believe we have broken into the Sheriff's office, we have snuck around and we haven't been caught, until now, and by your father." Michael stated ironically.  
  
Max just groaned and listened to the ramble. The ramble was stopped by a knock in the door. Max sat straight. "Come in."   
  
David came in. "Could you keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep." To Max's benefit he added, "Elizabeth wouldn't appreciate me visiting her with dark circles under my eyes." With that said, he left, 'It wasn't enough that I've been restless tonight and couldn't get much sleep. I have to stand their chatter?'  
  
"Who does he think he is? How come he gets to call her Elizabeth? He should call her Liz like the rest of us." Max was talking gibberish.  
  
"Max, shut up!" Max was driving Isabel crazy with his gibberish.  
  
Once Michael got over his amusement of watching Max, "Lets go to sleep. We'll need our rest for tomorrow, so lets not waste these few hours of sleep. Remember your dad…" He didn't have to say anymore. They stop talking and they quiet down.  
  
"I'm going to my bedroom. I need my beauty sleep. Goodnight."   
  
"Can you believe that guy?" Max asked at he got ready for bed again.  
  
Michael was taking his place on the floor, "Maxwell, just leave it alone and go to sleep."   
  
"But--" Max never got to finish, because he was attacked by a flying pillow.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
Michael shifted trying to get comfortable; "So you can shut up, and let me get some sleep."  
---  
When Liz got to her house, Maria's shift had ended, and her parents were already there.  
  
Mrs. Parker embraced Liz. "Liz, where have you been? We were worried sick about you."   
  
Mr. Parker also came closer to them, "Liz, you should know better than that."  
  
Liz sighed, "I know. I'm sorry. I was at the Evans house. They invited me to stay for dinner. I was going to say no, but she said that she had already made enough for me and that I couldn't go."  
  
Mr. Parker hugged Liz when Nancy finally let her go, "Liz, next time call, or tell someone where you are going."  
  
Liz untangled her from her father arms, "Okay, Dad. I'm going to freshen up."  
  
Liz went to her room and took a bath. She was getting ready to go downstairs again. During all that time there was only one thought going through her head, 'How am I going to tell dad that I took 500 dollars? And what do I tell him when he asks why?' With those thoughts still in her mind she went to talk with her parents. When she got to the living room her mother was sitting on the sofa and her father was pacing the room. She could feel the tension in the air and the living room seemed darker than earlier.  
  
"What's wrong?" Liz was worried. She could see her parent's distress.  
  
Mr. Parker stop pacing, "Liz, why are there 500 dollars missing?"  
  
To be continued…  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Title: Secrets  
Author: Gaudicia   
E-mail: acussing_crane@hotmail.com  
ICQ: 101624726  
IM: Gaudy831  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell character except David.   
Category: Liz/Max   
Rating: PG  
Summary: Liz has a secret no one knows. Its short, but I don't want to give much away.  
Distribution: Just ask. This is so I know where to send the other chapters.  
Author notes: You all have to thank Julie and Lacy, my beta reader. Lacy does a wonderful job and most important puts up with me.  
Authors note 2: The time line will be a bit different I will be changing something like when Nasedo show up and Liz meet Maria and Alex when she was 8 years old and Max first saw her at that age also. (I wanted to clear this up)   
Authors note 3: Please bear with me if I take long with sending out the chapters. This is my first fic, so I'm new at this. I hope you enjoy.  
Feedback: You know the drill. Please, send your comments good or bad.  
  
Chapter 7b  
  
  
"What-How--" Liz was shuttering. She could see her father was enraged.  
  
"Well, I just happen to be checking the books when I found 500 dollar missing." Mrs. Parker was going to say something but Mr. Parker continued, "When I called Maria, and asked her about the money she told me she didn't know what happened to it. She was on the verge of hysterics. That's how I knew something was wrong. She finally blurted out that you took it. Why!?" Mr. Parker was furious. 'Why would Liz do something like this? She had never done anything like this before. Why now?'  
  
Liz was silent. She didn't know how or what to answer. She was scared; her father was usually the calmest between him and her mother.   
  
"Aren't you going to say anything in your favor, Liz? Liz sit down." Her mother's voice, filled with disappointment, reached her ears.  
  
Liz lifted her gaze from the floor and sat in the nearest chair she could find, "Yes, I took the money. I'm not going to deny it."  
  
"Why?" Came Mrs. Parker stern voice.  
  
"I needed to help a friend." Liz answered.  
  
Mr. Parker looked at Liz, "What friend?"   
  
"A friend that needed help."  
  
"Liz, your smart mouth remarks won't help you." Mr. Parker stated and began pacing again.  
  
"Liz, was it Max you had to help? Tell me! Ever since you started hanging out with that boy, you have changed. You are always late; you don't complete your shifts, needed I go on? I knew he was trouble. I have always told you not to get attached to other people." Mrs. Parker didn't like the fact that Liz was so close to that boy.  
  
"No, Max wasn't the one that needed my help. Mom, you don't like the fact that I actually have friends." Liz nearly screamed.  
  
"Liz, you should respect your mother. We want you to have friends." Mr. Parker tried to sooth Liz.  
  
Liz interrupted him, "Yeah, you let me have friends. Just don't get to attached and don't tell them my secret, right?" Liz didn't let them answered, "Because that's what it is, 'my secret', not yours!"  
  
"Liz, we just want was best for you." Mr. Parker approached her and patted her head.  
  
"Hiding myself is was best for me. My friends, they don't even know I was adopted."  
  
Mrs. Parker interrupted them, seeing that they were getting sidetracked. She didn't like to acknowledge that Liz was adopted. She wanted to get them out off of that track. "We are missing the point. Liz, all we want to know who was the friend you had to help. Is that so much to ask?"  
  
Liz just looked at her parents. She wouldn't say anything.   
  
"Liz, you know you are making this more complicated than it already is?" Mr. Parker had to try and see if he could get any information. 'She can be stubborn when she wants to.'  
  
"I'll pay back the 500 dollars," was the only thing Liz said.  
  
"Yes, you will. Starting tomorrow. You'll come here straight from school. That's when your shift will begin and it will end at closing time. You will work the whole week even Sunday, with no pay. You can't go out with your 'friends', you can't use the phone. The only time you will see your friends will be at school." Mrs. Parker continued to tell Liz how her punishment was going to be, not caring it was a school night. When they were done Liz went to her room and tried to get some sleep.  
---  
"Max get up. We have to talk to Dad." Max heard Isabel's voice very far away.  
  
"Maaaxx, get up! We have to talk to Dad." Isabel most likely screamed, again.  
  
"Yeah, Maxwell. Let's go and face the music. Besides you can't oversleep. Because last night I told you to get some rest, and all you did was babble about Liz and David." Michael said smirking.   
  
Max groaned and got up from the bed, "Wipe that smirk out off your face, Michael."   
  
When Max finished getting ready they went downstairs to the kitchen. Isabel approached her mother. "Mom, where's Dad?"  
  
Mrs. Evans turned from her place in front of the stove; "He had a meeting." When she saw their questioning looks, she added, "He told me the he would speak with you later this afternoon, and that Michael better come also. You better get going. You don't want to be late."   
  
Max and Isabel gave their mother a kiss and a hug and said, "See you later."   
  
When Isabel stepped out of the kitchen, she bumped into David. "Good morning."  
  
David just mumbled, "To you maybe," and went into the kitchen.  
  
Max's eyes darkened at the sight of David. Michael seeing this said, "Forget about him." Michael didn't like school, but he didn't want to have to listen to Max go on and on about David and Liz.   
  
The last Mrs. Evans heard was Isabel comment; "Can you believe how rude he is?" Followed by Michael's yell, "Bye, Mrs. Evans."  
---  
Liz was awakened by her alarm clock. When she saw the hour, she jumped out of her bed and began to get ready. She didn't even bother to look at herself when she passed the mirror. When she completed her task, she headed downstairs. She slowed her pace, when she saw her mother and father on the couch. She could still feel last night's tension and she doubted it would go away anytime soon.   
  
Liz approached her parents; "I'm going to school now."   
  
Mrs. Evans looked at Liz with disappointment in her eyes, "Just remember to come here straight from school."  
  
Liz answered stiffly, "I remember."  
  
She didn't know how she got to school. Between her parents and the nightmares, she hadn't gotten much sleep. She hated those nightmares; the only thing she could remember was a coffin being lowered into the ground, and great despair and sadness.   
  
Maria brought her out of her thoughts. "Oh, my God. Liz what happened to you? You look awful."  
  
"Missed your beauty sleep?" Alex asked, concerned for his friend.  
  
Maria didn't let Liz answer either of the questions, because she suddenly jumped into Liz arms and began hugging her, "Liz, I'm so sorry. I panicked, and just blurted out everything. I didn't mean to tell your parents."  
  
"I don't get a hug? Because I--" Alex didn't get to finish his question, because he was crushed by the two girls and put on a death grip. A group of student passed by then and they heard them mutter, "Weirdoes." They didn't care. They were happy to be together.  
  
Liz let them loose, and looked at Maria. "It's okay, Maria. I had to deal with it anyway."  
  
"But Liz, are you sure? You look like something the cat dragged in." Maria exclaimed, unsure as how to take Liz's previous reassurance.  
  
Liz sighed. They could be persistent when they wanted to. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm okay. Maria, you sure know how to lift one's spirit."  
  
Alex wrapped his arms around Liz. "Maria, has a point, Liz. You don't look too well."  
  
Liz leaned on Alex's embrace, "It's just things--aren't exactly easy these few days, and I haven't been getting much sleep lately."  
  
"Do those sleepless night have anything to do with a certain Czech who wanted to take a step back?" Maria asked, as she looked at her and then let her gaze linger around. Max, Michael, and Isabel had gotten there just about the same time as Liz.  
  
Liz's cheeks turned bright red, and she got closer to Alex, not wanting to answer Maria's question. She may be having nightmares, and she may be worried about David, but she also missed Max. She couldn't help but think that if he knew what was going on, things would be better.  
  
Maria let Liz's silence pass. She didn't need her to answer. Liz's blush said it all. They began to head inside the school.  
  
Max, Michael, and Isabel waited a few minutes before joining them. They had seen that Maria, Liz, and Alex where in a deep conversation, and they didn't want to intrude. Thinking that they may be able to get some information.  
  
Michael unconsciously went to Maria's side, "Hey."  
  
Max glanced at Liz, and interrupted any reply Maria could have given, "We wanted to ask you, guys, if we could meet at lunch in our usual bench?"  
  
"Sure," was their immediate answer.  
  
Max adjusted his books, and with a last glance towards Liz's direction, said, "Okay, we'll see you later."  
  
Before Max could go, Isabel exclaimed forgetting she was jealous of the way Alex had his arm wrap around Liz, "Oh, my god, Liz. You look awful."  
  
Liz tilted her head, "Thanks, Isabel. I just haven't gotten much sleep. That's all." Every time, she remembers her nightmare a chill goes through her.  
  
Max listened attentively. He was concerned. He hadn't really had a good look at Liz, but now that Isabel mentioned it, and Liz moved to answer Isabel's question it made it easier for him to examine her. He saw that she really didn't look to well. She had dark circles under her eyes and she looked a little pale.  
  
Michael seeing how worried Maria was intervened, "Maybe you should go home, and get some rest."  
  
Liz was thankful for their support. It made her forget her problems for a little while. She was glad that they weren't questioning her like before. "Michael, I like the idea. But I can't miss school. Besides it isn't that big of a deal."  
  
Max decided to put his input in this matter, "Not a big of a deal, Liz!"  
  
Liz was tired of all the commotion, "Fine, I'll rest when I get home, okay?" Thinking 'Well that is if my parents let me.'  
  
Alex dropped his arm from around her, "Okay. You just be sure, you rest."  
  
Alex knew that Liz was irritated by their concern, so he decided to end the discussion.  
  
Maria heard the bell, which indicated that they were late. "Let's go. We are late, so much for getting here early."  
  
All of them were late to their classes, luckily they went unnoticed by their teacher's.   
  
When Bio came, Liz was too tired to even try to hide from Max just how tired she really was. She was emotionally and physically tired. She sighed as she took her seat near Max. 'Just a few more hours, and I can go home.' She groaned when she remembered she had to work. She was looking for her notebook in her backpack when she heard Max asked her a question.  
  
Max, hearing Liz groan, directed his gaze towards her. "Are you okay?"  
  
Liz looked up from her backpack. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just remembered something."  
  
"Okay," Max was unhappy by the lack of conversation. When he was going to mention it to her, the teacher came in. So he let it slide. They were so busy taking note's that they didn't notice that Liz had fallen asleep.  
  
Liz was too tired to even pay attention to what the teacher was saying. She drifted into sleep. She felt a chill, and it was dark. She felt loneliness and despair. She was terrified. With the feeling alone she knew she was having the same nightmare again. What scared her the most was the emptiness and loneliness she felt. The next thing that came was a coffin being lowered into the ground.  
  
The students and teacher were interrupted by a loud scream. "Noooo! Please come back! Don't leave me!!!"  
  
Max immediately looked at Liz. She had a look on her face that indicated just how terrified she was. He began to shake her. "Liz, wake up," He repeated over and over again.  
  
The teacher immediately went to their side, "Liz, are you okay?"  
  
Liz was disorientated but managed a shaky answer, "Yeah."   
  
"Maybe you should go to the nurse." Mrs. Johnson was clearly not convinced.   
  
"I'm fine." Liz stated more firmly. She didn't want to go there, because they would surely called her parents.  
  
Mrs. Johnson let her be, "Okay, but if you need to go to the nurse, just say so."  
  
Liz, relieved, answered. "I will. Thank you."  
  
Max was not easily fooled. "Liz, are you sure?"  
  
Liz didn't like it when they fussed over her. "Yes, I'm sure."  
  
Max took her hand in his. "Liz, you are visibly shaking."  
  
Liz ignored him, and slipped her hand out of his, and began to take notes. Through the rest of the day, the only thing people would talk was about the event during Bio. By lunchtime everyone knew of the events. Liz wanted some time to herself, but she remembered the meting. When she got there, the others were already there. She had gone to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face in hopes that it would erase any trace of just how tired she was. It seem that those late and sleepless nights where catching up with her.  
  
Maria was the first one to see her. She got up from her seat and hugged Liz. "We heard what happened. Are you sure, you are okay?"  
  
"I'm okay. Like I said before, it's just lack of rest," Liz said, trying to reassure Maria.  
  
Maria and Liz neared the bench. Liz sat between Alex, and Maria. Like using them as shield to protect them from the Czechs. She knew she had nothing to fear, but she didn't want to be asked again if she was okay. They gave her sympathetic looks but didn't say anything. She was grateful for that.  
  
They were going to start when suddenly Liz stood up.  
  
Maria being concerned for her friend asked. "What's wrong, Liz?"  
  
Liz began to get her things. "Nothing. I have to go," with that said, she left.  
  
When they looked towards the direction she was headed they saw that David was waving at her. They were surprised that Liz would leave like that, just by the sight of him. They were even more surprise when they hear a growl coming from Max. Max's blood boiled. 'She left them. So, she could go to him!'  
---  
Liz hugged David. "What are you doing here?"  
  
David led her to his car. "I came to get you. So, we could talk."  
  
Liz buckled her seatbelt. "Where did you get this car?"  
  
"It's mine," was his short answer.  
  
Liz adjusted her hair. "Where are we going?"   
  
"You'll see when we get there."  
  
Liz looked at him incredulously. "You do know that I have to go to school, right?" He didn't answer, he just kept driving. Liz, seeing he wasn't going to make much of conversation, drifted to sleep.   
  
She was awakened by David. "Liz, we are here."  
  
When she saw where they were, she asked. "David, what are we doing here?"  
  
He grabbed her hand. "Come on. Let's go."  
  
"No, no, no! David, I'm not going in there!" Liz was on the verge of hysterics. She kept pulling her arm, trying to get out of his grasp.  
  
"Liz, come on. You will have to face what's here some day," David said trying to calm her, "Come on." He turned her around, and she was left facing the sign that said, "Welcome to Roswell Cemetery"  
  
  
To be continued…   
  



	9. Default Chapter Title

Title: Secrets  
Author: Gaudicia   
E-mail: acussing_crane@hotmail.com  
ICQ: 101624726  
IM: Gaudy831  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell character except David.   
Category: Liz/Max   
Rating: PG  
Summary: Liz has a secret no one knows. Its short, but I don't want to give much away.  
Distribution: Just ask. This is so I know where to send the other chapters.  
Author notes: You all have to thank Julie and Lacy, my beta reader. Lacy does a wonderful job and most important puts up with me.  
Authors note 2: The time line will be a bit different I will be changing something like when Nasedo show up and Liz meet Maria and Alex when she was 8 years old and Max first saw her at that age also. (I wanted to clear this up)   
Authors note 3: Please bear with me if I take long with sending out the chapters. This is my first fic, so I'm new at this. I hope you enjoy.  
Feedback: You know the drill. Please, send your comments good or bad.  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Liz took a deep breath and a step closer to the entrance of the cemetery. "Okay, I'll go in. But what are we doing here? Why are we even here?" Liz turned when David didn't answered. She saw that he was looking for something in the back of the car. "What are you looking for?"  
  
David, instead of answering, handed her a shovel. Liz looked at the shovel incredulously. "What's this for, David?"  
  
David grabbed his shovel, two pairs of gloves, two flashlights, and some water. "To dig. What else are shovels for?"   
  
David started to walk towards the graveyard. Liz stayed behind processing the new knowledge. When she was able to process it, she managed to catch up with him. "To dig, what? David! To dig, what?"  
  
David stopped and turned. "Elizabeth, we are in a graveyard. You tell me, what else is there to dig?"  
  
"David, you got to be kidding, right? You got me out of school, so, we could dig! David, I thought you were going to give me some answers."  
  
"After we dig. I'll answer." David continued to make his way around the graveyard.  
  
Liz looked around, and there wasn't a living soul except them. It looked as if no one came here. The grass was tall and it made it difficult to walk. It could be seen that the graveyard wasn't taken care of. It was daylight, but it seemed darker inside of the graveyard. The cemetery had been closed for some years now. Liz expected a ghost to pop up. 'Aliens live in Roswell, why not ghosts too?'   
  
Liz had been distracted. She didn't noticed when David stopped, so she bumped into him. She saw where they stopped. Her earlier feelings resurfaced, and she whispered, "David, what are you going to do? You are not going to do what I thinking you're going to do?"   
  
David put the shovel near the headstone. "If your thinking that this is the grave we are going to dig, then yes, that's what we are going to do."  
  
Liz started to tremble. "David, you can't be serious!"  
  
David sat on the ground and patted the side next to him. "Liz, sit next to me. We'll rest for a little while until you calm down. --"  
  
Liz began to pace, "Until, I calm down? David, news flash! I am not going to calm down! You want us to dig our mother's grave!"  
  
David glared at Liz from his place on the ground. "Liz, this affects me too. I'll explain. Liz, please do this for me. You'll understand."  
  
Liz felt he was telling the truth, but that didn't made easier or right for that matter. Liz calmed down. "Fine…"  
  
There still was tension between them. David hated when they fought. "Liz, why don't you tell me what's got you so cranky, and startled since I picked you up at school?"  
  
Liz hesitated for a moment. "I fell asleep in class-" Liz didn't get to finish because she was interrupted by David's laughter. "What's so funny!?"  
  
David was bent over holding his sides. "You fell asleep in class!"  
  
Liz crossed her arms and huffed. "Well, if I hadn't to explain why 500 dollars are missing. I would have gotten some sleep."   
  
At hearing this David sobered up immediately. "What happened?"  
  
Liz sighed not to happy about reliving last night event. "Let's just say they didn't take it well, and were discussing how I was going to pay them."  
  
David knew there was something more. "Is this why you were in a cranky mood?"  
  
Liz dropped her gaze to the floor. "I had a nightmare--when I fell asleep." Liz saw his questioning look. "You know the nightmare I've been having? Well, they are about the funeral. I think they've been trying to tell me something, but I can't think of what they could possibly mean," Liz finished frustrated.  
  
David got up and hugged her. "I know what you mean. Liz, maybe looking here will help us understand some things. Let's start digging."  
  
Liz started to dig. All her thoughts about an argument, or going to work left her mind, since there was no use. He wouldn't change his mind. She had to be used to this turn of events. First, she discovered there were real aliens in Roswell, then she had to evade FBI agents, the Sheriff, etc. Well, digging a grave had to be a piece of cake. It was very late at night when they finally were able to reach the coffin.   
  
Liz put all thoughts about her nightmares in the back of her mind. "Are you going to open it?"  
  
David hesitated for a moment. "Yeah," he bend down and tried to open in, "A little help will be good."  
  
"Okay," Liz got inside of the hole.  
  
"At the count of three we pull." David seeing Liz nod started to count, "One… two…three…pull." The coffin opened. When they looked inside it was empty.   
  
Liz looked like she was about to faint. "Aren't there supposed to be rest of the body?" She saw David hesitant nod. "Then why aren't there any? There isn't even dust!" Liz started to tremble, "You knew we wouldn't find anything, didn't you!? She alive! Isn't she!?"   
  
David saw she was about to panic. 'I should have warned her. I didn't think what this would do to her.' David got closer to Liz, and took her by the arms. "Liz, calm down. This isn't good for you. You have to calm down so I can explain."  
  
Liz was able to come out of her reverie. "So explain."  
  
"Liz, I think we better get things straight. First, you should know that she isn't alive, but before I start telling you more. I have to close the hole, because it may take a while." David closed the coffin. David noticed how tired she looked. "You can rest for a while."  
  
Liz grabbed the shovel again. "I can help. The faster we finish here, the faster you can start explaining." She wanted to get this done as soon as possible. When they finished it was beyond late. She knew her parents would have a field day with this.  
---  
After Liz left, and it was clear she wasn't coming back. Max, Isabel, Michael, Maria, and Alex spend the rest of the afternoon trying to excuse her with her teachers. Thankfully, due to the event during Biology they easily believed the excuse that she wasn't feeling well, and went home.   
  
They decided to meet at the Crashdown, and see if they could find Liz. The Crashdown was their first destination. When they got there, Liz was no where to be seen. Maria had found out that she hadn't been there since this morning.  
  
Max was worried. "Where can she be?" No one knew how to answer.  
  
"Something is definitely going on. I mean, have you seen Liz's parents? They are mad." Michael said, not helping at all.  
  
Isabel was tired and worried. "We should get home. It's late. Mom and Dad must be worried." Isabel seeing Max was reluctant to leave added. "We can see if David is there-" Max didn't let her finish when he was heading towards the exit.  
  
Isabel stayed behind. "Call us, if you hear anything."  
  
Alex, not seeing the use of staying there said, "We should also go home. Maria, we can call later, and ask. I'm also worried about her, but we can't stay here all day. I'll drive you guys home."  
  
When Isabel and Max got home their father was sitting on the couch, obviously waiting for them.  
  
Mr. Evans got up from the couch. "I've been waiting for you. Where's Michael?"  
  
Max answered quietly. "He stayed with Maria, at the Crashdown."  
  
Mr. Evans signaled towards the couch. "Take a seat." Max and Isabel took their seats without complaint, and waited for their father to start speaking.  
  
Mr. Evans began to pace. "I want an explanation, and it better be a good one."  
  
"We were-are--concerned about Liz. She hasn't been herself lately. She won't talk to us; I mean really talk to us. She won't tell us who her friend is, or anything at all." Max stated. Isabel stayed silent the whole time, 'Max was the one that got us into trouble. Let him be the one to deal with it.'  
  
Mr. Evans shook his head. "Max, that's not good enough. What does this have to do with you looking through my files?"  
  
"We--I--wanted to know why she called you for help."   
  
Mr. Evans sat on the sofa. "Max, haven't you thought that maybe she needed an advice? And why hasn't she told you what's wrong? Max, perhaps she isn't ready to tell you whatever is going on. Maybe she needs time. Who knows what she needs!? But I bet when she finds it and she is ready, she will tell you what it is. Max, in the meantime let her be. Oh, and since you are so interested in looking through my files, I'll be expecting you in my office for the next three weeks to organize them, the three of you. Be sure to tell Michael that he is also invited." With that said, Mr. Evans left to his study.   
  
Max and Isabel were getting up from their seats when Mrs. Evans walked in. "Max, could you stay a minute?"  
  
Isabel left her mother and Max alone, "Sure."  
  
Max followed his mother towards the kitchen. "Max, you do know that what you did is wrong, right?"   
  
Max passed his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I know."  
  
Mrs. Evans picked up her coffee mug. "Max, I hope she doesn't finds out. She's a loyal friend, and I have a feeling she knows more about you than I do. But what Isabel, Michael, and you did has lot to say."  
  
Max poured some Tabasco sauce into his drink. "What is that, Mom?"  
  
"That you don't trust her enough. That you could sneak behind her back anytime. That you don't trust her choice of friends."  
  
"I trust her choice of friends," Max defended himself.  
  
"Uh-huh, is that why you glared at David? Max, really. I'm afraid you are going to jump over him, and try to kill him. I never would have thought you were the jealous type of person."  
  
Max reddened, "I am not jealous!"  
  
"Of course not," Mrs. Evans stated incredulously. "Anyway, you should think if you trust Liz enough to make her own decisions without having to tell everybody, and if you trust her judgement."  
  
Max was getting tired of the argument. "Mom, it's not that we don't trust Liz. We don't trust outsiders besides the one's in our group!"  
  
"Max, she has a good sense of judgement. If she didn't have one, would you have told her your secret?" With that said, Mrs. Evans left the kitchen. 'Maybe this talk will give him something to think about.'  
  
Max was still in the kitchen thinking, 'If she knew what we've gone through she would know why we don't trust others besides the six of us.' Max left to find Isabel without giving more thought to his mother words.  
  
Isabel heard her bedroom door opened. "What did Mom want?"  
  
Max pulled out Isabel's desk chair and sat down. "To talk. Have you seen David?"   
  
Isabel got up from her bed. "No, maybe he is still with Liz. Huh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wonder--if every time the name David is mentioned, will you keep turning as red are you are now?"  
  
Max turned even redder. "Did you called Michael, or Maria, or Alex?"  
  
"Yeah, they haven't heard anything. Michael wasn't to happy when I told him Dad's decision."  
  
Max sighed, "What did he say?"  
  
"He just cursed, and said that at least they will be able to see if we can find Liz's file."  
  
"We better get some rest." With that said, he got up from the chair, and headed to his room.  
---  
  
They picked their things up and David went to drop Liz at her house. "Elizabeth, I think we should talk tomorrow. It's too late to talk now. Nancy and Jeff may not be too happy, and if I drop you later you it will be worse."  
  
Liz didn't say anything, she was deep in thoughts. 'How cruel to think she was alive for a minute, and in less than that all hopes died.'  
  
David glanced towards Liz direction. "Liz, did you hear me?"  
  
Liz looked at David. "I heard you. You just don't want to tell me what's going on!"   
  
David parked just below her balcony. "I promise to tell you Liz. Please be patient!"  
  
Liz's voice was drowned by her unshed tears. "David, do you know what is like to think your mother is dead, and then find out that she was alive and then dead again? Is like losing her all over again!"  
  
David grabbed her hand. "Liz, I do know what it's like! I didn't tell you because I couldn't believe it myself. Lizzie, I promise I will explain, but you have to go in. You are already in trouble with them."   
  
Liz knew what he said was true. "Okay, but you owe me an explanation."  
  
"And I will explain. You better get going." Liz kissed his cheek, and stepped out of the car. David left when he saw she made it safely to her room.  
  
When Liz stepped inside her room a light was turned on. She saw her mother by the switch and hands on hip. Her father was sitting on her bed, and from his place he asked, "Where were you?"  
  
  
To be continued…   
  
  



	10. Default Chapter Title

Title: Secrets  
Author: Gaudicia   
E-mail: acussing_crane@hotmail.com  
ICQ: 101624726  
IM: Gaudy831  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell character except David.   
Category: Liz/Max   
Rating: PG  
Summary: Liz has a secret no one knows. Its short, but I don't want to give much away.  
Distribution: Just ask. This is so I know where to send the other chapters.  
Author notes: You all have to thank Julie and Lacy, my beta reader. Lacy does a wonderful job and most important puts up with me.  
Authors note 2: The time line will be a bit different I will be changing something like when Nasedo show up and Liz meet Maria and Alex when she was 8 years old and Max first saw her at that age also. (I wanted to clear this up)   
Authors note 3: Please bear with me if I take long with sending out the chapters. This is my first fic, so I'm new at this. I hope you enjoy.  
Authors note 4: I also want to thank everyone who sent feedback for the previous chapters. I really appreciate it.  
Feedback: You know the drill. Please, send your comments good or bad.  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Recap:  
When Liz stepped inside her room a light was turned on. She saw her mother by the switch and hands on hip. Her father was sitting on her bed, and from his place there he asked, "Where were you?"  
---  
  
"I'm going to ask again. Where were you? We told you to come home straight from school, young lady! You have to obey your parents' commands!"  
  
The phone range before Liz could answer their questions.  
  
Mr. Evans got up from the bed, and picked the phone up. "Hello. Parker's residence."   
---  
David stopped at the first payphone he saw. He knew Liz would be in trouble as soon as she stepped into her room. He also knew that Liz needed to be free from any punishment, so they could--explore more. He put a quarter inside the payphone and waited for someone to pick the phone up.   
  
When he heard Mr. Parker say his greeting in his best Mr. Evans voice said, "I'm sorry to be calling this late. This is Phillip Evans." David coughed to try and hide the change in his voice. "Did Liz make it all right?" But he didn't let Mr. Parker answer. "I dropped her off. But she didn't want me to wake you up or to get out of the car this late since I have a cough."  
  
Mr. Parker answered, confused, "Yes, she is here. Why?"  
  
David coughed again. "Liz was with me. I was telling her that I would give her the 500-dollars tomorrow. I'm so grateful. She helped Isabel when she needed it the most. I don't know how I will ever repay her."  
  
"What do you mean Liz helped her?"  
  
"Well, Liz took some money from the Crashdown, and lent it to Isabel."  
  
"Why didn't Liz say anything?" Mr. Parker asked quietly.  
  
"Isabel can be very vain. Iz didn't want anyone to know about her problem. I would appreciate it, if it weren't mention or told to anyone else ever again. Liz was just protecting Isabel like a good friend she is."   
  
"Liz did that? We punished her for taking the money." Mr. Parker said, ashamed.  
  
"Yes, she told me about her punishment. That's why I wanted to clear things up. She is a loyal friend, and she doesn't deserve to be punished for that." David finished. He had been thinking of a way to get Liz off the hook and, as lame as this may seem, it was the only way he could find.  
  
Mrs. Parker and Liz listened attentively, since Liz's name kept being dragged into the conversation.   
  
"I'll talk with Liz. I want to thank you for clearing things up. We won't mention that Isabel was the one that needed help or bring up the subject again." Mr. Parker, during the whole conversation, didn't notice it wasn't Mr. Evans he was talking too.   
  
"I really appreciate it. I'll leave you now. Have a goodnight."   
  
"Thank you." Both hung up the phone.  
  
'I have to talk with Nancy before making any decisions.' Mr. Parker stood silent for a minute, and with a sigh he turned. "Liz, why don't you go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning." Seeing his wife was about to protest, he grabbed her by the arm and whispered, "We have to talk. It's important, and this can wait."   
  
Mrs. Parker dumbly nodded. Mr. Parker seeing her nod turned his attention back to Liz. "Liz, you better get some rest." With that said, he left the room, followed by his wife.   
  
After they left, Liz took a bath and when she was drying her hair, her cell phone rang. 'Who could be calling so late.'   
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi. Liz, its David." After his introduction he proceeded to inform Liz of his actions.  
  
Liz had sat on her bed. "That's why he left in such a rush?" Liz asked, not expecting an answer.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Thanks for warning me, David."  
  
"Hey, you got punished because of me. It was the least I could do. By the way, we have to meet Mr. Evans at his office tomorrow in the afternoon."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There are some things I have to ask him. This is so I can tell you what's going on."  
  
At the reminder of what they were doing in the cemetery Liz got silent. David knew it was not the best thing he could have said.  
  
"David, please tell me something."  
  
David sighed, "Liz, two month ago, I found her. But when I got to her apartment she was dead. She was killed."  
  
Liz was startled by the knowledge. "Who--why--how?"  
  
"Liz, we shouldn't talk about this over the phone. I'll pick you up, tomorrow in the afternoon, when you get out of school. Liz, I have to hang up, and try to get some sleep. You should also try to get some sleep Lizzie, okay?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." Liz put the battery to recharge and drifted into a trouble sleep. This time the nightmare was different. Liz was falling. When she finally made it to the ground everything was bright. She saw her birth mother and ran towards her to hug her. Liz felt at peace and safe in her arms. Suddenly, it all turned gray and her mother seem to be farther and farther away, and loneliness and cold seem to surround her. The only thing that could be heard was whisper chanting, "Liz you must remember your gift. There are still secrets to uncover--things to discover. Be careful who you trust." Then her dream changed again. It still was dark, but it seemed darker and colder somehow. When she looked ahead of her she saw a familiar man, but couldn't place where she had seen him. He looked evil and Liz knew he was going to hurt her mother. She began to run towards them, but the faster and harder she ran, the farther they seemed to be. When she was getting closer to them she heard a sound making her stop and she was falling again.   
  
Liz fell out of bed. Her heart was racing; she was sweaty and slightly trembling. With trembling hands she reached for her alarm clock and switched the alarm off. She remembered her parents wanted to talk. She took a bath and put some make-up on, trying to hide the traces of her restless night. She didn't want them to make a big deal out of it like they did last time.   
---  
Mr. Parker explained everything to his wife. He wanted to lift Liz's punishment, but she didn't. It took a lot of persuasion on his part for her to budge, so when they finished, it was really late or rather morning.  
---  
Liz grabbed her backpack and books and went to the living room. When she didn't find them she checked the kitchen. Her father was making breakfast and her mother was leaning on the counter.   
  
Mrs. Parker straightened up. "Liz, you finally decided to join us."  
  
The greeting surprised Liz; she had expected them to be harsh in some way. "I was tired."  
  
"Next time come home earlier," was her mother only reply.  
  
Mr. Parker gave Liz a plate filled with scramble eggs and toast. "Liz, the call I got last night was from Mr. Evans and he told me you got the money to help a friend. I've been talking with your mother and we agreed that even though we don't approve the course of your actions, you did nothing to deserve to be punished."  
  
Liz, during his speech, maintained a blank face, occasionally picking on her food. "So my punishment is lifted?"  
  
Mrs. Parker was the one to answer, "Yes, but next time something like this happens let us know, okay?"  
  
"Okay. I have to go or I'll be late for school."   
  
Mr. Parker noticed she hadn't even taken a bit out of her food. "Aren't you going to eat?"  
  
Liz was already by the door so she yelled, "No, I'm not hungry!"  
  
When Liz got to school, they were still giving her weird looks. Liz spotted Maria and the others so she decided to go. They seemed troubled. When Maria saw Liz, she ran towards her. "Where have you been? We were worried sick about you. Don't ever do that again!" Maria said, all in one breath.  
  
The others got closer to them also wanting to hear an answer to Maria's question. Liz looked from Maria to the others. "I was with David. We had to take care of some things."  
  
Alex, scolded gently. "Liz, next time tell us if you are going to be out so long."  
  
"God, you guys sound like my parents."  
  
Max, not wanting Liz to be upset said, the worst thing possible. "Liz, we were just worried. We don't know if we can trust David. What if he had done something to hurt you? We wouldn't have known where you were, and we wouldn't be able help you."  
  
Liz was infuriated. "He would never do any thing to hurt me. He cares for me, like I care for him. I trust him with my life." Liz stomped and headed to class leaving the group speechless.   
  
Liz spent the day trying to avoid them; as soon as she saw one of them she would go to the other direction. Trying to avoid them wasn't easy, since she had her mind on other things like David and her nightmare. 'How can I be so calm after what I found out?'   
  
When she got to Bio, Max was already there. 'So much for avoiding them.'   
  
Liz took her seat without a second glance towards Max. She was going to ignore him as much as she could. She wasn't in the mood to explain anything to him or anyone else. She grabbed her pencil and notebook, and tried to concentrate on the class, but like in her other classes, her mind drifted to other things. 'Will David finally explain what's going on?--'  
  
"Miss Parker, if you are not interested in the class you can leave," said her teacher, Mrs. Johnson. Everyone around laughed. Liz just stayed silent and embarrassed. 'Just my luck, yesterday I fell asleep, now I get caught daydreaming.'  
  
Max looked at Liz expressing concerned. He had caught on to her act to try to ignore him so he had let her be--not wanting to get on her bad side again. So they didn't talk unless it was absolutely necessary.   
  
She tried avoiding them; exchanging a few words when needed. During lunchtime, she went to a secluded place wanting to be alone with her thoughts. David got to school just in time to pick her up.  
  
"David, where are we going?"  
  
"To Mr. Evans office. Come on Elizabeth get in already."  
  
Liz looked back. She saw that the gang was together looking at her. She ignored them and got in the car. "So are you going to tell me where you got this car?"  
  
David glanced at Liz and then turned his attention back on the road. "Hector left it to me."  
  
"You miss him, don't you?" Liz asked, quietly.  
  
"Yeah. He was my godparent, but he was more than that--he became my father."  
  
"I wish I could have been there for you."  
  
"Lizzie, you are here now. That's all that matters." David took her hand and squeezed it. Liz smiled at the small gesture. It showed his affection, warmth and love towards her.  
  
"I'm planning to be there for you from now on." Liz said, returning his gesture.   
---  
Max couldn't believe it when she got in the car with David. 'She chose him over us--me, again? What's so special about him? What does he have that I don't?'   
  
Maria and Alex were hurt that she would avoid them, but they looked at Max sympathetically. 'If he keeps getting jealous I don't think he would get to old age.'  
  
Michael and Isabel saw that they were testing Liz in some way and the game was called, "Who are you going with?" Everyone was aware of the fact that Max's body had gone stiff and rigid when Liz went to David.  
  
When David's car was out of sight Max looked at Michael and Isabel. "Michael, Iz, we have to go to Dad's office, remember?"  
  
Michael groaned, "You should be the one to do the work--not us."  
  
Isabel turned to Alex and Maria. "We'll see you later."  
---  
David and Liz got to Mr. Evans' office in no time.   
  
"David, did you make an appointment?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
They entered the office and were soon meet by Mr. Evans' secretary. The office had a welcoming air around it, which was rare in lawyers' offices. Liz guess Mrs. Evans had to have helped decorate it, since it was welcoming as their home. The office wasn't too dark but it also wasn't too light. The office was too big, but it wasn't so small either it seemed like a comfortable place to work.   
  
Mr. Evans' secretary announced them and Mr. Evans was soon welcoming them. "David, Liz, get in and take a seat."  
  
They did as told. Liz decided she would let David be the one to answer and ask questions until she could get an idea as to what was going on.   
  
David said, "We are sorry to bother you."  
  
"Nonsense, I'm always glad to help. So what can I help you with?"  
  
"Thanks. We--I wanted to know who was in charge of our mother--Jennifer's burial? We have a right to know." David said, the last part with such conviction that told he knew what he was talking about.  
  
Mr. Evans was debating whether to tell them or not. "Yes, you do have a right to know, because it all was left to the both of you, the insurance money, etc."  
  
"So who was in charge of the burial?" David asked, again.  
  
Liz thought. 'What does that question have to do with anything?'  
  
Mr. Evans sighed at his persistent. "The Parker's were."  
  
After that, they began talking and catching up on things.  
  
At one point David said, "Yeah, I'm going to start looking for a job."  
  
"We have an opening here. It's as an errand guy, but the pay is good."  
  
They continued to talk and make arrangements for David's jobs. They were interrupted by a knock.  
  
"Come in," called out Mr. Evans.  
  
Liz and David heard the door open so they turned to see who it was. Standing there was Max, Michael and Isabel.  
  
  
To be continued…  



	11. Default Chapter Title

Title: Secrets  
Author: Gaudicia   
E-mail: acussing_crane@hotmail.com  
ICQ: 101624726  
IM: Gaudy831  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Roswell, except David.   
Category: Liz/Max   
Rating: PG  
Summary: Liz has a secret no one knows. Its short, but I don't want to give much away.  
Distribution: Just ask. This is so I know where to send the other chapters.  
Author notes: You all have to thank Julie, Lacy and Brie, my beta readers. Lacy does a wonderful job and most important puts up with me.  
Authors note 2: The time line will be a bit different I will be changing something like when Nasedo show up and Liz meet Maria and Alex when she was 8 years old and Max first saw her at that age also. (I wanted to clear this up)   
Authors note 3: Please bear with me if I take long with sending out the chapters. This is my first fic, so I'm new at this. I hope you enjoy.  
Authors note 4: I also want to thank everyone who sent feedback for the previous chapters. I really appreciate it.  
Author's note 5:  
Feedback: You know the drill. Please, send your comments good or bad.  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Mr. Evans was the first to speak. "I'm so glad you made it, and just in time. Max, can you show David around." It wasn't a question--it was an order.  
  
"Why?" Max asked, rudely. "Huff." Max was rewarded by Isabel's elbow in the stomach.   
  
"Because David will be working here starting next week and he needs to know where things are."  
  
"Okay. Follow me." Max said, as he opened the door.   
  
David got up, ready to follow him. Liz wasn't just about to stay there. While Max and David were alone together, she knew what each of them were capable of. "I'll go with you."  
  
They left Michael, Isabel, and Mr. Evans alone in the office.   
  
"Now Iz, Michael on to the fun part." Mr. Evans said, cheerily.   
  
Both Michael and Isabel groaned thinking, 'What fun part?'  
  
Mr. Evans pointed to some archives he had besides his desk. "You see those archives over there?" When they both nodded. He saw that they knew what he was talking about he continued, "Well, they are full of unorganized files, but that won't be for long. I'll call in my secretary and she will explain to you how to organize them, then you can show Max how to do it."  
  
As soon as Mr. Evans finished talking his secretary came in. Michael and Isabel sighed. They each thought. 'I'm going to kill Max!' They moved to the secretary's side and listened to her long explanation on, "How to organize the files?"  
---  
During the tour, Max had done his best not to stare at them, but it wasn't staring what he was doing the most of-it was glaring. He wished David would just--disappear. Max wanted to pull Liz from David's side, and wrap her in his arms. Max had covered most of the building. David and Liz learned that Mr. Evans owned the entire building, but only used the small office to conduct business-like meeting clients. The other offices were for storage space, and there was also a conference room. Max was going into the last room, but he noticed that Liz nor David were behind him. He heard Liz giggle and it made his blood boil. 'I'm the one that's supposed to make her laugh!'  
  
Max, seeing that they were oblivious to him, and in their own little world. He growled, "Are you coming or do you want to conclude the tour?" They finished the tour without any more interruptions.  
---  
  
After they finished, David and Liz said good-bye to Mr. Evans. When they were outside David said, suddenly, "I'm still alive!"  
  
Liz thinking he was crazy asked, "Why wouldn't you be alive?"  
  
David looked at Liz-not believing she was so oblivious. "Didn't you notice how Max was looking at me? I swear, I think he was wishing I would just drop dead."  
  
Liz laughed, "Yeah, right. Max isn't like that." Little did she know, that the thought had actually crossed his mind more than once in regards to David.  
---  
When Max was finally able to control his anger. He stepped inside his father's office, only finding Isabel and Michael not happily working on their group project.  
  
Michael was the first to spot him. "Glad you could make it, Maxwell. We didn't want you to miss out on all the fun. So we left you an entire archive just for you."  
  
Max looked at Isabel for help. She just handed him some files and said, "You better get to work."  
  
Max groaned, and began to work after the through explanation how to file the documents. They finished in approximately one hour. They were about to leave when Mr. Evans came and said, "Where are you three going?"  
  
Max answered, "Home. We finished."  
  
Mr. Evans shook his head, and smiled, "You aren't finished yet. Follow me."  
  
They followed him and stopped in front of the empty rooms they knew to be a storage room. Mr. Evans opened the door. "You see all those archives? Well, they are full of unorganized files. I wanted them organized, but my secretary doesn't have the time, and I couldn't find anyone willing to do it. But since you guys are already here and familiar with the procedure-I'll let you have the pleasure of organizing them. " He patted Max and Michael in the back. "Have fun!" With that said, he left.  
  
The kids just groaned and started to work. They wished they could use their powers, but they were too afraid someone might see them.   
  
Isabel was cranky. "You know, Max? You should be the one doing this. It's your fault we are in this mess."  
  
"Well, if you hadn't knocked the lamp off the desk he wouldn't have found out."  
  
Michael got tired of their bickering. "Could you both just shut up and get to work? The faster we work--the sooner we finish."  
  
They left with Mr. Evans. When he closed the place, unfortunately they still hadn't finished. They will have to come back every day after school--until they finished.  
---  
"Liz, let's go for a ride then, I'll drop you off at the Crashdown, okay?"  
  
Liz opened the car's door. "Sure."  
  
Liz got into the car, put her seatbelt on, and her mind drifted to daydreams about Max. She missed him. 'How I wish I could be with him! But he wanted to take a step back. What does that mean?' Her thoughts were interrupted by David's voice.  
  
"You know? Last night I had a strange dream." His voice got quiet, "I dreamt about mom."   
  
David's words reminded her of her nightmare, her body stiffened.   
  
David, noticing Liz's reaction, he asked, "Liz, was wrong?"  
  
"I had a dream about mom too." Liz continued to tell David about her dream.  
  
"Liz, don't you understand? The dream was trying to tell you maybe even us something."  
  
"How could a dream tell us something?"  
  
"Liz, it was more than an dream, with us it is always more than a dream, and you know it."  
  
"David, what are you trying to say?"  
  
"Liz, you know what I'm saying. You have always known. You just have to look for it deep inside you-in your memories. Liz, don't you sometimes get urges to do something? You know? It's not because any normal people would do it, but because something deep in your mind is telling you to, that you have to." He saw Liz was about to answer, but before she could say anything he spoke, "And don't try to deny it. You know its true. You can feel it."  
  
Liz kept thinking about David's statement.   
  
David dropped Liz off at the Crashdown.  
  
"Bye." Liz said, waving, as David speeded off.  
  
She went upstairs to her room. Her mind was still on David's words. "I'm home," she called.   
  
As she was entering her room, her father appeared. "Where were you?"  
  
"I was showing a friend around. He's new here," Liz easily lied.  
  
Mr. Parker nodded, "Okay."  
  
Liz entered her room and changed clothes. She didn't know why, but she got the urge to do something she hadn't done in a very long time. She put her thoughts about David's statement aside. She would worry about them later. She went to their basement, and started to look for a box. When she found it, she opened it, and peered inside it. She took out some of her baby clothes, and some pictures of David and her. She was surprised when she saw some pictures were torn in half, separating her and David. She didn't know why, but when she saw a key she knew she had to keep it with her. She kept looking through the box it was filled with remembrances of her childhood. She was again surprised when she saw a stack of letters. She hadn't seen them before. She inspected them. They were letters from David directed to her. She knew no one had read them, for they were still sealed. She had a faint idea of who had hidden the letters from her. Her adoptive mother wasn't fond of David and neither was her adoptive father, but he wouldn't go to those extremes. She put the other contents where she found them, took the letters, and headed to her room. So she could read them privately.  
  
Liz's mother felt the need to check up on her and make sure she was all right, so she knocked on Liz's door.  
  
Liz instantly realized who it was. "Come in." She was surprised--that she had managed to keep her anger out of her voice.   
  
"Honey, are you okay?"  
  
Liz answered with her own question instead her voice trembling as she spoke due to her current anger. "How-could-you?"  
  
Mrs. Parker wondered why Liz sounded so angry. "Liz, what are you talking about?"  
  
Liz's control was gone. She shoved the letters towards Mrs. Parker. "Do these look familiar?! How could you?!"  
  
"Where did you get these? You had no right going through my things."  
  
"Your things?! They aren't yours they were my mothers! You are the one that didn't have a right to hide David's letters from me! They were addressed to me not you!"  
  
Liz was heading out of her room when suddenly she was stopped. Mrs. Parker grabbed Liz by the arm. "You should never raise your voice to me again! I am your mother, and you have to respect me."  
  
Liz turned her gaze from her arm to Mrs. Parker, and in a quiet, low, cold voice said, "That's the problem you are NOT my mother."  
  
Mr. Parker heard all the commotion upstairs, but he couldn't make out the words. When he got upstairs. He was just in time to hear Liz's last words, and see her flee from the room.   
  
Mrs. Parker just stood dumbfounded by Liz's words. She didn't even answer when Mr. Parker asked her what happened. She just shook her head and looked at her hands, and headed towards her room.  
  
Mr. Parker followed her and asked, "What happened?"  
  
Mrs. Parker knew Jeff would be angry when she told him, but said it any ways, "I hid David's letters from Liz."   
  
Mr. Parker was angry, "How could you? You had no right."  
  
"You know she isn't supposed to be with him."  
  
Mr. Parker sighed, "Why? Because she will find out she is different? I sometimes wonder if that would be such a bad thing."  
  
"Jeff, don't even think about it. You know how they used to treat her."  
  
"Maybe, but it should be her decision."   
  
"You don't want him near her. Just like me, so don't try to play innocent."  
---  
Liz ran out of the room. Her vision was clouded by unshed tears. She was angry, hurt, and sad. 'How could she hide David's letters?! Why doesn't she want me near David? Can't she understand that I need him? He is the only real family I have left!' Liz hadn't noticed she was running, or that tears were streaming down her face. She bumped into someone. She didn't care to look who the person was. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking were I was going."  
  
Max had decided to take a walk, when someone suddenly slammed into him. He looked down to see who he had collided with, seeing Liz. Max looked her over. Her eyes sparkled with tears. When he heard her voice full of sorrow his heart ached. "Liz, it's okay. What happened?"  
  
Liz was glad, to heard Max's voice. She needed him now more than ever, she needed his strength. Instead of answering his question, Liz threw herself into his arms, and let her tears escape.  
  
Max held Liz not knowing what else to do or say. So he let Liz cry on his shoulder, letting her know he was there when ever she needed him. Max thought he was in heaven when her sobs finally subsided. Max asked, again. "Liz, what happened?"  
  
Liz looked like a deer caught in headlights. Max just waited for Liz's answer. "Well, I-"  
  
Her reply was interrupted. As she suddenly she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist. When she looked up she saw David.  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
On the next chapter: Liz discovers something about her gift.   
  
  
  



	12. Secrets

Title: Secrets  
Author: Gaudicia   
E-mail: acussing_crane@hotmail.com  
ICQ: 101624726  
IM: Gaudy831  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Roswell, except David.   
Category: Liz/Max   
Rating: PG  
Summary: Liz has a secret no one knows. Its short, but I don't want to give much away.  
Distribution: Just ask. This is so I know where to send the other chapters.  
Author notes: You all have to thank Julie, Lacy and Brie, my beta (editors') readers. Lacy does a wonderful job and most important puts up with me. Brie helps me keep the fic going. Julie helps me with my writer's block and it's my fountain of information.  
Authors note 2: The time line will be a bit different I will be changing something like when Nasedo show up and Liz meet Maria and Alex when she was 8 years old and Max first saw her at that age also. (I wanted to clear this up)   
Authors note 3: Please bear with me if I take long with sending out the chapters. This is my first fic, so I'm new at this. I hope you enjoy.  
Authors note 4: I also want to thank everyone who sent feedback for the previous chapters. I really appreciate it.  
Feedback: You know the drill. Please, send your comments good or bad.  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
David had seen Liz's breakdown, but waited until she calmed down to approach her. Max seemed to calm her.   
  
"Liz, are you all right?" David asked.  
  
Liz put some distance between her and David. "Yeah, I'm okay."  
  
Max saw David's arms wrapped around her and his jealousy flared up. He wished it was his arms around her. Max was slightly satisfied when Liz moved out of David's arms putting some distance between herself, and David. But he still wanted Liz to trust him, to be able to confide in him 'Doesn't she know I would do anything for her? I even broke into my father's office, to try to figure out how to help her! Doesn't she see that all I want to do is rip her away from David, and cradle her in my arms?! I mean, I would steal, kill, and die for her!" Max's trains of thoughts were interrupted when he heard David talking. Max was barely able to register that David was talking to him.  
  
David extended his hand. "Thank you for taking care of Liz."  
Max not wanting to be rude, or to get on Liz's bad side, shook David's hand, not quite gently. "I will always take care of her." Max said, never breaking eye contact.  
  
After the testosterone-filled staring contest, David directed his gaze towards Liz. "Let's go."  
  
Liz glared at David, and then looked back to Max. "Max, we'll talk later. Bye."  
  
"Liz, wait!" Max called. When Liz turned, he grabbed her gently by the arms. "Liz, you know you can tell me anything, right? You can trust me."  
  
Liz dropped her gaze to the floor, and quietly answered, "I know I can. I just need to find some answers myself, before I can tell you anything." Liz was furious. She was hurting everyone she loved, because David wouldn't share any information. "Max, I have to go, I need to find some answers, okay?" Liz turned and left with David.  
  
"But…" Max didn't get to finish, she had already left.  
  
David didn't like the look in Liz's eyes, he knew she was furious. He quietly and carefully asked, "Liz, what's wrong?"  
  
In a voice too sweet for David's liking, she answered, "Oh, you mean besides the fact that I fought with Mom?" Before David could respond, Liz continued, "How could you?! You had no right to just barge on my conversation with Max!"  
  
"Liz, I thought you wanted to make Max suffer."  
  
"Yeah, well enough is enough. I should have never agreed to that! I'm tired of you coming and telling me what to do. I'm not a puppy, I have a mind of my own! Don't you understand?! I need him, like I need air! I love him and you ruined any chance I had to get him back!" Liz quietly said, "I want some answers David. I'm tired of all the secrets. Mom actually hid the letters you sent me. Can you believe it?"   
  
Remorsefully, David answered, "Yes." David, seeing that Liz was about to get upset again, changed the subject. "Liz, we are going to look for some answers."  
  
"Where? I'm not in the mood to dig up any more graves, so that better not be it, or you'll be the one in the hole with no way out."   
  
David laughed, "Great, you still have your sense of humor."  
  
"Ha ha. I meant what I said." Liz angrily retorted.  
  
"I know, you did. We are going to the reservation," David answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, we used to live there. So, maybe we will find some answers."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until you at least tell me something, and I want a straight answer. I have a right to know, she was my mother too." Liz stood her ground. 'I have been through worse this, in the last couple of months,' she thought. 'I have ignored my friends and the love of my life for what? I have gotten nowhere! David has the answers, and he won't share. I've had enough! I have even ignored Maria! I can't keep this up!'  
  
"What do you want to know?" David asked, finally giving up. David guided Liz to his car, so they could make their way to the reservation.  
  
"You can start by telling me. What did Mom mean when she said use your gift and when you said that with us it was more than a dream?"  
  
David started the engine. "I said that, because we have a strong sixth sense that most people don't have, and it's natural for us, a form of Extra Sensory Perception, you could say." David seeing Liz's look added, "You wanted to know, I answered with what I know. So, what else do you want to know?"  
  
Liz needed time to absorb what he had just told her, it was hard to accept, so she decide to move to something else. "What are we looking for?"  
  
"I have already told you."  
  
"No, you haven't. You told me we were looking for answers, but I don't even know the questions! So tell me, I know Mom is dead, but she didn't die when we thought she did, and that's basically all I know and it's not fair. At least give me the questions, so I can help you find the answers to them! I want to know what you think and what questions plague your mind."  
  
"So you want to know what questions plague my mind? Here are some. Why did Mom fake her death? Why did she leave us with our godparents? Who helped her do it? Who was after her, and why?" David trailed off, and thought some more about his questions.  
  
Liz sat back in her seat, and contemplated what David had said. 'At least he told me something.'  
---  
  
Max went to his house. 'I swear, next time I see them together, I don't know what I'll do!' When he got there Isabel, Michael, Alex, and Maria were in his room.  
  
Max was immediately concerned. "What's wrong?"  
  
Everyone remained silent, until Maria blurted out, "Liz."   
  
Maria was tired of Liz's attitude. Liz wasn't talking to anyone, not even her, and Maria wanted to put an end to it. 'I've been her friend for years, and I'm not going to let some new guy take my place as Liz's best friend.'  
  
Max took a deep breath. He knew this was coming sooner or later. "What can we do?"  
  
"You have powers, use them! You can connect with her, or dreamwalk her, or something." Maria was willing to use any means necessary to get some answers. Almost hysterically Maria continued, "What if he is the enemy? What if he's brainwashing her, or worse, hurting her?"  
  
Michael snapped, "Why don't you yell it louder? I don't think they heard you in Siberia! I care for Liz too, but telling everyone about us isn't going to help." Michael couldn't believe Maria could be so stupid. They might as well have ALIENS stamp on their foreheads. The way she was yelling about their situation. Michael shared her worries and maybe even more. 'What if he is the enemy and Liz doesn't know it? What if it was a trap?' The questions and worries were endless. They had too much to worry about, before Liz started to behave strangely. 'Can't she understand that we can't always trust people? Max was another thing completely. He gets jealous over the smallest thing!' Michael mentally chuckled. He had never seen Max act like a little green monster. Which brought Michael's others concerns. 'Will Max's jealousy get us into more trouble? How far will Max go?  
  
"I'm glad to know you care about something, and like always, it is only about yourself." Maria stated, the anger obvious in her tone.  
  
"Michael is right, and biting his head off isn't going to help. We have to work together if we want to find anything out," Isabel stated. It was fun watching the two fight usually, but this wasn't the time for it. Isabel was scared. Liz knew so much about them. Isabel had been scared that Liz would take Max away from her and Michael at first, but she learned Liz loved Max too much to take him away from them. Isabel never imagined that she would be scared that David would take Liz away from them, and she wouldn't have that. Liz had become a true friend, who knew their secret and accepted them anyway. All of this brought out her feelings of protectiveness. 'What if David is the enemy? Can we trust Liz to make the right decision? I know Liz cares about us, but is it enough?'  
  
During their exchange Max stayed quiet. His concerns were the same as Maria's. Although he didn't think Maria's yelling helped out at all, he was mentally beating himself for not thinking of that before going through his father's files. Max looked at each one of them. Maria was sniffing some cedar oil on Michael insistence. Michael had a pensive look on his face, Isabel just looked upset and worried, and Alex's face was unreadable. Max wondered why Alex hadn't said anything. "We have to come up with a plan to figure out was happening. I don't trust David, or the way Liz acts when he is around."  
  
Quickly the five agreed that Liz was not to be left alone if at all possible. They would follow her wherever she went, no matter who she was with, especially if that person was David.  
  
Alex couldn't believe it. They were planing things as if Liz was the enemy. Alex understood that they were worried and Maria was jealous. Alex still trusted Liz. Alex knew Liz would tell them something when she was ready and when she wanted. Alex didn't even want to be there, Maria had barged into his house, and made him come. "You guys can't actually be serious! This is outrageous! Liz is our friend and you are acting like she is the enemy."  
  
"Of course we are serious!" Maria answered.  
  
"Maria, just take me home." Alex didn't want to argue with them. 'Let them do what they want. I won't take any part of it."  
  
"Fine then Alex, if you can't see what is right in front of you, and you want to go home then fine I'll take you, guys we can continue our talk later." Maria turned to Alex, "Let's go."  
  
They got into Maria's car. "Alex, what is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing, I just can't believe what I just heard."   
  
Maria, checking her mirrors for any cars, when she saw David and Liz pulling out. "Let's follow them." Before Alex could protest, Maria was already after them. Alex's attention was caught when he saw that they were taking the route to the Reservation. Maria's tailing skills weren't great, and she stayed too far behind, and she lost them. 'Why are they going to the reservation?' both of them thought.  
---  
Michael voiced another concern before Max and Isabel had time to leave too. "We have a problem. Mr. Harding is asking question about us."  
  
Isabel was exiting the room when she heard Michael causing her to stop dead in her tracks, and Max quickly gave all his attention to Michael. "Are you sure? How do you know that?"  
  
"Well, I heard him asking around in the Sheriff's office."  
  
"Michael, what were you doing in the Sheriff's office?" Isabel asked.  
  
"I was trying to find some answers as to where we came from!"   
  
"Michael, you know you have to tell us what you are going to do. You just can't run off and do things without thinking," Max lectured.  
  
"At least I'm doing something!"  
  
At that Michael stormed out of the house. Isabel and Max headed towards the kitchen. They stopped at the foot of the stairs when they heard their parents talking in the living room.  
  
"Do Jeff and Nancy know that David is here?" Mrs. Evans asked from her place in the couch.  
  
"I don't think so."   
  
"I didn't like what the Parkers did then, and I don't like it now. They should have told Liz the truth. I don't like the fact that we know things that Liz and David should know, but don't," Mrs. Evans argued.  
  
"I don't like it either, but we can help them now." Mr. Evans stopped talking when he heard a sound.   
  
Isabel and Max immediately went upstairs, not wanting to be caught. They thought, 'What do they mean? When they said they should have told Liz the truth? What truth were they talking about?'  
---  
  
David and Liz were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice Maria and Alex were following them. David made a sudden turn, which led to an unseen street, that wasn't visible unless you knew where to look for it. They stopped in front of a small house, in a very secluded part of the reservation.   
  
"Liz, let's see if we can find a way inside."  
  
"I'm coming. Hold your horses."   
  
When Liz reached David, he was already checking the windows. Liz didn't know why, but she took the key she found in the box out of her pocket. Liz inserted the key in the lock, turned it, and the door cracked open.   
  
David attention was drawn by the squeak he heard. When he returned to Liz's side, he saw the door was ajar. "Should we go in?"  
  
"David, that's why we are here isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah." David pushed the door, so they could have a better view. "Ladies, first."  
  
"Coward," Liz muttered, as she entered the room. Liz had only taken one step inside the room, and immediately stood stiff. Flashes assaulted her.  
  
Liz saw her mother looking at some strange symbols…her mother coming out of a cave…standing in front of a man…the man threatening her…her mother meditating…talking with River Dog…her mother looking at 3 pods….  
  
"Liz, are you okay?"  
  
"She is fine."   
  
When David turned to see who it was, he saw a middle age Indian. "Who are you?"  
  
After Liz came out her trance, she saw the man who had spoken, Liz recognized the man instantly. "River Dog, what are you doing here?"  
  
To be continued…  



	13. Secrets 12a

Title: Secrets  
Author: Gaudicia   
E-mail: acussing_crane@hotmail.com  
ICQ: 101624726  
IM: Gaudy831  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Roswell, except David.   
Category: Liz/Max   
Rating: PG  
Summary: Liz has a secret no one knows. Its short, but I don't want to give much away.  
Distribution: Just ask. This is so I know where to send the other chapters.  
Author notes: You all have to thank Julie, Lacy and Brie, my beta (editors') readers. Lacy does a wonderful job and most important puts up with me. Brie helps me keep the fic going. Julie helps me with my writer's block and it's my fountain of information.  
Authors note 2: The time line will be a bit different I will be changing something like when Nasedo show up and Liz meet Maria and Alex when she was 8 years old and Max first saw her at that age also. (I wanted to clear this up)   
Authors note 3: Please bear with me if I take long with sending out the chapters. This is my first fic, so I'm new at this. I hope you enjoy.  
Authors note 4: I also want to thank everyone who sent feedback for the previous chapters. I really appreciate it.  
Feedback: You know the drill. Please, send your comments good or bad.  
  
  
Chapter 12a  
  
"I've been waiting for you both. Come, we must talk."  
  
"Liz, do you know this guy?" David asked.  
  
"Yeah, come on, he may have answers." Liz said, knowing River Dog wouldn't have been there if he didn't know something.  
  
David didn't complain anymore, and followed them around the reservation to another small house. River Dog turned to them, "Please, come in."  
  
David and Liz did as asked. David, not being able to wait any longer asked, "What did you mean? Why were you waiting for us?"  
  
"Just that." River Dog looked at Liz. "What did you see?"  
  
"What do you mean, what did I see?"  
  
"You are so much like your mother."  
  
Before David could say anything, Liz immediately jumped to her own conclusions. "So what David said is true?"  
  
"Hey! Of course it's true!" David cried out.  
  
River Dog continued, as if David hadn't interrupted. "Yes."  
  
Liz asked another question, ignoring David. "Why didn't I know I had a this ability? Why don't I use it?"  
  
"You used to, and you still do, unconsciously."   
  
Liz interrupted, "I do? But how could I, if I didn't know about it?"  
  
"Let me explain. When you were younger you used your abilities, but when your mother died you repressed it deep in your mind. Mr. and Mrs. Parker didn't help either; they forbid you to use it, or to even talk about it. They feared your gift, and the thought that people would make fun of you, which only made the Parkers more strict. They even went to the extreme of separating you and David. David was older and remembered things, he wouldn't obey them. They thought his constant reminder of what you both could do, encourage you to use your gift again. They sent David to live with his godparents. The Parkers didn't realize that your gift would always be in your subconscious, waiting for you to remember. Since it has always been there sometimes you activate it unconsciously. It's like a light switch you turn it on, and off without realizing it. Many 'people' have these abilities to a degree. Some of them are abused because of them, like you were."   
  
Liz understood the hidden message River Dog sent her: 'It isn't an alien thing.' Asking, "What can I do to learn?"   
  
"I can teach both of you. Come here, everyday after school, come here," River Dog offered.  
  
"How do you know so much?"  
  
"I promised your mother, I would look after you--even if it was from afar."   
  
David was glad when Liz's questions seemed to end. "Can I ask my questions now?"  
  
River Dog looked slightly amused by David's impatience. "Yes, you can."  
  
"How well did you know our mother?"  
  
Liz's attention was immediately drawn to their conversation.  
  
"She lived here, as you already know. I helped her with her gift. Like I hope to help you." River Dog finished, looking at them both.   
  
David knew there were some things River Dog wasn't telling them, but not knowing him, he didn't want to push the matter any further, deciding to wait until later to push for more details. David decided to ask the question that most plagued his mind. "Why did she leave us?"  
  
River Dog sighed, he knew David feared that, their mother, Jennifer, left them, because she didn't love them. "Your mother left you to protect you. It pained her to have to leave you very much, but she would do anything for you."   
  
"Protect us from whom?"  
  
River Dog got up from the chair. "I have to go. Remember everyday after school meet me here."  
  
"Hey!! You still haven't finish answering my questions!" David yelled, but River Dog was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"David, stop it. He won't answer them, he'll tell us what we need to know when we need to know it. Let's go. We'll come back tomorrow."  
  
David wanted to drop Liz off at the Crashdown, but she insisted on going to the park. She wanted some time alone, to process all the information. Liz walked from the park to the Crashdown. She didn't know what to think, first her fight with her adoptive mother, then she finds out she has special abilities, and River Dog knows things, but he wouldn't tell her. Liz knew that as soon as she saw any of her friends or even stepped into the Crashdown, she would have to lie again, and she was getting tired of that. 'All I want to do is to run to Max, and have him wrap his arms around me. But I don't know what's going on, I can't say anything 'till I have some answers.'  
---  
Maria, after getting tired of waiting for Liz and David to return drove back to town. Maria didn't even argue with Alex when he asked her to drop him at the Crashdown. Maria was to busy thinking, 'Why would Liz go to the reservation? What is she hiding? Does David know about Max, Michael, and Isabel? Why else would they go to the reservation? Is David using Liz, to get information on our friends?'  
  
Maria dropped off Alex, and at the first chance she got, she called Max, and alerted him of what she had seen.  
  
Alex didn't approve of Maria's course of actions, but he had to admit his curiosity was perked. Alex wondered why Liz went to the reservation; he wanted some answers even if they were vague. When he saw Liz was about to enter the Crashdown, Alex decided that he wasn't going to mention the reservation. Alex hoped Liz would mention it, he didn't want her to know about his unwilling participation in Maria's plan.   
  
---  
Max wished he had more eyes, so he could keep a pair on Liz, and another one on Michael. Maria had called to say that Liz had gone to the reservation with David. 'Could it be that David knows something about us?' He would have to worry about that later, Michael was more important at the moment. Max knew Michael would do something stupid, and he was right.   
  
When Maria and Alex were busy spying on Liz, Michael decided to spy on Mr. Harding. Isabel and Max didn't know what Michael would do, but they had a feeling it had something to do with Mr. Harding. Michael had done so many reckless things that he was becoming predictable, so they decided to go to Mr. Harding's house, and see if they could find Michael. When they got there, they saw Michael near a window. Max and Isabel went to him, and they were so busy scolding him that they didn't notice when Mr. Harding approached them.  
  
Michael, Max, and Isabel stiffened, when they felt someone behind them, they turned and saw Mr. Harding standing there. Max and Isabel could feel Michael's glare penetrating the back of their heads.   
  
Michael wanted to choke them. If they hadn't come, he wouldn't have been caught.  
  
Isabel, Max, and Michael were getting ready to run, but stopped, when they heard Mr. Harding speak.  
  
"I was looking for you," Mr. Harding said to them.  
  
Michael instantly asked, "Why? Who are you?"   
  
Mr. Harding didn't say anything, but a bright, white light emitted from him and in his place stood the Sheriff, the light emitted again, and Hank stood in his place, and then he was Mr. Harding again.   
  
Michael, Isabel, and Max stood in shock. Max was the first to recover. "You are Nasedo?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Michael hearing Max got the courage to ask, "What do you want? Why are here?"  
  
"To protect you three, of course."  
  
Isabel, Michael, and Max spent four hours asking questions, hoping to be given some answers. When they noticed how late it was and they realized they were getting the same answers over and over again, they left. They decided not to tell the others anything until they resolved the problem with Liz.  
  
  
To be continued…  



	14. Secrets 12b

Title: Secrets  
Author: Gaudicia   
E-mail: acussing_crane@hotmail.com  
ICQ: 101624726  
IM: Gaudy831  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Roswell, except David.   
Category: Liz/Max   
Rating: PG  
Summary: Liz has a secret no one knows. Its short, but I don't want to give much away.  
Distribution: Just ask. This is so I know where to send the other chapters.  
Author notes: You all have to thank Julie, Lacy and Brie, my beta (editors') readers. Lacy does a wonderful job and most important puts up with me. Brie helps me keep the fic going. Julie helps me with my writer's block and it's my fountain of information.  
Authors note 2: The time line will be a bit different I will be changing something like when Nasedo show up and Liz meet Maria and Alex when she was 8 years old and Max first saw her at that age also. (I wanted to clear this up)   
Authors note 3: Please bear with me if I take long with sending out the chapters. This is my first fic, so I'm new at this. I hope you enjoy.  
Authors note 4: I also want to thank everyone who sent feedback for the previous chapters. I really appreciate it.  
Feedback: You know the drill. Please, send your comments good or bad.  
  
Chapter 12b  
  
When Liz entered the Crashdown she saw Alex seated in a booth. Knowing he was there to see her, she approached him. "Hey, Alex. What's up?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." Alex, seeing Liz's weariness, asked, "Liz, is everything okay? You know you can tell me, right?"  
  
"I know, I can tell you anything. It's just not easy." Liz said, as she sat in the booth.  
  
"Why isn't it easy?"  
  
"Alex, I just found out some things I hadn't known, and there are still answers I need to find." Liz looked around, and when she saw her adoptive parents weren't near she continued, "Have you ever felt you been living a lie?"  
  
Alex, sincerely answered, "No, I haven't"  
  
"I have, and it's not nice. I can't tell you, or the others, until I figure out what is going on myself."  
  
"Can't you tell Max, or Maria, or anyone, it doesn't have to be me?" Alex wanted her to confide in someone; he wanted her to share her troubles with them like she used to.  
  
"Alex, this is something I have to do on my own."  
  
"Then how come you let David help you?"  
  
Liz was going to answer, but she saw her parents out of the corner of her eye. "Alex, can we continue this some other time?" Before Alex could answer, Liz was out of the booth, and making her way towards her parents.  
  
As Liz approached her parents, she could feel the tension. 'Well, you just yelled that she wasn't your mother, shouldn't there be tension?' Liz thought sarcastically.   
  
Liz with a sudden shyness approached them. Liz couldn't believe she yelled at Nancy that way, it wasn't like her, but she got caught up in the moment… "Dad, can I take two hours off every afternoon? It's just for a little while." Liz wanted to be able to go to the reservation without asking anyone to cover for her.  
  
"What? Why?" Mr. Parker asked. After her fight with her mother, he hadn't expected Liz to ask that.   
  
"Well, I have to do a History project. I need to go to the reservation, and talk with the Indians to find things about the past, and stuff." Liz said, thinking fast.  
  
"Well, we put aside the incident with the money. Since Mr. Evans explained, and sent the money. But the fight with your mother is not yet dismissed, but seeing as it is for a school project, we can work something out." Mr. Parker answered sternly, like most of his other answers.  
  
Mrs. Parker didn't agree with her husband, but she stayed quiet--she didn't want another fight with Liz. 'Jeff is such a softy, when it comes to Liz. Doesn't he understand that we have to be strict and stern for Liz to obey us?'  
  
Liz remembered that David sent the money by mail, so he didn't have to go in person, since that would be quite difficult. "Okay, what are the arrangements?" 'At least I get to go to the reservation. I just hope they don't find out there isn't a History project. I've been telling so many lies. I can't even remember some of them!'  
  
Mr. Parker and Liz talked about the arrangements. After Liz got out of school around 3:30, so she would head to the reservation instead of the Crashdown. They thought it would take at least half an hour to get there, she would stay two hours and then come back to the Crashdown to start her shift from 6:30 to 10:30 maybe, since she would have to close. Liz had to find her own time to do her homework.  
---  
Sunday morning, Liz thought back on her week. River Dog had thought her to meditate, although Liz was skeptical at first. She still had trouble believing what they had told her about her gift, but she was surprised that she was starting to believe it. River Dog told them that Liz's gift was more advanced, and stronger than David's was. In just a couple of days Liz was able to connect with David. River Dog said it was due to the fact that she always had her connection with him open. Liz connected with River Dog too, he said it was her doing, but she had a feeling he had his own tricks up his sleeve. Liz noticed that Maria, Alex, and the others were acting strange, but she didn't pay too much attention, she was too involved in her own personal discoveries, and she thought it pay back time.   
  
Now here she was Sunday morning, with nothing to do, her parents had to go to a meeting for a couple of days. They closed the Crashdown on Sunday, giving the employees the day off. On Monday they would start work on their own. 'This certainly has been an interesting weekend.' Liz thought as she took a seat in one of the booths. Liz was bored, she didn't have anything to do and she didn't know if David would come. Liz had told him, that her parents weren't going to be there today, hoping he would stop by, she wanted to catch up on old times, not having to worry about secrets, or lies. As Liz was thinking this she saw a person's shadow cross in front of the cafe, when she looked to see who it was, she found David. Liz got up from the booth, and opened the door, letting him in.  
---  
Maria, Alex, and Michael were reunited at Max and Isabel's house, informing each other about their discoveries during the week. They came to the same conclusion: they had nothing, only more questions. They all would lose sight of them in the same street as Maria had. During the spying sessions they hadn't let Max spy on Liz, because they didn't know what Max would do in a state of rage.  
  
Alex participated on their adventures, telling himself that it was just to see that they didn't go to extremes. But truthfully he was curious as a cat. He also had hoped he would have gotten some answers, unfortunately that never happened. 'And the fact that Isabel was your partner didn't have anything to do with it, either?' Alex asked, himself.  
  
Maria couldn't have been happier they had finally begun to do something even though it was going nowhere. Maria wanted Liz to be able to confide in them; to talk to them like she used to. Maria knew that what they were doing was wrong at one point, but she was at the point where she couldn't just sit, and wait for something to happen. Maria had so many questions she wanted to ask Liz she couldn't remember half of them. Maria had thought up a lot of them, since when they tried to spy on Liz they would have to sit, and wait for Liz to get out, so there wasn't much to do except think, questions were on everyone's mind.  
  
Michael had gotten stuck as Maria's partner. He acted annoyed, but secretly he enjoyed every minute he was with her. That was if he wasn't worried about what was happening. 'Could they have gone to the reservation, to talk with River Dog about us? Could Liz be exploring something that has to do with us, and she hasn't told us?' Michael wasn't surprise they had missed the entrance so many times, since all they kept think about were the questions to ask her.  
  
Isabel was worried about Liz, but she actually had started looking forward to the time she got to spend with Alex. He always made her laugh no matter what. Alex had always made her feel alive, loved, and he did it in a special way that she couldn't even describe. Isabel was sure she would have enjoyed those moments more if it weren't for the situation, or if she weren't too stubborn to admit it, but she enjoyed them nonetheless. Isabel hoped Liz wasn't in trouble because of them. 'Could it be that she is trying to protect us? That would be so typical of Liz.' There were like a millions questions plaguing her mind. Isabel wanted answers. 'I didn't know I wanted answers this bad. All I ever really had to worry about was the three of us. How my-our lives have changed, since we let them really know us.'  
  
Max couldn't believe that they could be so dense, when it came to him and Liz-more like his feelings for Liz. 'Can Liz actually have feelings for David? Why is she going to the reservation? Does she still have feelings for me? Did she ever really trust me? She would have told me something if she did, right? Is she doing this on her own free will or is she been forced? Why can't I have a straight answer? Why can't I have at least a short, uncertain answer?' Even after he heard that they hadn't found anything he knew something was up at the reservation, they just needed to pay more attention and keep a closer eye on Liz and David. Max broke the silence and spoke with certainty; "We will get some answers today."  
---  
Liz and David talked for a while about what they would do for the rest of the day, when David suddenly got up and went to the jukebox. Liz wondered what he was up to. After a song start playing he went to Liz's side. Liz had seen the twinkle in his eyes, but she had no idea what he was thinking about. David bowed has he asked, "May I have this dance?"  
  
When Liz saw David bow she remembered, when they were little, Liz would always make David dance with her saying she was a princess and she needed a prince to dance with.  
  
"You shall." Liz answered, as she took his hand.   
  
David twirled Liz around, and when the end of the song was coming, he dipped her.  
---  
After the Czechs and the others thought that the Parkers would already be gone, they headed to the Crashdown. They were finally going to push Liz for some answers. They were going to go through Liz's balcony when they saw movement in the restaurant. Max got closer to the windows and what he saw made his blood boil and his face went red. Max didn't stop to think about what he was doing, he opened the door, and barged in as if the devil were in him. The others   
Followed, immediately behind him. Max grabbed David by the arms, and...  
  
To be continued…  



	15. Secrets 13

Title: Secrets  
Author: Gaudicia   
E-mail: life_mistery@hotmail.com  
ICQ: 101624726  
IM: Gaudy831  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Roswell, except David.   
Category: Liz/Max   
Rating: PG  
Summary: Liz has a secret no one knows. Its short, but I don't want to give much away.  
Distribution: Just ask. This is so I know where to send the other chapters.  
Author notes: You all have to thank Julie, Lacy and Brie, my beta (editors') readers. Lacy does a wonderful job and most important puts up with me. Brie helps me keep the fic going. Julie helps me with my writer's block and it's my fountain of information.  
Authors note 2: The time line will be a bit different I will be changing something like when Nasedo show up and Liz meet Maria and Alex when she was 8 years old and Max first saw her at that age also. (I wanted to clear this up)   
Authors note 3: Please bear with me if I take long with sending out the chapters. This is my first fic, so I'm new at this. I hope you enjoy.  
Authors note 4: I also want to thank everyone who sent feedback for the previous chapters. I really appreciate it.  
Feedback: You know the drill. Please, send your comments good or bad.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
Max grabbed David by the arms, and turned him around, his fist instantly connecting with David's face.  
---  
Liz didn't know what was happening. One minute she was dancing with David, the next David was ripped out of her arms, and she was sitting on her butt. When she was aware of her surroundings, she saw David and Max going at each other like savage, wild animals. Liz's eyes grew wide, knowing they weren't about to stop anytime soon.  
---  
Michael, Isabel, Maria, and Alex were surprised by Max's actions, never thinking Max could be so possessive. They had never seen him so violent, even Liz landed on her keister during the altercation. If Max hadn't been in such an outrage, he would never have let that happen to Liz.  
---  
Liz didn't know what Michael or Alex were waiting for, they needed to stop the fight.  
  
"Michael, Alex, do something!" When she saw that they weren't moving, she decided to do something herself. When she moved to the fight Michael held her back.  
  
David was taken by surprise at first, but it didn't last long. He knew Liz cared for Max, but he wasn't about to let Max beat the crap out of him. He was going to defend himself even if later he had to listen to Liz's lecture. David shoved Max. "What is up with you man?" David asked as he prepared himself to receive Max's next assault.  
  
Max threw a fist in David's direction. "Liz is MINE! MINE! You hear me! You don't have a right to touch her!"   
  
"It's them you have to hold back! Not me!" Liz yelled, as she tried to get loose of Michael's hold. Since Michael wouldn't budge, she yelled, "Max! David! Please, stop!" Liz didn't know what to do, so she continued to yell, "Please! Stop hurting my BROTHER!"  
  
David was lucky enough to be able to avoid the punch, but Max wasn't when David's fist connected with his jaw. David couldn't believe he was fighting a guy, because he was jealous of him being with his sister. 'I didn't know my little prank would have affected him so much.' David was so distracted by his thought that he didn't see the punch Max threw him, so he was unable to avoid it, which caused him to land on his butt, like Liz had just moments before. Just then Liz's scream ended their fight.   
  
After her announcement, everyone stood around in shock, more so than they were before. Max's movements faltered, and Michael's hold loosened. Liz was instantly tending David's wounds. Liz wanted to see how Max was, but she wasn't sure how to approach him after her outburst.  
---  
Maria's thoughts about Michael left her mind, as she heard Liz's announcement. 'That proves it! They are definitely brainwashing her! That has to be it!' Maria didn't know what else to think. She was Liz's best friend, and she was supposed to know if Liz had a brother, or anything.  
  
Alex looked at Liz trying to see if there was any sign that she had lost her mind, but all he saw was certainty that she was telling the truth. 'Liz couldn't hide the fact that there were aliens among us, but she could hide her brother from us?'  
  
Isabel didn't know what to think. Isabel thought she was about to faint when she heard Liz. 'Alex and Maria would have known if Liz had a brother, wouldn't they? Could Liz's words be true?'  
  
Michael couldn't have been more shock, if a spaceship came saying they were from their home planet. Before he knew it Liz was out of his hold.   
  
Max was relieved when Liz declared that David was her brother, but another part of him was stunned. He didn't know what to think, or believe. The person he thought he knew the best had secrets. 'How could she have been hiding something like that from me?! Why didn't I know it? I even saw into her soul! Does this mean she doesn't trust me? Could she have purposely hidden the fact that she had a brother when we connected? If she did, how did she do it?'  
  
Max voiced the question that plagued everyone's mind. "Your brother?"  
  
They were interrupted by a very loud, angry voice. "What is he doing here?!" Mr. Parker returned, after accidentally leaving some papers he needed for his meeting. He was now glad he had turned back.  
  
They all turned to see who it was, that is everyone except Liz and David, they already knew who it was. David decided to break the ice. "What? Can't I visit my kid sister?"  
  
Mr. Parker fumed, "I told you I never wanted to see you here again. Get out!"  
  
"Hey, chill! I'm going. Liz, you know where you can find me." With that said, David left.  
  
Liz was about to follow him when she felt a hand grab her arm. "Just where do you think you are going? I told you once to never go near him!"  
  
"He is my brother! How can you ask me to do such a thing?!"  
  
Mrs. Parker had seen the familiar figure storm out of the Crashdown, so she decided to go and see what was going on. She got there in time to hear Mr. Parker's words and Liz's response.  
  
"Liz, you have to respect your father, and do as you are told! We are your parents, and you owe us respect!" Mrs. Parker intervened.  
  
"Well, that's the problem! YOU AREN'T MY PARENTS!"   
  
They had been watching what was transpiring in front of them, and when Liz shouted those words, all attention was drawn to Liz, not believing they heard right, they were stunned. They looked at the Parkers and at Liz waiting for some answers, but no explanation was offered.  
  
Max didn't know if he heard right, but when he saw the look on the others faces he knew he had. 'Why didn't Liz tell me she was adopted, or that she had a brother? Didn't she trust me enough? Did Alex and Maria know of this?' When Max looked at both of them he discarded the question. 'How could have Liz kept this secret for so long? Why would Liz hide this from us? Why didn't I know this when I connected with her? Did she deliberately hide this from me? How could she block those thoughts from me, could it have been her lack of trust?' Another part of him thought. 'Maybe that's what happened. When I healed her we didn't know each other so well.'  
  
Maria couldn't believe what she had just heard, her closest friend had secrets and she hadn't shared them with her. Maria wished Liz had really been brainwashed, but the Parkers outburst confirmed Liz's words. 'How long has she been lying? How could the Parkers not be her parents? Did Liz know she had a brother since she was born or she just found out? Did she always know she was adopted? If she knew all along, why didn't she tell me? I'm her best friend, I'm supposed to know everything about her! What other secrets might she be keeping from me?!' All Maria could do was stare at Liz, hoping to get some answers. 'Why is it that lately we have been hoping to get answers, and all we get are more questions?'  
  
Michael would have thought this was funny, if it weren't for the look the others had, and his own shock. 'Max was getting jealous over Liz's brother!' Michael almost laughed out loud, but when he saw the Parkers glaring at Liz, he sobered up. 'I guess they aren't happy about Liz's outburst. Today is definitely full of surprises.' Michael turned serious. 'I guess humans are entitled to have secrets of their own. Maybe we have more things in common with each other than I thought. There has to be something more going on, why would the Parkers get so mad at seeing Liz's brother? There has to be something not even Liz knows. Why would they go to the reservation? It doesn't make sense.' Michael couldn't help it his suspicion got the better of him.   
  
Isabel was confused. 'I guess that's why I at first thought David looked familiar, now that I know David is her brother I can associate their looks.' Isabel couldn't believe she was thinking about their appearances first. 'We even told her we were aliens! And she couldn't trust us with this? How could she have kept this secret for so long? Why do I feel that more people knew this? Do my parents know? If they did why didn't they tell us?' Isabel continued to stare at Liz, there wasn't anything else she could do, but to stare. Isabel wanted to see Liz's reaction, or get some answers. Isabel noticed she wasn't the only one.  
  
Alex didn't know what to think. 'Liz was adopted, and she has a brother, what else is she keeping from us? I guess that is why there aren't many pictures of Liz when she was baby, or why when she came to Roswell she wouldn't talk about where she used to live. Maria won't take this well. I can just hear her rambling on and on. Why wouldn't Liz tell us, or just Maria, or Max, or even me her secret? I hope Liz is ready to answers some questions, because she will finally have to.' Alex observed Liz and the Parkers waiting for hell to brake lose, since all that could be felt in the room was tension.   
  
Liz couldn't believe she was so careless, but she wasn't ashamed, she was actually glad they knew something about her, that they new at least one of her secrets, even though they didn't understand it. Liz felt like a great weight had been lifted of her shoulders, but she could still feel the rest holding her down. Liz could feel their stares penetrating her. Liz knew she needed to talk to David first, so she decided to go to him. When she started to move towards the door something held her back, when she looked to see what it was, she saw her mother holding her by the arm.  
  
"Liz, where do you think you are going?" Mrs. Parker asked.  
  
Liz looked from her arm to Mrs. Parker's face. "I'm going to find David."  
  
"No, you are not. You will not go anywhere near that boy," Mr. Parker interjected.  
  
"He is my brother! Why are you so afraid I'll talk to him, or that I'll be near him?" Liz asked the question that had always been in her mind.   
  
Mrs. Parker let go of Liz's arm, "He is no good to you."  
  
"Why, because he used to play a few pranks, or he wouldn't keep quiet when you told him too, or he didn't obey you like a puppy? Liz asked, bitterly.  
  
The Czechs, Maria, and Alex were all watching their exchange with interest. They were surprised to see Mrs. Parker grab Liz like she did, and to hear the bitterness in Liz's voice.  
  
Liz shook her head, "You can't even answer my question, than how can you forbid me to see David?" Liz was out of the door before the Parkers could answer. Liz took the Parker's car without thinking twice.  
  
Max instantly started to go after Liz, the others weren't too far behind. They were lucky they were fast, because if not Max would have left them. They all had the same thought going through their minds: "We are going to get some answers."  
  
Liz knew the others were behind her, but she didn't care, she had to see David and make sure he was all right. Liz knew that even though David tried to hide it, every time he had a fight with her adoptive parents, he always felt bad and even though she didn't know why, he even felt guilty. Liz didn't know why, but she knew David was at the reservation, and that was her destination.  
  
They followed Liz even though they knew the trail by heart after a week following her. They were surprise when she made an unexpected turn, if it weren't that they saw Liz making the turn they would have lost her again, like they had during the week they followed her. They stopped in front of a small house, only seeing Liz's car. The only place around was the house, so they figured that's where she had to be. 'She must be familiar with the house. How did she know about the house being here?' They all thought.  
  
Maria was already getting out of her car, but Max called her. "Maria! Wait!"  
  
"What?! Liz is over there!" Maria said, as she pointed towards the house.  
  
"I know, but we have to be prepare for what ever waits for us behind that door," Max simply stated.   
---  
Liz was grateful, when they didn't follow her in. Liz knew they would enter soon, so she was going to take advantage of the few minutes she had left. When she looked to where David was standing she saw he had pictures all over the floor. Liz approached them to take a better look at them; her breath got caught in her throat. Liz didn't know what to do, but instinctually she reached for one of the pictures, she stared at it for a few long minutes. Liz couldn't believed what she was seeing, the person she hadn't seen in years was in those pictures, the person whom she loved most and she knew she would never see again. Liz couldn't find her voice to speak, until she was finally able to squeak out, "David, where did you get this?"  
---  
The Czechs, Alex, and Maria had entered just in time to see the pictures and hear Liz speaking. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. The only time they saw pictures like that was when they broke into the Sheriff's office and through their research to try and find Max, Michael and Isabel's home. And in those pictures the person with the handprint on its stomach was a man and in this picture it was a woman.   
  
Max couldn't stay quiet any longer, "That's exactly what we want to know?"  
  
David and Liz jumped, not expecting to hear Max's voice. Neither of them knew what to answer, they looked like deer caught in headlights.  
  
Liz looked at them, and the first people she saw were Michael, Isabel, and Max, it was like something click inside her mind and flashes, flashed before her eyes.  
  
Liz saw her mother talking to three pods over and over again. Liz somehow knew what that meant.  
  
When Liz went into her trance, she looked like she was looking at Michael, Isabel, and Max, but at they same time it was like she was looking past them, and like she wasn't aware of her surroundings, they had never seen her like that.  
  
Max got scared, so he neared Liz and started to wave her hand in front of Liz's face, trying to get some kind of reaction out of Liz, but nothing. "Liz, are you okay? Liz?"  
  
David knew what was happening, but he still worried. When he saw they were all advancing towards Liz and that Max was already bothering her, he spoke, "She is okay. Just give her a minute."  
  
Max protectively asked, "How do you know?"  
  
"Well, I'm her brother and this isn't the first time this has happened."  
  
They were surprised to hear that this had happened to Liz before. 'What else don't we know?'   
  
She didn't know how, but even though she was in a trance, she knew she had to see River Dog. After she came out of daze, the first words out of her mouth were: "River Dog!"  
  
They were all confused and even more worried. 'Why is she calling out for River Dog?' They asked themselves.   
  
David, knowing the reason, said out loud, "Liz, you want to see River Dog, right?"  
  
Liz shook her head, trying to clear it before nodding yes. Liz looked at Max, Isabel, and Michael in a new light, she couldn't believe what she had seen, or that she could even interpret what it meant. She knew River Dog would be able to confirm her thoughts, clear her doubts, and answer her questions.   
  
Maria put her thoughts aside. She saw that Liz seemed to space out again. "Liz, are you there?"  
  
Liz remembered that the others were still there, "Yeah."  
  
David remembered River Dog wasn't at the reservation today. "Liz, your questions will have to wait. River Dog isn't here, remember?  
  
Disappointed Liz answered, "I remember." Liz wanted to clear up her question, but she knew that had to wait. 'I guess answering their questions is the first priority, for now.'  
  
Once Maria was aware that Liz was okay, all her anger came to surface. Maria hadn't known she was so angry. 'I guess, finding out your best friend has kept secrets from you the entire time she had known her can do that to you.' Before she forgot, she repeated Max's question, "Where did you get those?"  
  
Even though the question was directed to both David and Liz, Liz looked at David waiting for answers, like the others, also wanting to hear it.   
"That's none of your business," David answered.  
  
"David, please tell me." Liz intervened, when she saw Maria was about to make one of her smart mouth remarks. "Please, they are my friends and its time we all know what's really going on."  
  
Maria unhappy with Liz's secrets muttered, "So nice of you to finally remember."   
  
Liz heard her and flinched. 'I deserved that.' Liz noticed Michael had positioned himself in front of the door and the others were covering all possible exits. 'Closing every means of escape.'  
  
David sighed, "Well, you better get comfortable, because it's a long explanation. Where do I start?" The question was directed more to himself than to them.  
  
Alex interrupted David before he could continue. "Why don't you start with how is it that you are Liz's brother?"  
  
David cleared his throat and started his tail, "Our mother, Jennifer, met a man, whom she married, and in a night of passion she gave herself to him and that is how I was conceived and some years later, in another night the same thing happened and Liz was conceived. Does this answer how I am Elizabeth's brother?" David finished sarcastically.   
  
Before any of them could remark on his speech, Liz put her in her two cents. "David, stop with the sarcastic remarks and already get to the point!" Liz was nervous and cranky too much had taken place, and her anxiety was getting the better of her. 'I can't believe I know who were in the pods!'   
  
Maria made another rude remark, "At least we know she defends herself against him even if it's verbally."  
  
David snapped, he had enough of her remarks. "Just because Liz didn't tell you a few things makes her the bad guy? Do you know how hard it is to keep a secret, not because you want to but because you were told too? Do you know how it feels to know you have a secret and the people around you who also know it are keeping things from you, things you should know?"  
  
They were all stunned by the emotions they could hear in David's voice, even though three of them could relate to those feelings.  
  
Liz not wanting things to get out off hand in a sad quiet voice said, "David, please stick to the main theme." David spoke the truth and the reminder hurt, because she knew that the Parkers were two of those people. They had raised her and she loved them, because they had taken care of her, and in a way they were her parents.  
  
Max felt ashamed, but he needed answers. "Please, continue. We won't interrupt you anymore." Max said the last part glaring at the others, especially at Maria.  
  
David sighed and hope Max's words were true. "When we were little we used to live here with our mother. Our mother was always looking for new discoveries and adventures and living near the reservation brought her that. Liz is like her." David said, omitting the part about learning to use her ability. "Liz and I went to the school on the reservation, we didn't go to the town too much, the times we went can be counted on one hand, nobody knew us and I think that was a plus for what happened later. When Liz was 7 and I was 10 years old our mother died. That day people we had never seen came to her burial four of these people being our godparents, the Parkers, Hector and his wife. They were old friends of our mother and neither of the couples had children. The Parkers didn't live in Roswell, but Mr. Parker had always wanted to start a restaurant here. Since we would have to stay with them, and they didn't want to take us away from our surroundings, so they stayed here. Hector, on the other hand, couldn't stay here, so they took me with them, saying it was unfair for the Parkers to take care of both of us, and that they were my godparents, so it was their duty to take care of me." David again omitted a few facts. "Since no one in town knew us or the Parkers, they didn't know we were adopted, so they kept living the lie."   
  
Michael asked the question he had wanted to ask since the beginning, "Why are you looking for River Dog?"  
  
David answered again, he knew they didn't know it all either. He also knew Liz didn't feel right lying to them either. "Because he knew our mother, and only he could clear some things for us. Things you don't need to know right now."  
  
Michael was not happy with the answer, but before he could asked anything Isabel interfered.  
  
"How do you know our father? Why have you been talking to him?"   
  
Liz was the one that answered that question, "Your parents knew our mother and our secret, and we have been talking to them, because he was in charge of her finances and some other stuff we needed to know about." Liz was grateful that David had answered most of the questions. She didn't want to have to lie to them.  
  
Alex felt there were still some things they weren't telling them. But he asked the question they had evaded. "Where did you get those pictures?"   
  
Before David could start talking Liz said, "Let's go back to town, it's getting late." Liz wanted to know the answer to that question, but she felt she needed to go back to the Crashdown and it was getting late.   
  
They hadn't known so much time had gone by and there still were questions unanswered. When they got to town they headed for the Crashdown, on Liz's insistence that they needed to stop there.   
  
Liz didn't know why, but she felt she had to go there. The Crashdown was closed, but she saw the Evans there talking with her parents. Liz turned to see the others, but they were looking quizzically at her. Liz shrugged her shoulders and continued to make her way inside the Crashdown. The Evans and the Parkers were so deep in their conversation that they didn't notice the kids making their way towards them.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Evans had decided to have a chat with both Mr. and Mrs. Parker. They were finally going to talk about the situation they so much wanted to avoid. The Parkers weren't too happy to see them, but they heard their argument.   
  
"We have to tell Liz and David the truth. They have been lied to for far to long," Mrs. Evans insisted.  
  
"How do you know David is here?" Mr. Parker asked, suspiciously.   
  
Liz, Max, and the others got there just in time to hear Mrs. Evans.   
  
Liz totally confused asked, "Tell us what?"  
  
Mrs. Parker was startled and furious with Mrs. Evans, she sent her a glare and then looked at Liz asking, "How long have you been there?"   
  
To be continued…  
  
  
I'm so SORRY, you guys had to wait so long for the chapter to be posted.  
  
Please tell me what you think!!!!!  



	16. Secrets 14

Title: Secrets  
Author: Gaudicia   
E-mail: life_mistery@hotmail.com  
ICQ: 101624726  
IM: Gaudy831  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Roswell, except David.   
Category: Liz/Max   
Rating: PG  
Summary: Liz has a secret no one knows. Its short, but I don't want to give much away.  
Distribution: Just ask. This is so I know where to send the other chapters.  
Author notes: You all have to thank Julie, Lacy and Brie, my beta (editors') readers. Lacy does a wonderful job and most important puts up with me. Brie helps me keep the fic going. Julie helps me with my writer's block and it's my fountain of information.  
Authors note 2: The time line will be a bit different I will be changing something like when Nasedo show up and Liz meet Maria and Alex when she was 8 years old and Max first saw her at that age also. (I wanted to clear this up)   
Authors note 3: Please bear with me if I take long with sending out the chapters. This is my first fic, so I'm new at this. I hope you enjoy.  
Authors note 4: I also want to thank everyone who sent feedback for the previous chapters. I really appreciate it.  
Feedback: You know the drill. Please, send your comments good or bad.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Not long Mrs. Parker." Max said, not wanting to start another fight.  
  
Liz ignored them both, and returned her gaze to the Evans, "Tell us what?" Liz repeated.  
  
"That—" Mr. Evans started, but was cut off by Mr. Parker.  
  
"Nothing, Liz. It just some nonsense."  
  
"Look, Jeff, we made up our minds. I personally don't care what you think anymore. They need to know the truth, and I will tell them," Mrs. Evans argued.  
  
"Who do you think you are? Making decisions for everyone. You have no right to do that," Mrs. Parker spoke.  
  
"I am one of Jennifer's friends, and I won't stand idly by any longer."  
  
The kids stood and watched the argument in amusement. They hadn't known the Parkers and the Evans knew each other well, a fact made obvious by the snapping and tones in their voices. Every second that passed their voices grew louder.  
  
Isabel couldn't take their bickering anymore. "Could you all just shut up?! God! You are worse than Michael and Maria! You are adults, so act like it!"  
  
Isabel's sudden outburst surprised the Parkers and the Evans. The talking ceased, but the glares being thrown about the room remained.  
  
They were all grateful for Isabel's interference. Michael and Maria acting offended by the comparison. The seven kids all shared the same thought, 'Well the day has turned out to be very interesting to say the least.'  
  
David, seeing the adults weren't going to start arguing again, repeated Liz's question. "Mr. and Mrs. Evans, tell us what?"  
  
"We are going to tell you that we know you were at the cemetery." Mr. Evans answered, deciding to start with something they both knew to be true.  
  
"Cemetery?" David asked, as though he didn't know what Mr. Evans was talking about.  
  
"David, I know that is why you came to my office, to ask me who was in charge of the burial. There is no denying it, someone saw you both." Mr. Evans said, looking at David and Liz.  
  
The Parkers didn't interrupt knowing they had lost the fight.  
  
Mrs. Evans seeing their confused looks said, "Take a seat you will be more comfortable. Liz, David, do you want us to continue in front of your friends?" Mrs. Evans knew that though they had heard everything so far the conversation was ultimately private, and that it was up to Liz and David if the others stayed.  
  
Liz quickly nodded. She didn't care if the whole town heard them. It seemed as if she was finally going to get her answers. Liz shot David a look that said, 'Don't argue! Stay in your seat and be quiet!' Even though she was going to get the answers she was confused as to what had the cemetery had to do with it. "Why did you brought up the cemetery?  
  
Mr. Evans sighed, "Because we know what you found, better yet we know what you didn't find."  
  
Liz and David were speechless. The others were just confused, but they paid close attention, hoping to find out what they were talking about.  
  
Liz finally managed to speak, "You knew that there was no one was inside the coffin?"  
  
Both Mr. and Mrs. Evans sadly nodded, "Yes, we knew, we also knew she was alive."  
  
The Parkers knew the truth was coming out, and that there was nothing they could do to stop it.  
  
"You knew our mother was alive all this time, and you didn't tell us?! Did you know I still have nightmares of that day?! How could you make me-us go through that? Do you know what is like to think your mother is dead, or what it feels like to think that your mother has been laid to rest in a coffin? Do you know what I felt when I saw the coffin being lowered into the ground?!" Liz cried out, her voice muffled by unshed tears.  
  
Max couldn't bear to see Liz like that, he instinctively reached out for her, and hugged her. Liz held onto Max as if he were her lifeline. Liz asked another question, this time directed towards her adoptive parents. "You knew this?" Their silence was confirmation enough to her. Liz buried her head on Max's shoulder.  
  
David had more control over his feeling, and he needed to know why they went through all that trouble. "Why?"  
  
Alex, Isabel, Michael, and the others all held their breath, waiting to see what other bomb was about to explode.  
  
Mrs. Evans swallowed, and continued to relate her story. "One day Jen came to us asking for our help. Jen said she was in trouble, a life or death situation. Jen told us that a man wanted to kill her, for what reason we don't know, but she said that she also needed to protect you and Liz, that the man after her was capable of anything. Jen preferred to not see the both of you grow up than to see you die. It was the hardest decision she ever made."  
  
None of them could believe what they were hearing. They couldn't believe a mother would risk so much for her children.  
  
"You helped stage the burial, right? You had the right connections, so you could make it possible." David concluded.  
  
Mr. Evans answered, "Yes, and it helped her for some time, but the man found out our secret."  
  
Mrs. Evans continued, "We didn't know her whereabouts, Hector was the only one who knew that."  
  
They all were surprised at what they just heard, but even more when they heard Mrs. Parker speak. "We once saw that man. He told us that if we wanted to keep Liz and David alive we had to separate them. We couldn't allow their death, Jen had risked so much, and if separating them would keep them alive and safe then so be it."   
  
Mr. Parker couldn't believe his wife had just told them that. 'It's all lost now.'  
  
Liz didn't know what to think, her mind went blank. She was physically and emotionally spent.  
  
The Evans saw this, so they said out loud, "Kids, we should leave. David are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah, could you give me a minute? I'm going to make sure Liz is okay."  
  
The Evans nodded, and left him alone with Liz ignoring Max's protests.  
  
David approached her, "Liz, are you okay?"  
  
Liz hugged David, "Oh! David, I don't know what to think, or how to feel." Liz then remembered David was also affected by what happened asked, "Are YOU okay?  
  
"Yeah. Liz, don't worry. You better get some rest. I'm going home with the Evans."  
  
"Okay, and you rest too!"  
  
David left with the others. Maria, Alex and Michael went their own ways. None of them knew what to think.  
  
Unknown to them a figure lurked in the shadows. "You have all ruined my plans, but I'll fix it by any means or actions necessary. Nothing will stop me." With that thought the figure left with the mist.  
  
Liz took a hot bath trying to clear her mind. Too much had taken place, too much information to process. After her shower Liz sat in her bed drying her hair with her towel. 'First, the guys find out David is my brother. Second, they found out Nancy and Jeff aren't my real parents. Third, we see those pictures.' At the reminder of the pictures a shudder went up and down her spine. 'The Evans, David's godparents, Nancy and Jeff knew my Mom was alive and they didn't tell us!' Liz remembered her flash. 'I have to talk to River Dog tomorrow! David didn't tell us where he got the pictures.' With those thoughts, Liz drifted into a troubled sleep yet again. It was the same, but this time it started with the man attacking her mother, it never got as far as him actually killing her, but she could tell when it was close because the nightmare started over on a never ending loop until she woke up.  
  
Liz woke up drenched in sweat, and gasping for breath. Liz took a bath and went to prepare herself some breakfast. When she got to the kitchen she saw both of her adoptive parents there. Liz could still feel the tension, lately that was all there was between her and her parents.  
  
Liz quietly approached them, "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
Mr. Parker defeated, knowing there was nothing else they were keeping said, "Of course."  
  
"You kept David and I separated to save our lives, right? You didn't do it, because of our abilities?"   
  
"Oh, Liz, we love you and David too much and we had to help Jennifer. We did what we thought was right. It may not have been the best idea or way, but to save your lives we would do whatever we had to. Even if it was earning the name of the cruelest people. We had to make people believe we hated David and that we didn't want him near you for some reason, some people thought we did it, because you were our favorite, others because of your abilities," Mrs. Parker explained.  
  
"By people, how many do you mean?" Liz asked.  
  
"A few from the reservation and Hector, his wife, Diane, Philip, and us. People from town didn't know about David, since we hadn't lived in Roswell in a long time.  
  
"Dad, why did you explode when you saw David was here?"   
  
"Because we don't know if that man is still alive and still after you. We thought all our efforts would go to waste."   
  
Liz hugged them both, "I'm sorry, I have acted the way I have. I love you, both."   
  
"We love you too, Liz. We consider you to be our own flesh and blood." Mrs. Parkers said, lovingly. There wasn't a dry eye in the room.  
  
"Okay, look at us we have to stop this or we'll flood the kitchen." Mr. Parker joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Mrs. Parker and Liz laughed.   
  
"Mom, Dad, I'm going to the reservation after school, okay?"  
  
"Okay, be careful," Mr. Parker said.   
  
Liz was leaving the room, but she turned and called, "Mom, Dad!" When she saw she had their attention she said, "Thank you."  
  
They didn't need to ask what she was thanking them for. They already knew and for the first time they felt peace.  
---  
Liz got to school late; her talk with her parents had delayed her. Liz had wanted to talk to Max and the others, but every time she tried something would happen to make it impossible.   
---  
At lunchtime Max, Alex, and the others meet in a bench. They were going to talk about what had happened the day before.  
  
"I still can't believe everything. It's all so unbelievable."  
  
"Isabel, you are an alien, and you find the whole thing with Liz unbelievable?" Alex remarked.  
  
Michael started laughing drawing their attention. "Sorry, it's just that the thought of Max being jealous over Liz's brother is too much!"  
  
No one laughed; instead they all glared at Michael. Michael immediately sobered up, and muttered, "Sorry."  
  
Michael's words brought Max back memories of the small talk he had with his mother. After they returned from the Crashdwon his mother called him asking for a minute alone with him.  
  
"Max, are you angry with Liz, or us?"  
  
"Mom, I haven't had enough time to process anything that happened today."  
  
"I understand. It must be hard to discover so many things about someone, all in one day. It must be even harder that you love that person, and you didn't know all her secrets."  
  
His mother's words brought pain to Max's heart, they were true.  
  
Mrs. Evans saw the pained look on her son's face, but she continued, "Imagine how hard it must have been to keep a secret, to not be able to tell the person you love, because Son, Liz loves you. But how could she tell you things she didn't know? Just like you, she had a secret. You must know that no secret is greater than the other, they are secrets and every person has to deal with them in their own way."  
  
"But—"  
  
"Max, she has been living a lie and she didn't even know it. But you know your secret Max, you been living your lie, because you want to. The only thing she is guilty of is not telling any of you she has a brother and that she is adopted."  
  
"Liz could have told us. How hard can it be?"  
  
"Max, for her, it can be the hardest thing. You heard her, she said she still had nightmares of that day. Max, think about it. Liz is a very special girl--don't let her go, because she had some secrets of her own. Max, everyone is entitled to their own secrets. Max think about what I told you." As an afterthought Mrs. Evans added, "Well, I'm going to sleep."   
  
Max didn't understand how his Mom could understand everything that had happened so well, and took her words to heart, thinking about what she had told him.   
  
Maria brought Max back from memory lane. "I still can't believe Liz didn't tell me anything about this. I am her best friend, I should have known this stuff," Maria pointed out.   
  
Alex still couldn't believe everything that had taken place. "I'll have to hear Liz's side before I can come to come to any kind of conclusion."  
  
Max spoke for the first time, "I agree with Alex. We have to hear Liz out before we start accusing her of anything."  
  
By Max's tone of voice everyone knew it was the end of the discussion.  
---  
Liz spotted them at a bench, but as she was nearing them she saw David waving at her. So she headed in his direction instead. David came to ask her if she was okay and it took almost the entire hour to convince him she was fine, and the remaining time was spent with David explaining why he couldn't accompany her to the reservation.  
---  
As had happened earlier it was like an unknown force was keeping Liz away from them. By the last class Liz had given up, when the bell rang Liz was the first out of the classroom. Liz got in her parents' car, and headed to the reservation.  
  
Liz went straight to River Dog's house. Liz was about to knock on the door, when she heard him.  
  
"Liz, come in."  
  
Liz did as told, she was prepared to ask River Dog the question that had been on her mind since she saw the pictures, but before she could voice her thoughts River Dog answered her.  
  
"Liz, you already know the answer to your question. You need to trust your ability more, trust your instincts."  
  
"I wasn't sure, I was confused," Liz tried to explain.  
  
"I know. You have too much on your mind. Meditate, and sort out your thoughts. Do it today."   
  
"We won't train today?" Liz asked disappointed.  
  
"No, I have to take care of some ill children."  
  
"Tomorrow we'll train, right?" Liz asked eagerly. Liz always looked forward to learning something new.  
  
River Dog chuckled, "Yes, tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Bye, and thank you!"  
  
Liz was opening the door of the car, when she felt someone behind her, just when she was about to turn around, pain shot through her and all turned black.  
  
To be continued…  
  



	17. Secrets 15

Title: Secrets  
Author: Gaudicia   
E-mail: life_mistery@hotmail.com  
ICQ: 101624726  
IM: Gaudy831  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Roswell, except David.   
Category: Liz/Max   
Rating: PG  
Summary: Liz has a secret no one knows. Its short, but I don't want to give much away.  
Distribution: Just ask. This is so I know where to send the other chapters.  
Author notes: You all have to thank Julie, Lacy and Brie, my beta (editors') readers. Lacy does a wonderful job and most important puts up with me. Brie helps me keep the fic going. Julie helps me with my writer's block and it's my fountain of information.  
bAuthors note 2: The time line will be a bit different I will be changing something like when Nasedo show up and Liz meet Maria and Alex when she was 8 years old and Max first saw her at that age also. (I wanted to clear this up)/b   
Authors note 3: Please bear with me if I take long with sending out the chapters. This is my first fic, so I'm new at this. I hope you enjoy.  
Authors note 4: I also want to thank everyone who sent feedback for the previous chapters. I really appreciate it.  
Feedback: You know the drill. Please, send your comments good or bad.  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
As Liz regained consciousness, she looked around trying to find any clue that would give her any idea as to where she was, but all she saw were rocks. It was like a small cave. Liz couldn't explain to herself how it was that it looked like a cave, but there was no entrance or exit. 'If there are no entrances or exits, then how did I get in?' Liz soon got tired from looking around; her head was a little fuzzy, so she sat in a corner. A shiver passed through her, so she wrapped her arms around herself, thinking, 'I hope, they find me soon.'  
---  
After the bell rang they watched as Liz ran out of the school. They agreed to meet later at the Crashdown. They needed to talk to Liz; there were some things that still didn't make sense, and after the conversation yesterday they were even more confused.  
  
At eight o'clock Max and the others were all there. They were startled when two very worried-looking Parkers approached them.  
  
"Have you kids seen Liz?" Mr. Parker asked.  
  
Max was immediately concerned. "No. Why?"  
  
Mrs. Parker sighed, "She was supposed to be here like two hours ago. We know she wasn't upset. We talked things out this morning and everything was fine. But Liz hasn't called. We were hoping she was with you kids," Mrs. Parker told them helplessly.  
  
"Maybe Liz is with David," Isabel offered.  
  
The Parkers seemed to lighten a bit, but at that same moment David walked through the door.  
  
David saw all of them reunited at a booth. He had felt that Liz was in trouble and he had come straight to the Crashdown. David let his gaze wonder around trying to locate Liz, but he didn't see her. David approached the group. "Hey, where is Liz?"  
  
The Parkers face immediately fell and a look of concern took over their faces, as well as the others.  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us," Mrs. Parker said.  
  
"Liz, isn't here? She was supposed to be here like two or three hours ago. Liz is always punctual." David answered, still with some hostility towards Mrs. Parker. Years of mistreatment weren't easily forgotten--it didn't matter the cause. But every minute that passed he got more worried for Liz.  
  
"Well, where was Liz supposed to be?" Michael decided to be the voice of reason, since the others didn't seemed to be reasoning at all.  
  
"At the reservation." David and Mr. Parker answered at the same time.  
  
"Why did she go to the reservation?" Maria couldn't keep the suspicion out of her voice, even though she didn't know what she was suspicious about.  
  
"Liz wanted to ask River Dog something," David supplied.  
  
"Why didn't you go with her? Like you have been all week." Maria demanded, forgetting that David couldn't have known that they were spying on them if they had been doing it right.  
  
"I started working today, that's why I didn't go with her." David was finally getting they knew more than they should asked, "How do you know we have been going to the reservation this past week?"  
  
The others, along with Maria flushed. They didn't know what to answer.  
  
David was furious. "Have you been spying on us?!"  
  
Michael wanting to take David's wrath away from Maria said, "We wanted to know what Liz was up too."  
  
"You had no right to spy on us!"  
  
Michael defended their cause. "Yeah, well, Liz is not someone who drops everything, so she can go after a stranger, so naturally we got concerned. We wanted to find out if Liz was in trouble."   
  
Mrs. Parker seeing they looked ready to start a fight said, "This isn't the time for you kids to fight. Liz is the important thing at the moment. We have to find her."  
  
David and Michael back down knowing Mrs. Parker was right.  
  
"Why don't we wait a little while longer? And if in 10 minutes Liz isn't here and hasn't arrived, we head to the reservation to see if we can find her." Alex voiced his solution.  
  
Isabel, seeing that the Parkers didn't look happy said, "I'll call my parents, and ask them if they have seen Liz, okay?"  
  
She got up from the booth, after the couple nodded, and went to the phone. Five minutes later she came back. "Mom said they haven't seen or heard from her," Isabel informed them.  
  
Maria seeing that the Parkers were growing more concerned and anxious by the minute, grabbed their hands and squeezed them. "I'll make some calls and see if anyone has seen her."  
  
The Parkers were grateful to Maria for her offer. They knew it must be hard to find out her best friend had been keeping things from her. They knew Maria was angry and hurt, but they also knew Maria and Liz would work things out.  
  
Sometime later Maria came back. As soon as they saw Maria their eyes turned hopeful.  
  
"Did you find out anything? Has anyone they seen her?" Max asked, beating David to the question.  
  
David glared at Max and then looked at Maria waiting for an answer. "Well, have they seen her, or heard anything from her?" David probed.  
  
Maria glared at David—the cause for taking Liz away from them. Maria sighed, remembering the bad news. "No, they haven't."  
  
The ten minutes went by and there still was no sign of Liz. The Parkers didn't know what to do. They feared that maybe that man had never gone away and knew they had told Liz and David the truth. 'What if he got her?' Both Mr. and Mrs. Parker thought. "We'll call the Sheriff."  
  
They groaned, not too happy with the idea, but by the tone in Mr. Parker's voice they knew there was no use in trying to change their minds.  
  
"I'm going to look for Liz at the reservation." David said, not being able to wait any longer and he didn't want any confrontations with the Sheriff.  
  
"No, you're not. We are going," Max argued.   
  
"Well, I don't think so! She is my sister!" David glared at Max willing him to back down.  
  
"We are her friends! That's gives us a right to look for her too," Max nearly screamed.  
  
Alex decided to be the peacemaker. "Look, we'll all go and look for Liz, the more the merrier."  
  
"You kids be careful, okay? We don't want anything to happen to you." Mrs. Parker looked at Max and David, and added, "You two behave." Mrs. Parker could already feel the rivalry between them. She knew it was, because they both cared about Liz and were over protective of her. But this wasn't the time for that, her motherly instincts were telling her Liz was in trouble.  
  
David ignored her and started to make his way out of the Crashdown, not waiting for the others.  
  
Max immediately caught up with him. There was no way he was going to let David out of his sight. Without David saying anything Max opened the door in the passager's seat and got in the car.  
  
"What are you doing?" David asked.  
  
Max broached his seat belt. "What does it look like? I'm going with you."  
  
The others saw the exchange between Max and David. They all had one thought in their minds: 'This is going to be a long night.' Isabel went with them knowing they needed someone to keep their minds on track. The others followed them in the jeep.  
  
"Could you go faster?" Max urged.  
  
"No, if you wanted to go any faster you should have come in your own car. How am I supposed to help Elizabeth if I'm dead?" David reasoned.  
  
"Would you stop calling her Elizabeth?! She likes to be called Liz," Max stated. Max knew David was her brother, but he still got jealous. 'I just found out he is Liz's brother, but some habits are hard to break.'  
  
"What is your problem? I call her Elizabeth, Beth, Liz, Lizzie, what ever I want to!" David couldn't believe Max's nerve.  
  
Isabel seeing Max was about to continue said, "Stop it! David, just ignore Max and look at the road, please! Max, you stay still and be quiet!" Isabel couldn't believe the reason of the fight, much less that Max was the one that started it. It was so childish.   
  
The others in the jeep saw the commotion in David's car and they hoped Isabel would be able to calm them.  
  
"I don't have a problem as long as you keep Max the Childish at bay. Liz is my main concern right now."  
  
Max couldn't believe how he was acting, it was totally not like him. Max was able to stay quiet during the rest of the ride. It seemed like an eternity had gone by when they reached the reservation.  
  
David was making his way to River Dog's house when he heard Isabel call him. "Please wait for us." Once Isabel reached him she continued, "I know you aren't fond of us, but we are Liz's friends and we care about her."  
  
David silently nodded and waited for the others, when they were all there he continued his way towards River Dog's house. The door opened by itself, not even giving David time to knock.   
  
"Come in." They heard River Dog tell them.  
  
One by one they walked in. "I've been waiting for you."   
  
David started to introduce them, but was cut off by Michael. "We know him already."   
  
David's curiosity sparked up at that. He wondered how they knew him, since Liz also knew him before David, but he chose not to say anything for the timebeing Liz was the main issue for the moment.  
  
"David, you have to find Liz," River Dog said.  
  
"How?"   
  
The others were also asking themselves that question.   
  
"You have to use your abilities, follow me." River Dog began to make his way towards Jennifer's house.  
  
David and the others silently followed, wondering what was up.  
  
"You'll be close to her here, because your essences are strongly connected here," River Dog explained. "You have to concentrate, like we have been practicing."  
  
David sat on the floor and listened to River Dog talk. They ignored the others knowing there wasn't anytime to waist.   
  
The others listened intently curious about what they were doing and talking about. They knew that they had to be quiet, both River Dog and David were serious and they felt that this was a step to getting closer to Liz even if they didn't understand what was going on. They saw that after a few minutes David seemed to have gone in a deep trance, while River Dog helped guide him through. They had no idea what was going on and they were getting anxious.  
  
After a while David came out of his trance looking disappointed. "I can't get through. I'm not that powerful."   
  
Maria interrupted them, not able to be patient. "What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
River Dog answered, since David was too preoccupied. "David and Liz are both gifted. They can communicate in another plane different from ours. They had been developing for a few days, but they still have a long way to go. The full extent of their abilities is yet to be discovered. Just now David was trying to connect with Liz, but he failed."  
  
At this point David intervened, "I'm not strong or advanced enough. Liz is much better at this than I am." Suddenly something came to his mind. "River Dog couldn't you help me? You have been able to connect with the two of us…"  
  
"I can't interfere more than I already have. This is up to all of you." River Dog told them. He could interfere, but he knew that wouldn't help. They needed to trust each other and to be able to share their secrets with one another. There was only one other person that could help. Max. And for them to be able to locate Liz, Max and David had to work together, they would have to get past their rivalry and their jealousy.  
  
They were surprised to learn that both David and Liz had abilities that could be alien. It had never crossed their mind that humans could also possess some powers of their own.  
  
Max got extremely jealous when he learned he wasn't the only one that was capable to connect with Liz. Max was surprised when he learned Liz had that ability, but he had always known she was special.  
  
David remembered something he felt when he tried to connect to Liz. "River Dog, when I tried to connect to Liz it was like the door was closed, but there was handle to try and open it."  
  
"She unconsciously closed those doors in her mind. I think she's too scared to remember about her ability." River Dog concluded. River Dog hoped Max, Isabel and Michael would get the courage to help them. They were the only hope.  
  
Max was torn. He didn't know what to do. 'Can I risk our secret? Could we tell David we aren't of this earth?' Max looked at Michael and Isabel with his eyes asking if he should tell him.   
  
Michael and Isabel didn't know what to do. They knew what Max was asking them. After a while they both nodded. They were going to help a friend. If they couldn't use their powers to help a friend, then why did they have them to begin with?  
  
Max was grateful for their consent. He didn't know what would happen if they hadn't agreed. Max nodded back at them and stepped forward. "I can help."  
---  
Liz didn't know what to do; she was nervous, scared, and tired. She had tried to stay still in the corner where she sat, but she couldn't. She had to move, so she started to pace. Liz started out pacing, but in a second she was banging on the walls trying to see if she could find an exit, but nothing. After a while she got tired and desperate. She began to bang on the same spot over and over again. Her hands started to ache from all the banging. Liz felt a wetness running down her hands, and when she looked down she saw blood and small cuts covering her hands.  
  
Liz, seeing that her banging wasn't productive and noticing that her hands hurt and were starting to sting. She started to scream over and over again. "Help! Anybody! Why are you doing this?! Who are you?!"  
  
Liz soon realized that whoever had taken her wasn't going to answer; she dropped herself to the floor, and began to sob uncontrollably. Liz didn't know what was making her so emotional and unreasonable. But the only thing she could her was the sound of her own sobs. The thought of using her abilities never crossed her mind.   
  
To be continued…  
  
Please, tell me what you think!!!!!!!!  



	18. Secrets 16

Title: Secrets  
Author: Gaudicia   
E-mail: life_mistery@hotmail.com  
ICQ: 101624726  
IM: Gaudy831  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Roswell, except David.   
Category: Liz/Max   
Rating: PG  
Summary: Liz has a secret no one knows. Its short, but I don't want to give much away.  
Distribution: Just ask. This is so I know where to send the other chapters.  
Author notes: You all have to thank Julie, Lacy and Brie, my beta (editors') readers. Lacy does a wonderful job and most important puts up with me. Brie helps me keep the fic going. Julie helps me with my writer's block and it's my fountain of information.  
Authors note 2: The time line will be a bit different I will be changing something like when Nasedo show up and Liz meet Maria and Alex when she was 8 years old and Max first saw her at that age also. (I wanted to clear this up)   
Authors note 3: Please bear with me if I take long with sending out the chapters. This is my first fic, so I'm new at this. I hope you enjoy.  
Authors note 4: I also want to thank everyone who sent feedback for the previous chapters. I really appreciate it.  
Feedback: You know the drill. Please, send your comments good or bad.  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
David looked incredulously at Max. "Max, how can you help?"  
  
Max stepped forward, "You aren't the only one with special abilities?"  
  
"You are like me and Liz?"  
  
"Yes and no. We are more complicated than that," Max said, dancing around the subject, since he still didn't know if he could trust David. Max looked at River Dog searching for any sign that would tell him if he should trust David. At River Dog's nod, Max continued, "I guess you aren't the only one with secrets. Liz knew our secret. Liz was the one that brought us all together. She got Michael, Isabel, and I to trust her, Alex, and Maria. Liz made me human."  
  
Max waited for David to digest the information.  
  
"Liz made you human…hmm, that's a great pick up line. The next thing I know you'll tell me you are not from this earth." David replied, jokingly.  
  
"We are not from this earth," Max confirmed.  
  
"You aren't serious? That's it! I'm officially in the Twilight Zone." David said, not believing what they were telling him. He saw Max, Michael, and Isabel drop their gazes to the floor and he knew that the three of them were different.  
  
River Dog sternly scolds David. 'David, this is not the time to be joking. They can and they will help Liz. They owe her that much. Max already took a step forward, and admitted something that could put his life as well as Isabel and Michael's lives in danger. Liz was able to keep their secret will you?"  
  
Everyone held their breath; the question that had plagued each of their minds was spoken out loud and now they had to do the most difficult thing, wait for an answer.   
  
"Yes, I can and I will," David confirmed with certainty.  
  
"Good, then now is your turn to take that step forward."  
  
David ignored River Dog and asked Max. "Where are you from?"  
  
"We don't know," Max answered, truthfully.  
  
"You can help me reach Liz?" David interrogated.  
  
"Yes, I've done it before," Max said, with confidence.  
  
David examined Max one more time before extending his hand.  
  
Max was surprised when David extended his hand, but claps it anyway.  
  
David shook Max's hand firmly. "Let's get to work."  
  
River Dog was proud of David. He got past his stubbornness, and was willing to work with Max. But still the hard part wasn't over.  
  
River Dog looked at the others and asked, "Do you want to be here?"  
  
Maria jumped at the opportunity to answer. "Of course! What kind of question is that?"  
  
River Dog satisfied turned his attention back to David and Max. "You should rest tonight. You'll need your strength for tomorrow."  
  
Just in that moment Eddie came in carring six blankets and as quietly as he entered, he left.   
  
Maria was not happy with this turn of events, none of them were. Liz was out there, who knows where, and they were going to rest. "But what about Liz?"  
  
River Dog knew their concern. "Liz will be okay tonight and to be able to help her we have to rest. Trying to communicate with Liz at the level Max and David will be tiring and energy consuming."  
  
Maria nodded, accepting River Dog's words, still not happy.  
  
With no more interruptions everyone grabbed their own corner and blankets, and tried to get some sleep.  
---  
Liz knew she needed to calm down, but she couldn't. There was something in the cave that was making her irrational, sad, and depressed. She couldn't put into words how she felt. Liz got up from her place in the floor, and she crawled in a corner where silent tears streamed down her face, and she fell asleep.  
---  
The first thing in the morning everyone was up. Anxiously waiting for River Dog to return.  
  
Alex knew everyone was getting irritated, so he did the only thing that came to mind. "So David, how long have you had this ability?"  
  
David sent a look at Alex much like Michael would have. "We were born with it."  
"Why didn't Liz tell us about it?"  
  
Alex's question caught everyone's attention.  
  
David could feel their stares, waiting for him to answer. "Liz couldn't tell you something she didn't know." David seeing their confused looks felt the need to elaborate. "We went through some rough times, Liz was very attached to our mother. When our mother died, Liz went into a shell and the situation with the Parkers didn't help at all."  
  
They could tell it still hurt David to talk about the subject, but they felt they had a right to know, even if it mean pushing him for answers.  
  
Just when Alex was about to ask another question River Dog came in.   
  
David and Max got up. "Can we start now?" Max and David asked at the same time.  
  
The others would have laughed if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation.   
  
Isabel looked at David and Max. They were both eagerly looking at River Dog, waiting for him to give orders. 'Maybe they have more in common than they thought.' When Isabel came out of her thoughts David and Max were already seated in Indian style and River Dog was guiding them through their trance.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they came out of their trance looking dazed and confused.  
  
Maria was immediately asking questions. "Did you do what ever it was you were going to do? Is Liz okay? Where is she?"  
  
Michael put his arm around Maria. "Maria, calm down. Let them speak. Here sniff some cedar oil."  
  
David shook his head in answer to Maria's questions. "We couldn't connect with each other, Max and I, I mean…"  
  
"Why? Were you supposed to be able to connect? Aren't the two of you enough?" Alex asked, not understanding why they failed.  
  
Max and David were frustrated, and hearing Alex's questions, only made them more so.  
  
River Dog knew why it didn't work, and he knew they needed to get past it. "There are still doubts inside of you, concerning one another. You'll have to clear them if you want to help Liz."  
  
Max and David looked at each other and knew it was time to come clean and answer each other's questions.  
  
David still didn't want to give in. He was willing to work with Max, but he wasn't ready to open up to him. "Why don't you do it yourself, River Dog? I know you can do it!"  
  
Everyone looked at River Dog waiting for an answer. Thinking: 'Why are we going through so much when he can do it?'  
  
"I cannot interfere." Was the only explanation River Dog offered. He knew that David and Max needed to get along. 'They will be great allies and friends in the future, but they must learn to work together and this is the first step for this to end as it should. Every thing has its purpose.'  
  
Max hit his fist against a table making everyone jump. "You said it yourself, River Dog. We are running out of time. How are we supposed to get to know each other?"  
  
"Everything is possible if you try," River Dog reasoned.   
  
Max was getting impatient. "We already told each other our secrets. There is nothing left to say!"  
  
"Are you sure?" River Dog asked, as he looked at David and Max.  
  
Max and David sighed looking the others for help all they got were confused looks answering them. None of them knew what to do.  
  
David was trapped, he knew he had to this. If he didn't Liz would suffer the consequences, and he couldn't afford that. David also knew River Dog was right and that he was the one that was closed off. Even though they knew things about him and Liz, he couldn't help but feel protected, because they didn't have all the facts in 'order'. They just knew what they heard at the Crashdown and what he wanted them to know. David sighed and out of the blue--he started talking. "You already know Liz and I knew from the beginning we were related and that we used to live here."   
  
They were surprised when David started talking, but they paid close attention feeling that the secrets were finally coming to an end. They waited for David to continue.  
  
Once David saw he had their attention, he continued, "As you know we found out some things the other day. Even though you heard them, I know it must be confusing, like coming in, in the middle of the movie, and the first time we finally spoke about what was going on I wasn't exactly honest." David trailed of and dropped his gaze to the floor.  
  
Maria rudely remarked, "We knew that already."  
  
David glared at Maria and began his tale again. "You also know that the Parkers adopted Liz, and I went to live with my godparents. We were taught never to talk about what happened, we got used to living the lie that was our lives-I guess that's why Liz didn't tell you from the beginning and I told her not to tell anyone. When my godparent, Hector, died he left a will telling me that our mother was alive. That's why I came back to Roswell, I needed to tell Liz and find out what was going on. I still couldn't believe my mother had been alive, so I took Liz to the cemetery where our mother was supposedly buried and we dug it up. That turned out to be the easiest way to tell Liz and at the same time to confirm what Hector told me. I admit that letting Liz find out that our mother had been alive that way was not the best, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her. I knew Mr. Evans was in charge of our mother's will, our adoptions, and the other legal things and I knew he would be able to tell us who was in charge of her burial. Even though Liz didn't knew everything she was behind me and she also wanted to know what was going on so she blindly followed me. At the first opportunity I had I went to talk to Mr. Evans." David looked at Max, Michael, and Isabel. "That was the day you saw me and Liz at Mr. Evans' office. You see, the thing is we thought our mother was dead, but she was really alive and only just recently had died. Between the Parkers, my godparents, and the Evans they staged her death, because someone was after her. That's what we were told the other day." David looked at them as he said these last words. David watched them as they digested the information.  
  
None of them could imagine what it must have been like for David and Liz; it all was too hard to believe. But they accepted it knowing that there were more unbelievable things and still they were true. Everything was making more sense now, but they were still hurt by Liz's lack of trust.   
  
Michael was slowly processing the new information when he suddenly remembered about the pictures. "Where did you get the pictures you had the other day. Liz seemed to be affected by them." Michael asked thinking that Liz was merely shocked by the silver handprint that was in the woman's stomach.  
  
David closed his eyes at the reminder of the pictures. "That was our mother. Hector left me those pictures to prove that she had been alive, but I still couldn't believe it. I had to find more proof."  
  
Max, Isabel, and Michael were shock to hear that someone like them had killed someone so close to one of their friends. They couldn't believe it, but they knew it was true, they had seen the pictures.  
  
Alex and Maria's thoughts were along the same line. They couldn't begin to imagine how Michael, Max, and Isabel must have felt.   
  
Isabel put her thoughts aside and asked, "Do you have any idea who killed your mother?"  
  
David sighed, "No, we don't know." David suspected that Liz knew something and she hadn't told him. Liz never told him what she had seen in her visions and he knew they had something to do with their mother, but he hadn't pushed her waiting for her to tell him.   
  
River Dog was proud of David. David had passed the test-the test of trust, but could Max. River Dog had no doubt that he would and he was right. A few seconds later Max began his tale about how they came to this earth and what role Liz played in their lives.   
---  
Liz woke up to find herself covered by a blanket. She wondered where it had come from and what time it was. When she looked to her right, she saw a plate filled with food and a note besides it. Liz was confused, 'Where did this come from?' When Liz started to read the note a shiver passed through her and her hands started to shake, she let the note slip from her fingers. She replayed the words in her mind. 'Here is a blanket and some food. We don't want you to starve to death, or die from cold…well at least not yet. Enjoy!' Liz wanted to run and bury herself in Max and David's arms. Where she knew she would be safe from harm. 'How can you do that if you haven't done anything to get out of this mess?' Liz got even more scared when she realized that the person that took her had come in and she hadn't felt, or noticed it. 'He can come in anytime and do something to me and I won't notice!' From scared Liz turned angry. 'I can't let myself be played with like that! If he was able to get in, there must be a way out.' Liz began to think logically, putting all her fears behind her.  
  
Liz put the plate on a corner. 'I may be hungry but there's no way I'm eating that!' Liz started to pace as she tapped her finger to her chin, and started to think out loud. "Well, if I can't see an exit from inside then…it must be visible from the outside. Besides it's proven that there is a way out, because there is a way in. If there wasn't a way in that would mean my captor and I turned into Casper." Liz stopped her pacing. 'That's it, I think this closure is making me crazy. I'm already talking to myself.' Liz took another look around the cave, but she couldn't see a way out. "What use is it that someone sees the entrance from outside? If they don't know I'm here--I don't know where here is!" 'How can I find out where I am?' Suddenly it was like a light of bolting had struck her. "Of course! Why didn't I think about that before?!"   
  
Liz started to replay River Dog's word in her mind. 'He said our gift was like a light switch, it can be turned on and off. All I have to do is turn it on.' Liz took a seat on the floor and crossed her legs. Liz remembered River Dog said her breathing had to be even and calm. Liz was surprised at how soon she fell into her trance, suddenly she felt like she was falling to a pit with no end and everything was going in fast motion and images started playing in her mind. After a while Liz opened her eyes and tears clouded her vision. Liz still couldn't believe what she saw. 'I can't wait to tell the others. I guess our lives were meant to cross paths.'  
  
  
Liz looked at the cave like she was seeing it for the first time. Now she understood her feelings, and she still couldn't believe it. 'I can't believe I'm in the same cave where my mom used to come. I can't believe this is the same cave where the three pods were, maybe still are located. How can my kidnapper know about this? Who is he?'  
  
Liz was too excited and scared, she couldn't stay still. She knew she had to try to contact David, but right now she couldn't. Liz knew she had to be calm to be able to go into a deep trance, and in her present state she couldn't do it.   
  
Liz managed to calm herself down and was now starting to go into her trance. Now she had a new goal, to contact David.  
---  
Alex called the Parkers and told them they were okay and that they still hadn't found Liz, but that they were working on it. None of them were happy when Alex told them that the Parkers had called the Sheriff. But they understood that the Parkers needed to feel like they were doing something and who knew maybe the Sheriff would find Liz sooner than they could.  
  
River Dog guided them through their trance again and was pleased when he felt they were in harmony with one another.  
  
The others were nervous, wondering if this would work. They all held their breath hoping to finally find Liz. They couldn't believe that they had told David everything there was to tell. They were getting to know him and they found that though they may not have too much in common, they had Liz and that was enough.  
  
Max and David found themselves in a dark place covered by fog. They knew that they had been able to connect and they couldn't be happier, but now they had to find Liz.  
  
David suddenly heard something. "Did you hear that, Max?"  
  
Max confused asked, "No, what did you hear?" 'How could David hear something? If we are the only ones here.' No sooner had Max thought this, when he suddenly heard someone calling David's name.  
  
Max and David looked at one another as if asking if they heard right. When they saw each other nod they turned around and in front of them stood Liz in all her glory.   
  
Liz couldn't believe what she was seeing. Liz knew that Max must have told David what he was. Liz was overcome by happiness to know the two people she loved the most were getting along. Liz felt herself being crushed and her body tensed, but immediately relaxed knowing it was Max. Liz mind went in scientific mode when she thought about how they could hug if her body was in the cave and this was happening in another place where material things didn't exist.  
  
David knew Liz had been here for sometime now. "Who helped you get here, Liz?"  
  
Max let loosed his grip on Liz. "I did it alone. I can't stay here much longer. I'm already getting tired." As she said this, her image started to waver.  
  
"Liz, where are you?" David asked, knowing it was taking up too much of her energy.  
  
Liz looked at Max and said, "I'm at the cave. Max, I'm at the cave, where you were born." That was the last thing she was able to say.  
  
To be continued…   
  



	19. Secrets 17

Title: Secrets  
Author: Gaudicia   
E-mail: life_mistery@hotmail.com  
ICQ: 101624726  
IM: Gaudy831  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Roswell, except David.   
Category: Liz/Max   
Rating: PG  
Summary: Liz has a secret no one knows. Its short, but I don't want to give much away.  
Distribution: Just ask. This is so I know where to send the other chapters.  
Author notes: You all have to thank Julie, Lacy and Brie, my beta (editors') readers. Lacy does a wonderful job and most important puts up with me. Brie helps me keep the fic going. Julie helps me with my writer's block and it's my fountain of information.  
Authors note 2: The time line will be a bit different I will be changing something like when Nasedo show up and Liz meet Maria and Alex when she was 8 years old and Max first saw her at that age also. (I wanted to clear this up)   
Authors note 3: Please bear with me if I take long with sending out the chapters. This is my first fic, so I'm new at this. I hope you enjoy.  
Authors note 4: I also want to thank everyone who sent feedback for the previous chapters. I really appreciate it.  
Feedback: You know the drill. Please, send your comments good or bad.  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
As soon as David came out of his trance he looked at Max. "You obviously know where Liz is, so tell us and we can go get her?"  
  
"At the cave," Max trailed off as he was consumed by his thoughts. 'How did Liz know we were 'born' in the cave? Why would they take her there? Did they know about us?'   
  
"What cave?" Isabel jumped in.  
  
"The cave where we were born," Max explained, even though he still didn't know how it was possible that Liz knew that or why she was there.  
  
Before Michael or Isabel could say anything Maria spoke. "Great! Now we can go and get her!"   
  
"But we don't know where the cave is." Michael interrupted Maria before she could leave the house.   
  
Alex was curious. "How did you find her?"  
  
David smiled, "Actually, she found us."  
  
"Time is running out. We have to go now." River Dog reminded them.  
  
River Dog guided them towards the cave. They didn't know how he knew and they didn't ask. They were grateful he had led them to it, and they knew that the rest would be up to them.   
  
They all turned to River Dog. "We don't know how to thank you," Alex began.  
  
"There is no need for thanks. I did what I promised and I would do it again. You must go now." River Dog urged them.  
  
With one last final 'thank you' they left and started to enter the cave.  
---  
Liz woke up disorientated, but almost immediately remembered what had taken place between Max, David, and herself. 'I guess, it took more energy out me than I thought.'  
  
A voice interrupted Liz's thoughts. "You finally woke up sleepy-head."   
  
Liz startled, turned and gasped. "It was you all this time?" As she asked her question she started to step backwards trying to get away from him.  
  
The man smiled evilly. "Yes. Now Liz, don't be in such a hurry. We are having visitors and if you go you'll miss your brother."  
  
Liz stopped when she felt the wall on her back and flashes assaulted her.   
  
Her mother watching the pods…her mother talking to a man…her mother watching the pods again…the man on top of her mother a glow coming forth from his hand…her mother dead…and the man getting up…and finally she sees the man's face…  
  
Liz trembling said, "You killed my mother. Why?"  
  
"You'll have to wait. The others are late for the party." The man said, in a voice that sent chills up Liz's spine.  
  
"Well, It seems you'll find out soon enough. They just arrived."  
---  
Maria was clinging to Michael. "Are you sure we are in the right place?"   
  
"Yes," Michael hissed.  
  
Alex in an attempt to get Isabel's attention said, "Max and David seem to be getting along."  
  
"Yeah, I guess the figured that we should work together instead of fighting each other. I think, they have many things in common and that's why they didn't get along at first."  
  
Michael heard Isabel, not seeing what Max and David had in common asked, "Like what?"  
  
"Well, they both love Liz and are worried about her. And thinking about it you are like David too. You both are closed off and have built walls around your heart, not letting anyone in," Isabel answered, as she got closer to Alex and took his hand.  
  
"What?!" Michael nearly yelled.  
  
"Shhh. We have to find Liz." Maria interrupted them.   
  
Max, oblivious to what was going on between Maria, Isabel and the others said, "I hope Liz is okay."  
  
David was seeing Max in a new light. First, he thought Max wasn't worthy of his sister, but he had proven over and over again that he just might be. Second, he didn't want to share Liz with anyone and Max had made her suffer with the whole stepping back thing. David hadn't realized that he had also hurt her when he asked her not to tell them who he was and to keep what was going on a secret. "Liz is okay. She is strong and she can handle anything."  
  
"I know," Max said, hoping it was true. Max had not doubt that Liz was strong, he doubted the person that took her.  
---  
"Come on, Liz. Let's prepare ourselves to welcome them." The man said as he grabbed her by the arm.   
  
Liz started to pull herself out of his grasp, but his hold only tightened. The man pulled Liz roughly against him, causing Liz to collide with his side. He grabbed her by the hair and steadied her. He turned her to one of the walls she hadn't checked due to her state of mind when she first got there. Liz watched as a white light was emitted from his hand and gasped not being able to believe it. As a side effect from her shock, Liz stumbled and tried to steady herself as she attempted to move from her attacker.  
  
The man pulled her hair tighter. "Liz, you don't want to find out what this can do." The man warned her. Liz nervously nodded.   
  
"Good. Now stay still. You want to give your brother a proper welcome."   
  
Liz again nodded. 'He is crazy. I hope Max, David, and the others are okay. I wish I could warn them, but I'm too tired to even try.'  
---  
Max stopped when they got to a dead end.   
  
David still was hopeful. "Max, maybe River Dog got confused."  
  
"No! I know this is the cave, I can feel it."   
  
Isabel saw they were about to start fighting. "David, Max is right. This is the cave, I feel it too."  
---  
Liz gasped when the man raised his hand and the wall before her started to shimmer and then disappeared completely. The first things she saw were Max, David, and the others.  
---  
Michael and Maria were at the verge of starting a fight, but their words died down, when they saw the wall in front of them disappear.   
  
Max, Michael, and Isabel immediately stood in front of the humans. They all had one thought running to their minds. 'It can't be! It can be Nasedo!' It was hard to believe that the person that knew the most about them, the person that they knew had all the answered to their questions was the one that had hurt their friends the most.  
  
Alex and Maria couldn't believe Mr. Harding was the one that kidnapped Liz.   
  
All David wanted to do was rip Liz out of his arms and kill him. 'I knew it was him. I knew it! I wouldn't have broke into his house if I didn't know it!' The only reason David held his anger in check was for Liz's safety.  
  
"Nasedo, let her go." Max's commanding voice rang through their ears.  
  
"No, you see. Liz and her mother are the reason your destiny isn't fulfilled and she will pay for that, just like her mother did." Nasedo said, as he got his hand closer to Liz's stomach.   
  
Liz screamed when the light from his hand touched her. It was like it was burning her on the inside. After a few seconds more Nasedo took his hand away.  
  
"Now you know what this can do."  
  
David spoke for the first time. "Why are you doing this to us?"   
  
Nasedo smiled evilly. "If it wasn't for your dear mother this wouldn't have happened! You see, your mother found the cave and the pods. She knew they could listen and understand what she was saying. So she told them about love and about life. Your mother completely ruined their programming! They weren't supposed to feel human feelings and they weren't supposed to be raised here! If it wasn't for your mother they would have been on our planet, but your mother stuck her nose in where it didn't belong. The night they came out of their pods she called her friends--the Evans and told them to go to the dessert. Michael was intelligent, he hid from me. Actually, I'm quite proud that I couldn't find him." Nasedo explained. The remembrance of what Jennifer had done only fuelled Nasedo's anger and made his pull on Liz's hair stronger.  
  
Michael, Isabel, and Max where shocked to find out that the reason for their being on Earth was Liz's mother. They didn't know whether to be thankful or not.   
  
Max's main concern was Liz. "What does Liz have to do with this?"  
  
"Everything!" Nasedo most likely roared. "You choose her from the beginning. You weren't supposed to feel yet you fell for her. You started to feel things for Liz since her mother started talking about her. I knew you wouldn't be able to harm any humans if you cared for one. So now I have to take care of it." Nasedo was to wrapped up in his anger that he never stopped talking. "Liz and David's mother knew what your purpose was-to save your race, but she didn't know that if humans had to suffer then they would. She wanted harmony and peace to exist between our race and hers. She actually thought we could work together and beat the Skins."   
  
Everyone paid close attention to every word Nasedo spoke, knowing it would be their last chance to know the truth.   
  
Max knew he was their only fountain of information, but Liz couldn't be the cost. Max knew that now that Nasedo was so wrapped up in his own little world it was the time to get Liz out of his grasp. Max used his new connection to tell David his plan. Max used his newfound knowledge and tried to contact the others as well. Max was surprised when it worked. When he saw their nods he nodded towards David.   
  
David immediately connected with Liz. 'Liz, you have to get out of Nasedo's hold.'  
  
Liz was startled when she heard David in her head, but quickly regained her posture. 'How?'  
  
'Use your imagination, Liz. You can do it.'  
  
Liz saw them looking at her and she didn't know from where, but she got the courage to do what she had to do. Liz stepped on Nasedo's foot and the elbowed him in the stomach. Liz turned around and slapped him.   
  
Nasedo was caught off guard and in too much shock to defend himself. Liz was going to keep going at him, but she felt someone take her by her waist and carry her away from him. Liz didn't know what happened next, all she saw were beams of light going directly towards Nasedo and when she looked where Nasedo once stood all that was left was a pile of dust.  
  
Once Liz came to her senses she saw Michael, Isabel, and Max all with their hands raised. Liz wanted to run to Max's arms but she found herself suffocated by David, Maria, Alex and even Isabel and Michael. After she was freed from their embraces of their hugged she went to Max and stood in front of him. They just looked at one another until Liz jumped into his opened arms.  
  
Max hugged Liz like his life depended on it. Max let his grip loosen and took a step back. Max took his left hand and caressed Liz's face, tracing the lines in her face to reassure himself that she was real and that she wouldn't disappear. Their eyes locked and their faces started to get closer like a force was pulling them towards one another and in a instant their lips met. Their troubles melting away, they forgot where they were or that there was a world besides the two of them. Max and Liz couldn't prevent their moans of pleasure as they got reacquainted with themselves. After so long they were finally together. They could have sworn they were in heaven. Their blissfulness was interrupted by someone rudely clearing his or her throat.   
  
Both Max and Liz blushed, remembering they weren't the only ones in the room. They looked to where the sound came from and they saw five uncomfortable people looking at them.   
  
Michael had a satisfied look on his face. He rolled his eyes when he saw the blush covering their faces.  
  
David looked like he was going to start something with Max, but he surprised them all when he extended his hand and offered it to Max.   
  
Max looked at David and then at David hand and takes it in a firm grip. Max knew it was the beginning of a great friendship.  
  
David smiled, "Welcome to the family." David looked like he was going to drop the subject but abruptly asked, "So when's the wedding?"  
  
Max and Liz blushed, but they couldn't prevent the grin that spread through their faces.   
  
Liz stepped out of Max's arms and turned to the others. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I can do to make it better. I know it won't be easy, but I'll do anything to gain your trust again." Liz bowed her head in shame.  
  
"Liz," Maria started in an angry voice, then it got gentler. "There's nothing to forgive, but you have some explaining to do. Come over here." Instead of letting Liz get to her. Maria was the one that got closer and pulled Liz into a hug.   
  
"Group hug," Alex yelled. Everyone started to hug Liz, and her joyful laugh could be heard. During the group hug, Liz never released her hold on Max' or David's hand.  
  
They knew there still was much to think about, but now they would rejoice in the presence of one another.  
  
To be continued…  



	20. Secrets Epilogue

Title: Secrets  
Author: Gaudicia   
E-mail: life_mistery@hotmail.com  
ICQ: 101624726  
IM: Gaudy831  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Roswell, except David.   
Category: Liz/Max   
Rating: PG  
Summary: Liz has a secret no one knows. Its short, but I don't want to give much away.  
Distribution: Just ask. This is so I know where to send the other chapters.  
Author notes: You all have to thank Julie, Lacy and Brie, my beta (editors') readers. Lacy does a wonderful job and most important puts up with me. Brie helps me keep the fic going. Julie helps me with my writer's block and it's my fountain of information.  
Authors note 2: The time line will be a bit different I will be changing something like when Nasedo show up and Liz meet Maria and Alex when she was 8 years old and Max first saw her at that age also. (I wanted to clear this up)   
Authors note 3: Please bear with me if I take long with sending out the chapters. This is my first fic, so I'm new at this. I hope you enjoy.  
Authors note 4: I also want to thank everyone who sent feedback for the previous chapters. I really appreciate it.  
Feedback: You know the drill. Please, send your comments good or bad.  
  
Epilogue  
  
After they found out Mr. Harding was Nasedo and the person responsible for the murder of David and Liz's mother the Evans and Parkers located where they had buried Jennifer, and they asked for her body to be brought to Roswell. They were going to give her a proper burial. David and Liz stood in front of their mother's grave. They were finally able to say good-bye to that chapter of their lives that had hunted them for so long. Now they weren't alone and their friends stood besides them.   
  
After the service the majority of the grievers left the eight friends at the cemetery, knowing they need the time. Liz kissed a red rose and then lowered it to the ground and whispered a faint. "I love you."  
  
They stood there a while longer as they remembered their week. It had ended being difficult with all the revelations, and discoveries of their entwined lives.  
  
The Sheriff had found them at the cave a bit after Nasedo's fall. The Sheriff was ready to blame David and Max for those events, but Liz had explained that it had been Mr. Harding. Liz had told them he had gone mad and didn't know what he was doing.   
  
The Sheriff spent a few days looking for him, but there was no sign of him. He had again questioned Liz as to his whereabouts and she told him that when he had seen David, Michael, and the others he had gotten scared, had fled, and that she had no idea where he went. The Sheriff was still doubtful, but he hadn't found any proof to tell him otherwise.   
  
They told the same story to the Parkers and Evans, including that it had been Mr. Harding who had killed Liz and David's mother and made a few accommodations so no mention of non-human's encounters were mentioned.   
  
Liz looked at her friends and remembered there had been a lot of explanations, but there was still some work to be done for them to regain their trust in each other. Liz knew that Maria had been hurt immensely by the secrets she had kept for so long, but decided that she would make it up to her somehow.  
  
Max interrupted Liz's thoughts as he gently tugged her shoulder. "Liz, are you okay?" When Liz nodded Max continued, "Come on. We are going back to the Crashdown."  
  
Once they arrived at the Crashdown all worries left Liz as she enjoyed her time with her friends. Liz eyes locked with David and a silent agreement was made.   
  
Maria interrupted their silent communication. "Liz, what are you thinking about?"  
  
Liz saw David's nod and smiled. "Well, I was thinking how hard it is, and terrible to keep secrets from the ones you love, and how I never want to do it again."  
  
"You better not, Lizzie, or I'll have to event a mind reading machine. Because boy, when you keep a secret it sure is a secret." Alex joked.  
  
---  
The Evans and the Parkers watched them and they were glad to finally be able to see them act as teenagers again. They were surprised at how easily the friendship between David and the rest had developed so quickly.   
---  
Michael still wasn't sure. "So this means, no more secrets?"  
  
"No more secrets." David and Liz confirmed.  
  
"They are so cute, when they do that!" Isabel said, knowing how much it bothered them.  
  
"Elizabeth, did you know Isabel dreams to be a queen? In her dreams she has an ice castle and dress. I think it fits her--the nickname I've heard around, you know? 'Ice Queen'" David nodded his head approvingly. "Yep, it definitely fits her. Now Alex as the Ice King, well, I don't even want to think about it."  
  
Isabel gasped and blushed as she heard David. She stood up from the booth and smack David upside the head. "How did you know?!" Isabel suddenly realized that she had unintentionally confirmed what David said as true blushed. "I m-e-an-t-"  
  
Alex didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing that came to mind. "Izzy, I'm flattered. I didn't know you dreamt about me."  
  
Isabel blushed more if that was even possible.  
  
Everyone at the table was laughing. They still hadn't gotten used to the small banter David always managed to have with one of them.  
  
Once David managed to control his laughter, "Well, I still have some tricks up my sleeve."   
  
Liz couldn't have been happier, but a chill traveling up her spine interrupted her happiness. She looked around trying to find the source for it, but she didn't see anyone.   
  
Max had felt her shiver. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, it's nothing. I love you." Liz said, quietly.  
  
"I love you too." Max brought Liz's hand to his lips and kissed it. They turned their attention back to the others.  
  
Unknown to them a figured watched them from the shadows. 'You think all the secrets have been discovered, but there's still so much you don't know. Soon you'll know the truth.  
  
The End!!!  



End file.
